la sombra del sekiryuutei
by mg1147
Summary: Esta es la historia de Hyodou Tatsuya, hijo bastardo del sekiryutei Hyodou Issei. Acompañarle en su vida mientras trata de vivir como un ser fuera de la vista de su padre acompañado de Milicas Gremory, Gasper Vladi y más. -universo basado en las novelas ex.
1. prólogo 1

Cada noche recuerdo su llanto como si ese momento se repitiese siempre fuera del tiempo mismo, la habitación blanca del hospital con algo de voces que ignoraba porque solo dos cosas en el mundo me importaban más que cualquier cosa ahora. Ella me miraba cansada pero feliz después de su arduo trabajo mientras me entregaban un pequeño bulto donde estaba aquel bebe que jamás pensé que tendría en mis brazos, mi sangre pero más importante su sangre, su hermoso cabello rubio fino y largo junto a sus ojos color miel eran el mayor recuerdo que amaba de ese día al tenerla frente a mí, y en mis manos a mi hijo que solo lloraba con fuerza.

"Bienvenido Hyodo Tatsuya"

Las palabras salieron de mi boca como si fuesen instinto, aquel pequeño era algo hermoso en mi vida pero sabía que yo era lo peor que debía caer en el como padre.

Salí de la sala para despejarme entonces recordé más de lo que quería.

"Issei"

La voz de mi amigo Gasper me trajo de vuelta, los anos le habían caído bien al mostrarle que no debía usar ropa de mujer y parecer más hombre.

"Gracias por venir"

Le dije mientras se me acercaba colocando su mano en mi hombro mirándome con una sonrisa.

"Es lo que puedo hacer por mi amigo, venir a conocer a su hijo"

Al escuchar las palabras de su boca sentí que la estaba forzando para que solo fuese mía y eso era cierto Tatsuya era mi hijo, mío y de ella no de alguna de las mujeres con las que estaba destinado a estar por la eternidad al ser un dragón y ellas seres capaces de vivir tanto como yo, las amaba tanto como a ella pero había una mísera diferencia que para ellas no sería nada pero para solo pensarlo me dolía.

"¿Ella lo sabe?"

Pregunto Gasper serio mientras caminábamos hacia donde estaban los bebes, yo había estado ya antes aquí cuando mi primogénito nació ya hace 3 años ame ese día tanto como este y pensé que podría ver a Tatsuya como le veo a él pero no puedo.

"Aun no"

Le respondí bajando la mirada.

"Jamás espere que escondieses esto Issei, ellas de seguro estarán celosas"

Sus palabras eran animadas como siempre sin rasgo de alguna mentira solo inocencia algo que me demostraba que podía confiar en el para esto.

"Ellas jamás lo sabrán, nunca deben saber la existencia de Tatsuya o Cecilie"

"¿Por qué? Ellas deben saber sobre tu hijo más que yo"

"Dime hasta hoy, ¿sabías sobre esto?"

"No"

"Ese es el punto lo he ocultado hasta ahora y seguirá así, mi hijo debe vivir alejado de nuestro mundo"

"Ambos sabemos que eso no podrá ocurrir lo deberías ver mejor que yo, con esa aura tu hijo jamás será humano"

"Lo será hasta que él lo quiera, lo ocultare mejor si me ayudas ¿lo harás?"

"Está bien"

Gasper sabía lo desesperado que estaba por lo que acepto ocultarlo también para así Tatsuya viviese una vida como la que merecía junto a su madre alejado de mi vida como tal era en realidad.

Saliendo del recuerdo me levante para mirar las estrella en el mundo humano desde Japón mi origen, desde hacía años esto me calmaba recordando ya hace más de 20 años mi vida escolar y a mi hijo que ya tiene 6 años...y Cecilie a la única que tuve que alejar de este mundo.

"Tatsuya, Cecilie los extraño"

Años después, en algún lugar del inframundo:

Las llamas doradas quemaba los cuerpos de los agonizantes seres que no importaba su especie solo yacían inertes en el vasto terreno dejando de existir para el mundo y entre todos ellos los sobrevivientes luchaban contra una figura joven vestida tan solo con un traje negro y mascara sin ninguna protección observando como lanzas de luz era apuntadas en su dirección.

"Aprendan de una vez"

Su voz distorsionada como si fueses decenas de voces que no carecían tener edad o genero definido le daban un toque siniestro que causaba un escalofrió a sus enemigos.

Un círculo mágico se generó frente a él sin siquiera hablar o levantar sus manos que detuvo todas las lanzas.

"Ahora si me disculpáis debéis de morir"

Las propias lanzas fueron devueltas como si nada hubiese ocurrido atravesando a cada uno de los que haya estado allí sin que aquel individuo se moviese hasta ahora, caminando entre los cuerpos con las manos en sus bolsillos observo a uno de los que aún no morían tratando de levantarse sangrando ya de una manera que debería haberle matado hace mucho.

"no te levantes, ustedes ya deberían descansar en paz"

"maldito demonio ustedes son lo peor"

"me lo dice un ángel caído…pero para tu desgracia no soy un demonio sino un humano"

"no me hagas reír maldito monstruo ni tú te la crees"

"cállate"

De un momento a otro las estacas de hielo aparecieron empalando al caído como si fuese papel y luego siguieron con todos los cuerpos en caso de que siguiesen con vida quedando la sangre como la muestra de su poder mientras a la lejanía la guerra ocurría sin que ellos supiesen lo que habida pasado aquí.

"el mundo está bien así"

Con solo esas palabras desapareció en un portal que jamás se sabría su paradero.

"aquel que busca a la humanidad cuando es más humano que cualquiera, aquel que nació con un poder que era capaz de destruir el mundo, aquel que prefirió alejarse de su linaje para ver lo que ellos dejaron de ver, aquel que prefirió que le odiasen a ser amado y que aun en la oscuridad o la luz él era seguido por todos, no, él era aquel que seguía la sombra desapareciendo en ella solo para estar en el olvido eso lo que significaba la vida para él".


	2. prólogo 2

Issei.

He de admitir que no sirvo como padre bueno al menos no para todos ellos, sea por mi manera de ser o tal vez algún punto que desconozco, digo puedo tener cosas buenas o al menos eso dicen las chicas pero yo no valgo nada como una persona normal y eso lo sé desde antes de convertirme en la persona que soy ahora. Quizá no se entienda mucho pero a lo que trato de llegar es ¿quién puede aceptar enserio a una persona que solo piensa en pechos y ha generado poderes por solo los pensamientos lascivos? Digo alguien debería estar loco para eso y uniéndolo a que soy un pervertido sin remedio aun con cerca de 50 años no puedo creer que haya mujeres que me hayan aceptado o pensado en tener algo conmigo excluyendo a las que solo querían poder al tener un heredero conmigo eso es lo único que odia de los demonios ahora aun cuando cumplí ese estúpido sueño de ser el rey del harem esto es técnicamente una mierda, debería haber madurado un poco en ese ámbito pero no lo hice. Volvamos al hecho de mi número de esposas…veamos como pondría esto, a si ¡tengo 10 esposas! Ya soy un hombre felizmente casado que ha sentado cabeza si puedo decirlo así, pero, ¡¿en serio esto es verdad?! Aun a mi edad me pregunto cómo pasa esto y más cuando como dragón viviré mucho, espero no volver a conocer más mujeres y espero decirlo enserio ya tuve problemas con algunas razas que ofrecían a mueres con pechos de buen tamaño y bellos rostros como esposas o solo concubinas para divertirme, deben creerme pero mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar aceptar eso fue bastante porque con ellas quizá hubiera visto el paraíso cuando comencé

Quizá haya mejorado en mi manera de comportarme con los demonios y otras especies para evitar dejar en vergüenza a las chicas volviéndome una figura política de renombre en este mundo, también logre una pequeña fortuna que invertí en algunos establecimientos comerciales para conseguir más dinero fuera de los ojos de los Gremory y si no fuese por Gasper al que le pedía dinero para no llamar la atención y luego devolvérselo seguramente me habrían descubierto, tampoco era que eso fuese lo importante más que nada , por mi hubiese llevado a Cecilie al inframundo o a Japón para que viviese conmigo y las chicas aunque estoy seguro que no le gustase todo lo que paso en mi vida o mi cantidad de esposas, para ella yo era el idiota Hyodou Issei con el que se encontró en un bar cuando había terminado con su novio y comenzaron a salir con él, hice muchas cosas con ella de hecho podría decir que con ella trate de hacer una cosa que jamás hice con el resto solo ignore mi perversión y probé a conquistarla algo que de seguro que por un poder sobrenatural que desconozco lo logre o simplemente fue que me comporte bien cosa que me a costado incluso entre los demonios.

Ahora vamos a lo importante de todo esto quizá, acabo de llegar a la casa de Cecilie en Estados Unidos debido a que está en una zona pequeña me fue fácil no atraer nada sobrenatural a su pueblo aunque tampoco era pequeña la cantidad que humanos en el lugar lo que me hacía fácil mezclarme al ser asiático aunque no era mucho lo que importaba eso yo solo quería verla unos minutos porque tampoco era lo mucho que pudiese estar estos días a la siguiente vida me replantare que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida no tendrá que ver con ser una celebridad en muchos ámbitos y un tipo al que sus esposas le llaman cada cierto tiempo si no estoy con Ravel en alguna reunión, sino fuese porque debe estar conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo estoy seguro que al menos me desaparecería un dia entero para pasar el rato con esta familia.

"papá"

Aquel que pronuncio aquella palabra que a veces enserio digo que no merezco era mi hijo Tatsuya, el niño estaba con un juguete de una especie de avión con piernas y brazos sin bien recuerdo era de una serie de anime que jamás me intereso aun siendo mecha, "masroms" creo que así de llamaba aunque tampoco le preguntare que es lo que sostiene para que no me diga algo como…

"¿viniste a jugar o comer?"

Sip parte de lo que dijo era justo lo que esperaba, a veces me pregunto cómo este niño de 6 años puede parecer más maduro al verme con esos ojos verdes que saco de su madre junto a su cabello castaño pero lizo, enserio sino fuese por su rostro y color de cabello diría que ese niño no es mi hijo.

"solo vine a visitarles una hora, todavía estoy de trabajo"

"entiendo"

Las palabras que pronuncian me duelen más que cualquiera de mis hijos, ni siquiera kurenai que era el primero era así o Airi que tenía mucho de mí o eso decían.

"perdóname chico, sé que esperabas más"

Eso fue lo único que pude decir al acariciar su cabeza un momento para que entrásemos a la casa, esta no era muy grande un poco más que mi casa antes de volverme un demonio pero eso no era lo que importaba, al entrar en la casa pude sentir el olor del espagueti que Cecilie preparaba algo simple pero era lo mejor que había comido si se trataba de pasar el tiempo con alguien que amas y a Cecilie la amaba casi como a Rias o a veces más.

"Entonces viniste unos minutos"

Su voz tan simple y serena me acogió como un abrigo suave que me mantenía cálido en un gran frio, ella me miraba con sus ojos verdes cercanos al jade que amaba arreglando su cabello rubio desordenado que le llegaba hasta los hombros o un poco más, no poseía ninguna belleza sobrehumana o fuese algo relacionado a lo sobrenatural tan solo era un mujer simple que le gustaba joderme la vida como ahora.

"viniste sin avisar y no jugaras con Tatsuya, acaso tan padre eres no puedo creerlo"

Su tono cambio a un severo mientras se me acercaba, su cuerpo me alcanzaba hasta mi nariz pero aun así ella me daba miedo en estos momentos.

"¿acaso solo venias a jugar conmigo?"

"claro que no, solo quería verles"

"no sé si creerte Issei, la última vez solo viniste a dormir conmigo y te fuiste ni siquiera le dejaste un recuerdo a Tatsuya se que en estos años es normal no tener a uno de los padres pero al menos tómale más peso a ello antes de que tu hijo pueda odiarte"

"no creo que sea para tanto, digo Tatsuya es joven y está bien contigo"

"por eso es que yo tengo la custodia junto a mis padres y el apellido, puede que para ti sea un Hyodou pero para el mundo es un O´connel"

Eso sí que me dolió técnicamente mi paternidad se fue a la mierda otra vez, ya tengo varios hijos que no llevan mi apellido, no sé porque kurenai no lo hace pero al menos ixi, Relin y Ernestine tienen una buena excusa pero porque no puede Tatsuya tener el mío si incluso cuando fuimos al registro lo colocamos como un Hyodou aunque fue por una semana…espera ya recordé porque solo fue una semana, tener un hijo oculto con mi apellido sería estúpido y al menos Cecilie sabía lo que yo era al menos en gran parte y le dije que al menos Tatsuya no nació con nada que pudiese ser peligroso por lo que ella estaba tranquila aunque tomar precauciones no estuvo de más y usando un par de hackers y otros funcionarios que Gasper comenzó a usar a lo largo de los años borramos a Hyodou Tatsuya y solo quedo Tatsuya O´connel cosa que a veces me da pena pero el niño parece feliz.

"mamá juguemos cartas"

"después Tatsuya ahora hay que comer"

"papá dijo que no comería así que juguemos antes que se vaya, aprendí a jugar a slifer"

Mi cabeza se fue de todo lo que pasa al oír ese nombre, sé que debería sonarme pero como este niño pareciese hablar como si esto fuese normal, que recuerde yo no le mostré el anime y si lo hubiese hecho hubiese comenzado con un hentai lo que me jodería o si estaba bien ese día dragon ball aunque no sé si fuese entendible bien para su época, trate de comenzar con el oppai dragón para que viese que su padre trabaja en algo con lo que los niños estaban felices pero apenas vio parte del capítulo uno saco el disco y lo rompido de alguna manera mientras lloraba diciendo que algo así es malo para los niños. Después de eso nunca más le mostré algo y jamás lo hare.

"¿qué es eso de slifer, Tatsuya?"

"a ti no te interesa papá"

"vamos no seas así, dile a tu viejo sobre eso sabes que yo también puedo jugar"

"si tú lo dices"

Nunca volveré a preguntarles a mis hijos lo que hacen aun cuando sea algo que yo quizá haya hecho, gracias a que la cocina tenia gran espacio Cecilie y Tatsuya me enseñaron a jugar yugioh un juego de cartas a base de un anime. Cecilie tenía un hermano menor que había estado viendo un par de series a lo largo de su vida en uno de esos momentos tuvo que cuidar a Tatsuya mientras el resto de la familia no estaba por lo que termino convirtiendo a mi hijo en su seguidor lo que no fue muy buena idea cuando acepte jugar con Tatsuya, técnicamente este niño era un experto con esas cartas destruía todo lo que hiciese aun cuando Cecilie me ayudaba estando a mi lado, como amo a esa chica me hacía bromas y también a veces se ponía a coquetear de una manera casual, ¿porque Akeno no podía ser así? No era nada agradable las veces sádicas en las que participe aunque amase dormir con ellas.

"papá eres débil, quizá caigas como Kira"

Sus palabras dolían y a la vez no tenían mucho sentido para mí pero Cecilie se reía solo con ver mi cara cosa que me divertía, su sonrisa era una de las cosas que más atesoro y más cuando Tatsuya le acompañaba con una aptitud más de su edad.

Antes de irme hable un momento con Cecilie.

"entonces tu trabajo sigue manteniéndote ocupado o solo es la excusa que tienes para el resto de tus esposas, preferiría que te fueses antes de darle falsas esperanzas a tu hijo"

"sabes que no quiero que ustedes se involucren en todo, tú no eres un demonio o un mujer entrenada por la iglesia, solo una mujer humana la que no debe involucrarse en esto"

"soy la madre de tu hijo, él es tu sangre y en el momento que nació ha estado en peligro de todo tu mundo"

"yo me he encargado de protegerlo"

"Aparte de borrarlo de tu vida completa, eso no es protegerlo Issei solo estas apartando la vista gorda de lo que en verdad importa, tu hijo necesita que le muestres un camino sabes que yo no siempre estaré pero tú eres diferente…eres un dragón y Tatsuya debe tener algo de ti por lo que tarde o temprano llegara el momento en que el mundo sobrenatural lo atrape, es mejor que lo guíes"

"mierda sé que tienes razón pero quiero…al menos quiero que él tenga una vida alejado de todo, cuando te conocí solo quería un momento sin relacionarme a lo sobrenatural y me lo diste estoy feliz de ello más cuando tuvimos a Tatsuya por eso quiero que ustedes sean felices"

"pero te queremos aquí, sé que no siempre pero por lo menos estate más presente vuélvete un padre competente"

"tratare"

Después de eso nos besamos fue algo corto pero logramos transmitir lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, mi amor hacia ella y lo que ella sentía por mí, aunque en un momento Cecilie me olvide sabré que hay algo que me unirá a ella aun distanciados eso es mi hijo, pero…

Jamás le dije toda la verdad sobre Tatsuya, no solo era que deseaba que creciese como un humano normal como vivía hasta ahora, cada vez que le veo antes de irme o cuando lo extraño y estoy lejos recuerdo su mirada inocente que me devuelve a la primera vez que le vi un momento inolvidable aun después de tener tantos hijos. Aun cuando yo lo quisiese le tenía miedo, miedo a lo que era y en que se convertiría si lo llevaba conmigo y lo alejaba de su madre, ya no aceptaba cosas que el inframundo amaba entonces que haría cuando los llevase con las chicas no podía dejar que todo se destruyese. Una última vez le vi mientras me marchaba y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos hasta que el aparto la vista sin sorprenderse del circulo que me envolvía, aun así yo lo vi sus ojos verdes no parecían los de un humanos aun cuando tuviesen la forma, incluso si su aura no lo parecía o todo lo que le simbolice no estaba en el yo lo sentía mi miedo no era un simple juego de no saber qué hacer con mi hijo, yo lo sentí desde el momento que me vio y lo sentí y jamás volví a sentir algo comparado, Tatsuya…él era un dragón.


	3. algunos personajes

Hyodou Tatsuya (rostro parecido a Issei, cabello castaño lacio similar al de Atsushi de kuroko no basket) :

Hijo de Hyodou Issei, el único de ellos que no se relaciona con alguna especie sobrenatural permanentemente. Es tranquilo y reservado, odia todo lo relacionado con las estupideces de su padre (particularmente el oppai dragón). Su contextura es la de un luchador experimentado, prefiere el sigilo a una batalla abierta aun cuando su habilidad en combate es bastante alta, estudio gran cantidad de tipos de magia pero prefiere la de hielo al ser un luchador que detiene a sus enemigos antes de matarles. No teme en matar a lo que se meta en su camino a menos que sea un compañero y si este no tiene sus razones lo tomara como su enemigo.

Su relación con sus hermanos no existe, Relin y Ernestine son una excepción junto a Inge y Damil a quienes trata de evitar que sigan las bases de crianza del resto de sus hermanos.

Es gran amigo de gran cantidad de seres aunque todos no saben su identidad o su verdadero rostro salvo el hijo de Vali y el heredero Agares.

Ama el basketball (esta en los equipos sub 17 a la vez que en la selección al ganar la nacionalidad hace años) y ve animes (el heredero de agares lo volvió fan de las series mecha y le acompaña a torneos aunque no es tan bueno), tiene el habito de ser más amigo con las mujeres y solo ha estado tres veces en una relación aunque solo una que ha durado más de un año.

Relin Pendragon:

Mago como su madre y espadachín más como su tío que su padre, Relin es un joven tranquilo al que le gusta leer y escribir, al igual que su madre conoce una gran cantidad de magia, aunque ya la ha superado finge que aún le falta para esconder sus verdaderas habilidades que en magia podrían convertirlo en un demonio de clase ultimate o superior incluso de sus hermanos usuarios de magia, aunque también prefiere pasar desapercibido debido a estar en contacto con el bajo mundo humano y sobrenatural, odia cualquier cosa que necesite sacrificios por lo que acostumbra cazar a esa clase de seres. Su habilidad con la espada es de temer aun cuando es desconocida incluso para su hermano ixi, utiliza cualquier tipo de espada aunque por extraño que parezca su habilidad es mas de armas duales, es un hacker de renombre aunque no tan hábil como aquellos que se meten a los gobiernos o a las mismas instalaciones mágicas.

Ernestine Karnstein:

(Parte de ella no es mía)

Hija de Elmenhilde, Vampiresa alumna número 1 de Gasper, y presumiblemente la más poderosa de los hijos de Issei. Es la única de sus hijos que heredo su cabello, aunque su parecido es predominante con su madre, tiene un personalidad elegante pero parece ser una persona alegre en contraste con lo fría que es la cultura de los vampiros.

Le gustan las manzanas, hacer bromas a sus hermanos dependiendo de la ocasión; la mayor parte del tiempo que no está en entrenamiento se la pasa yendo de viaje con Relin o Tatsuya aunque eso puede cambiar si es que está disponible Robertina o Airi si es con su familia.

Issac Lucifer (usa el apellido Romand) (hijo de Vali) (Emiya Shirou a los 20 pero con los colores de Vali):

Un joven alegre que le gusta cocinar, aprendió esa habilidad a temprana edad ayudando a su padre en su restaurant de ramen y piensa en tener el propio cuando crezca aunque sería más de todo tipo de pastas.

Ama el basketball y futtbol soocer siendo hábil en ambos, está en el equipo nacional de futbol sub 19 y varios equipos ya lo tienen elegido para que entre en ellos aunque se especula que entrara al Manchester united.

Le gusta ayudar a las personas, ha estado con un par de mujeres y algunas de ellas se han embarazado de otros cuando este termina con ellas para después fingir que son de él, aunque él es capaz de ver a través de las mentiras.

Sabe que todas las especies son malas a su manera, incluso ve a algunas como niños consentidos. Si ve que incluso sus conocidos son lo que él ve como malo está dispuesto a acabar con ellos.

Hijo de Saji (diseño moisés):

Un joven amable y sonriente al que le gusta tocar el piano y la guitarra, su poder latente ha llegado a llamarlo la reencarnación de Vritra por los dragones. Tiene un sentido de la devoción alto hacia sus amigos, se ha dicho que aun conociendo a gran cantidad de demonio no aceptara ser parte de algún grupo siendo un caso raro pero sus padres le hicieron hacer una nobleza para ayudar a su ama por lo que a su corto tiempo ha conseguido un grupo perteneciente a diferentes especies solo con amabilidad y honestidad, aun cuando él ha dicho que ellos tienen el derecho de irse lo siguen fielmente por su simple sueno "lo que busco no es poder, tampoco la riquezas solo quiero seguir la vida que el quizá no pueda poseer".

Milicas Gremory (diseño de tristan):

Debido a los años que han pasado ha perdido la inocencia que le caracterizaba, ahora es un amable demonio que se la pasa viajando por lo sobrenatural y lo humano por igual trazando relaciones aunque evita llamar la atención. Este poco con su familia por lo que nunca ve a sus sobrinos aunque ama jugarles bromas cuando los ve.

El a la edad de su tía no era ingenuo sino un joven que ha sonado y demostrado lo que vale cuando se le trataba como el hijo de lucifer cuando debería llamársele por sí mismo "Cipher", a costa de que no tenía mucha diversión en el inframundo decidió ir a estudiar en el mundo humano quedándose en Estados Unidos.

Pd:

Varios de los personajes utilizan diseños de personajes de la serie fate u otros animes (en wattpad los diseñare yo) por lo que si quieren saber cómo son deben verlos.

Sé que varios querrán más hijos de Issei aparte de los ya mostrados en las novelas y no es que no acepte sus sugerencias solo es que no quiero usar o inventar varios hijos de un mismo personajes aunque el anime y novelas se trate de él, sobre el que pidió uno de Ophis y Lilith no quise no porque fuese una niña en cuerpo o nada de eso, es más que nada por el poder de algunos personajes que se verá cuando publique en si la historia que ahora solo son pequeños puntos de vista.

Y aun me faltan novelas por leer así que de seguro si escribo algo puede ser erróneo, pero otras cosas fueron cambios causados por el viaje al pasado de los hijos de Issei.


	4. chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

El sonido del vacío era algo que muchas veces odiaba más que a su propia manera de vivir, en medio del mar cayendo infinitamente sin que él pueda moverse mientras el silencio que solo era evitado por el movimiento del supuesto olaje en la superficie mientras solo podía observar su alrededor. Estaba solo en este mundo solamente hecho de su imaginación más simple cuando ya no tenía más en su vida cuando todo lo que había sentido desde el momento que supo la verdad fue la soledad. Algo que se decía que no debería ser natural en su vida y naturaleza cuando aquellos que compartían su sangre era una línea extensa y conocida, todos menos él, jamás seria como ellos porque él no lo deseaba aun siendo que ellos lo podían ver como un igual por la sangre que él no sentía así, lo sabía bien...aquella diferencia que no era tan extraña entre ellos pero para la manera en que fue criado era un punto clave aun cuando pareciese estúpido para cualquiera para él era un deseo por el cual podría pagar un gran precio el cual aún no conocía. Podría haber sido venerado como muchos otros en el mundo pero a él no le interesaba la fama y tampoco el mundo, solo trataba de vivir una vida que jamás quiso poseer.

Entonces la luz le cubrió para que cerrase los ojos y recordase...aquella mano que fue tendida aun cuando en estaba manchado de sangre, aun cuando sabía lo que en verdad era, ella le trato como él quería vivir y así fue feliz pero como todo, siempre será un sueño corto.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente para ver el color verde claro del cielo en la habitación después de dormir placenteramente en su sillón lo que resultaría extraño si se mirase de una más normal, pero en esta ocasión tan solo quería dormir en un lugar diferente al normal cuando tenía problemas de sueño o solo la cama está ocupada por alguien inesperado tal como en esta ocasión ocurrió.

-¿dormiste bien?

La pregunta provenía de una voz femenina y suave perteneciente a una mujer de cabello castaño largo y sedoso, ojos rojos como zafiros y hermoso rostro, uno tan pálido como la nieve aunque eso no le quitase lo bello que era contrastando por su aire de mujer de nobleza, una cualidad que no era equivocada.

Ella permanecía sentada en uno de los sofás cercanos bebiendo un poco de té en una taza de porcelana carísima mientras observaba al chico del sofá largo, un hombre de unos 17 años, cabello rubio algo oscuro que podrían llegar a castaños sin la luz apropiada, ojos azules con una aire de desinterés que hacían juego con su cabello largo aun desordenado por la noche, una piel clara y rasgos japoneses como la mujer que le acompañaba en estos momentos.

-no molestes Ernestine-le respondió a la pregunta anterior con un bostezo mientras levantaba la sabana con la que se había cubierto.

-enserio eres bueno para dormir, pero, cualquiera en ese sofá no podría dormir.

-¿y de quien es la culpa de que este aquí eh?-levantándose para acomodarse mejor mientras estiraba los músculos de su cuerpo.

-deberías agradecerme que viniese, después de todo estas muy solo aquí, soy tu querida hermana después de todo-mirando el lugar simple mientras se le notaba el disgusto-a esto le falta más decoración para mi gusto.

La sala de estar en la que se encontraban era pequeña, los tres sofá habían sido colocados mirando los peque nos al más largo cortando el camino a través de una pequeña mesita con un florero, habían dos pinturas de paisajes que se compraban en la calle colocadas una al costado del bar y la otra colocada junto a las fotos de una mujer de cabello dorado y dos ancianos sonrientes. Detallar mas era una clara muestra según las deficiencias de la castaña Ernestine al hogar de su supuesto hermano por lo que dejo de observar para no seguir en una molesta disputa.

-no es de tu incumbencia el gusto de mi casa-levantándose para colocarse su sudadera gris y ordenar el sofá-además para que vienes aquí sin siquiera avisar y meterte en mi cama?

-tenia sueno.

-esa no es excusa- fue a la cocina a prepararse un café con lo que quedaba del agua usada por su acompañante, esta quedaba cerca de la sala por lo que era fácil escucharse al estar solos-¿no volviste a Japón la semana pasada?

-Gasper-sensei me dio un descanso y preferí venir a verte.

-querrás decir joderme los días Ernestine.

-vamos Tatsuya solo vengo a pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermano ¿acaso no puedo?

-con este hermano no, ¿porque no te vas con Relin?

-no quiero-dejado su taza en la mesita entre los sofás con un florero de rosas en su centro-Relin es muy de hacerme caso y eso no me gusta.

-por algo dicen que tiene ese toque de su madre.

-si pero entre el resto y ustedes, yo digo que es mejor salir con ustedes de paseo.

-aun no me hace gracia podrías haber ido mejor a por...no sé, ¿la Phenex?

-¿Robertina?

-...esa misma, sus madres se llevan bien ¿no?

-si pero a veces la consentida de papá se vuelve demasiado clase alta.

-tu eres igual-sonriendo de manera burlona.

-hay que mantener el estatus de mama, aunque no me importa mucho-dejando la taza en la mesita frente a ella-¿y qué haremos?

-tengo asuntos que atender.

-una chica.

-no hoy.

-lastima, ya no están esos días cuando podía disfrutar de molestarte en la escuela cuando eras tan pequeño-limpiándose las lágrimas falsas.

-solo nos llevamos por 2 años.

-pero yo soy a la que mandaron a un internado en Transilvania y a ti te dejan estar en cualquier lugar, ¿pero qué tiene de bueno Bastón?

-que está lejos de todos ustedes y no hay tantos seres sobrenaturales poderosos que puedan ver a través de las barreras que tengo.

-¿qué tiene de malo estar con nosotros? Fácilmente puedes esconderte con magia y nadie te reconocerá en el inframundo o kuoh, además ya van varias veces que te escabulles ¿no?

-colarse sigue siendo fácil para cualquiera, solo debo trabajar con magia y algo de senjutsu. Además no voy a kuoh sino Tokyo que me es más útil y me divierto mucho allí.

-lo que tú digas pero porque lo dices tan fácil...me molesta que sea así de simple para ti ir donde quieras.

-habla con tus madres y hermanas fácilmente ellas pueden enseñar ¿y sabes lo raro que es decir madres en esta época si es que no son lesbianas? Ni que estuviéramos en un país que permite eso, a espera si lo estamos.

-¿lo de lesbianas o varias madres? Porque el primero sabes que no se puede al menos en el inframundo no y que sepa no hay poligamia en muchos países.

-lo ves-saliendo de la cocina con un par de emparedados de queso y orégano que dejo en la mesita para después tomar uno acompañado de su café al sentarse-estamos en la realidad no un puto anime o novela ligera.

-y eso importa, en este mundo es lo más normal.

-por eso no me interesa-dándole un sorbo a su café mientras su hermana tomaba un emparedado-solo quédense con su ideas y yo me quedo las mías ¿vale?

-lo que digas, y este emparedado esta bueno.

-gracias.

Al terminar su desayuno Tatsuya fue a su cuarto para cambiarse su ropa del día anterior por algo más pasable para el lugar planeado para su reunión, su atuendo actual consistía en una chaqueta negra de cuero, pantalones verde pantano, camisa blanca y botas cortas negras. Mientras salía su hermana había cambiado a un atuendo más normal que sería unos shorts de mezclillas acompañados con pantis negras, una blusa blanca y botines cafés.

-¿y esa ropa?-pregunto Tatsuya a su hermana sorprendido.

-¿te gusta? Conseguí que pasar esto a tu casa para cuando venga-le respondió sonriendo maliciosamente.

-entonces vas a seguirme ¿cierto?-hizo una mueca por el disgusto de la idea

-de seguro es divertido lo que harás como cazar o algo por el estilo.

-si...cazar-sonriendo con sarcasmo-a veces me pregunto qué sentido tiene que haga cosas de su lado.

...

Después de una hora pasaron a un café donde se quedaron esperando.

-ok...esto no era lo que pensaba hermanito-hablo Ernestine.

-¿porque?-pregunta su hermano mientras bebe una coca cola en lata y observa a una mujer de unos 20 años-estoy en mis cosas o lo olvidas.

-dijiste que no era una mujer-algo disgustada hasta que llego su crepe de malvaviscos con chocolate y manjar.

-lo hice-volvió a hablar su hermano apenas se fue el camarero y comía una crepe del mismo tipo.

-entonces ¿porque estas vigilando a una?-tomando ella un par de sorbos de su jugo de frutilla.

-porque si lo consigo ella me llevara a mi objetivo, el sensei para mi jodido día me ordeno encontrar a un grupo de magos que han estado rondando por este país y hace poco se instalaron aquí.

-eso sirve, ¿pero ella en que entra?

-duerme con uno de los magos o más exactos duerme con uno mientras sale con otro.

-¿qué?-sorprendida por lo escuchado.

-venga no es la gran cosa, bueno quizá en las vegas sea más normal o no sé, quizá digo estupideces al no ir allí pero ella solo es amiga de uno y con el otro al parecer han estado un buen tiempo.

-¿y cómo sabes esto?

-micrófonos que coloque aquí hace unos días y cámaras, también algo de magia para esconder ambas partes.

-enserio porque no solo usas alguna barrera y evitas que entren aquí, todo sería más fácil.

-vamos no soy tan bueno como Relin que podría hacer todo con magia, yo con suerte uso el mínimo y si no fuese porque papá hizo que el sensei me obligase a ir a cosas sobrenaturales ahora sería un adolescente que se pasa en fiestas consiguiendo alguna que otra compañía y se prepara para la universidad por su cuenta para conseguir becas y que no la paguen sus padres como un típico rico.

-ok capte el punto...-tomo un par de sorbos de su jugo-pero eso no es la culpa de nadie simplemente naciste como algo bastante extraño, ni siquiera Relin que también tiene madre humana es como tú a veces me pregunto qué te hizo así-recordando con una sonrisa melancólica al niño que una vez conoció sonriente que se convirtió en lo que ahora es su hermano-has cambiado mucho todos estos años.

-de seguro-poniendo una mirada melancólica mientras en sus pensamientos la sangre era lo único que venía a su mente-nosotros no deberíamos haber nacido-fue un susurro que Ernestine apenas capto pero aun no le encontraba sentido, trato de preguntar si no fuese por el cambio de tema-...y hablando de él que crees que esté haciendo ahora.

-¿no le hablaste antes de venir?

-me pareció una molestia, la última vez me pidió que le acompañase a Asgard por un par de cosas y también ir a por un familiar cosa que sabe que no me interesa, como odio salir del mundo humano.

-no sé qué haré contigo-lamentándose por la aptitud de su hermano que seguía comiendo como si nada ocurriese.

-podrías irte y no volverme a ver.

-ni loca.

...

Mientras en Londres, Inglaterra.

La ciudad mantenía su ambiente tradicional estos años, el Big Ben se mantenía en alto con su majestuosidad mientras a sus pies las personas mantenían su cotidianidad sin necesidad de preocuparse por más que sus problemas personales y necesarios una aptitud bastante agradecida hasta cierto punto aun cuando el mundo avanzaba tratando de que se tomase en cuenta lo que los humanos podían hacer al medio ambiente o como gastaban los recursos.

Pero esto no es lo que importaba ahora sino el camino de un mago a través de lo que el elegía en su destino que apenas tenía el poder para ser una leyenda entre sus familiares, pero aquello no le importaba ya que ser una leyenda no era su destino como lo había elegido junto a su hermano más cercano. Entonces la mansión de un tamaño considerable se mantenía en silencio hasta ahora.

-voy a salir-hablo un adolescente de unos 15 años, su cabello subió se mantenía como oro puro cubierto por un sombrero simple, sus ojos azules brillaban al momento que la puerta era abierta por un mayordomo a la vez que su piel se mostraba de un color algo tostado por el sol que se acomodaba a su ropa casual consistente en ropa formal su parte superior y la inferior un pantalón de un color cercano a un café claro algo ajustados junto a sus zapatillas converse blancas.

Una pequeña albina de ojos azules que daba la apariencia de una niña de unos 12 años en un vestido violeta le seguía con una gran muestra de preocupación por el chico.

-no hagas nada estúpido onichan-pronuncio la albina al joven que solamente le dio una sonrisa.

-tranquila, solo voy a cosas normales-saliendo de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿y qué sentido hay de normal en nuestra vida?

El chico camino uno buen tiempo hasta pasar por una tienda de comestibles comprando un paquete de galletas y un jugo mientras deambulaba hasta llegar a una tienda de libros, dentro de ella camino como si conociese de memoria el camino hasta llegar a el último piso del edificio, allí entro a un cuarto que poseía una cerradura electrónica en la que coloco la clave, entro a un cuarto con un par de libros diferentes a los de los pisos anteriores que provenían de autores de los diferentes continentes y género, en cambio estos se sentían diferentes a simple vista incluyendo el par de computadoras en el lugar que eran usadas por una mujer y un hombre respectivamente mientras la mujer tenía una computadora portátil en su lado derecho con Word abierto.

-que hay chicos-hablo el joven rubio sonriendo mientras se acababa su jugo.

-o Relin es bueno verte-hablo el hombre moreno y cabello negro saludando con su mano-¿a qué se debe que vengas hoy?

-nada importante, solo quería saber si ya habían llegado el libro que necesitaba.

-llego hace unos días-le menciono la mujer pelirroja que parecía de unos 15 años aunque su mirada era más madura que combinaba con sus ojos azules mientras se levantaba para ir a la librería y tomar un libro viejo-uso útil de la magia para tontos-dándole el libro al nombrado Relin que lo tomo sonriendo mientras la pelirroja volvía a lo que estaba haciendo antes-cierto, también te llego un encargo.

-¿algo interesante?-pregunta interesado mientras iba a su lado y observaba lo escrito en Word para después lamentarse de haberlo hecho.

-no me dijeron nada solo me dieron esta carta-dándole el sobre blanco-es raro ver que alguien de cartas estos días sino son cuentas o algo así-revisando una página en la computadora que resulto ser gmail y leyendo un mensaje-tch, que mala suerte ya van 13 comentarios malos-mordiendo la una de su pulgar derecho-¿acaso no tienen mejores cosas que hacer?

-¿escribiste algo nuevo?-trato de ser amable por lo último leído que no fue de su agrado.

-solo un fic, deberías leerlo creo que esta es mi obra maestra.

-dijiste lo mismo con la yaoi de la vez anterior de seguro esta también lo es.

-no es yaoi...bueno al protagonista le molestan con eso, pero es un triángulo amoroso lo puedes leer tranquilamente su aptitud ya parecía mas de su edad sonriendo con los ojos brillando como una plegaria.

-lo pensare, aunque deberías dejar de venir aquí para esto de tu centro de paz y eso Victorie pero... ¡usa tu maldito internet no el público!

-oye sabes que no tengo,-enojada por la aptitud de su amigo aunque siempre discutiesen por lo mismo-mis padres son una molestia de magos, incluso me usaran solo como un objeto para subir de estatus con los Berculin, no sé cómo continua eso aun estos años sobre crear grandes magos y dar a la hija en matrimonio al mejor postor.

-esta desde la edad media o incluso antes-hablo el otro hombre por primera vez-, además no veo que esto cambie aun con las alianzas que han habido estos años, de todos modos no digo que todas sean así algunas casas han aceptado el cambio, oí que el heredero Pendragon ha estado saliendo con una humana normal ¿qué crees Relin?

-no se Jaquel,-se notaba molesto por el guiño que hizo el hombre para que le siguiese el juego-puedo ser un mago pero es difícil acercarse a los Pendragon aunque una vez vi a los dos hijos más jóvenes.

-¿y cómo eran?-sonriendo mientras Victorie se detenía de sus actividades para escuchar-sé que su padre es el sekiryuutei así que deberían parecer poderosos aun jóvenes.

-no lo sé,-algo disgustado por ese detalle que se usaba siempre en ellos-aunque solo eran niños de 6 años pude notar que no poseían ninguna pizca de poder bruto, al menos no aun quizá cuando ya tengan más edad se pueda notar, claro que no se compararan al Gremory-sonriendo mientras Victorie fantaseaba un rato-he oído que a su edad ya supero el potencial de su madre y es tan hábil con la espada como su maestro y hermanos mayores.

-sé que es bastante fuerte a sus 16 años aunque no participo mucho en la anterior guerra.

-¿quién mandaría a un niño a una guerra?-pregunto Victorie sorprendida por lo que había escuchado-¿Acaso son idiotas los demonios?

-bueno no creo que ellos hayan sido solo ellos, mi madre participo en la guerra mientras nos dejaba a mis hermanos y a mí con nuestros abuelos-comento Relin-, pero gran parte de los Gremory participaron en la guerra al menos en una ocasión en particular, el actual Leviatán se dice que fue una de las peores amenazas contra los insurgente, fue capaz de llegar al nivel de un Rey dragón en ese tiempo aunque ahora no se si habrá superado aquello, pero si lo hizo no me sorprende si le gana a su padre.

-no me asusta el poder de ese sujeto, su padre ya era un monstruo y ahora me dices que el hijo lo supero-hablo Jaquel por segunda vez y se notaba bastante sorprendido por la información dada más que cualquiera aun cuando era el más viejo de los tres, pero sus palabras decían lo contrario-mientras no hayan más guerras o algo por el estilo me puedo relajar en mi trabajo.

-y así yo te pago por tus buenos servicios amigo-Relin sonrió mientras abría la carta para leer dando una sonrisa aún más sincera-Jaquel amigo, parece que vamos a estar ocupados.

-¿mercado o información?

-ambos.

-o si...-cambio las páginas que usaba a unos software lleno de algoritmos y también sellos mágicos-¿que necesitas?

-recuerdas los códigos de las cuentas bancarias de los Helin-su amigo asintió-bueno las usaremos, tenemos un banco que hackear y robarles el dinero de los Helin para una venta de lágrimas de fénix en Indonesia.

-¿puedo ayudar?-pregunto Victorie.

-aun no estas lista-Relin la saco de su asiento para tomar la computadora mientras ella se iba a otro escritorio a escribir-te dejaremos un hackeo que no sea de vida o muerte mañana ¿vale?

-vale...pero espero que me ensenen bien idiotas.

-en este trabajo siempre lo vale-dijo Jackel mientras comensa a usar al teclado con gran habilidad-quien crees que le saca dinero a los Gremory para variar, bueno nosotros lo hicimos una vez despues comenzamos con los bancos.

-por eso digo que ustedes dos son idiotas.

-gracias por el cumplido-le dijo Relin al moverse un poco mas lento que Jackel-si hay algo mejor que la magia es un buen hackeo.

-cierto...recorde cuando nos metimos en la base de datos de la Nasa solo por el nombre de una nave y como callo.

-no fue el mejor trabajo que hicimos, mas cuando apenas estaba en practica.

-para mi fue una pasada despues de salir de la carcel.

-bueno...al menos esto es para el jueves nuestro pedido viene de los hindues que han tenido inconvenientes en un par de ataque terroristas, si alguien quiere lagrimas de feniz en el mercado negro espero que sean sobrenaturales porque sino volvimos a hacerlo.

-por algo seguimos el dinero ¿no?-sonriendo a su amigo-aun debemos pedirle a Sandra que trabaje en el pedido de las camaras.

-yo le habiso-hablo Valerie levantandose para ir a otra puerta y entrar.

-¿qué otra cuenta usaremos?-hablo Jackel serio-no podemos sacar demasiado se daran cuenta.

-la de lo Delin y Restin, me encargare con mi hermano de estar frente a los compradores para silenciarlos dependiendo de a quien vendan, sino es a nadie importante nos las quedamos y las revendemos.

-me gusta la idea muchacho, aunque deberiamos hacer un par de homunculos para que este lugar trabaje mejor.

-prefiero algo pequeño, ademas no hacemos tantos trabajos de este tipo solo somos imformantes y una que otra vendedores de aparatos de espionaje.

-lo se Relin, pero a veces creo que podemos hacer mas cosas.

-¿dinero o idealista?

-sabes mi respuesta.

-lo supuse...este mundo no cambiara asi que no hay necesidad de cambiarlo sino adaptarnos y usarlo a nuestro favor.

-el dinero lo mueve todo pero a la vez todos tenemos un limite en nuestra moral, espero que lo comprendas con mi ejemplo.

-despues de esto quieres robar un banco y pasar el dinero a un centro de caridad.

-que sean tres centros-sonriendo-tambien debo hablar con unos sicarios que necesitan informacion de un blanco.

-algo que sea malo.

-parece.

-bien, no quiero otro caso de matar a un tipo bueno o a la familia entera.

-lo se Relin, lo se mejor que nadie y no me gusta recordarlo.

Relin y Jackel siguieron su trabajo mientras en otro de los cuartos del ultimo pido Valerie se encontraba con una afroamericana en una mesa llena de piezas electronicas.

-bueno los muchachos necesitan más cámaras-hablo Valerie.

-que se bayan a la mierda estoy ocupada-hablo su companera-acaso olvidaron que tengo que generar una mejor red para nosotros.

-lo siento Sandra, pero parece que se nos acaba el dinero.

-¡y a mi que me importa! Este no es mi trabajo, yo hago arte aqui no trabajos monotomos.

-pero aun asi te gustan-colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

-bueno un poco-quitandose los lentes que usaba para cuando trabajaba mostrando sus ojos color chocolate.

-bueno solo has mas camaras y algunos rastreadores.

-vale, pero espero que lo que esten haciendo ahora nos saque unos buenos billetes.

-yo tambien.

...

Boston 23:51

-¿entonces cuál es tu plan ahora?

La pregunta era hecha por Ernestine mientras observaban un motel de mal gusto en el que habian entrado a los que habian estado siguiendo las ultimas horas.

-esa chica ya la estoy odiando por ser puta.

-oye cuida esas palabras-le reprocho Tatsuya-esto es muy normal, y lo que haremos es muy simple necesito que te vuelvas murcielagos y ataques a los dos para dormirles. Voy a sacarles informacion.

-¿por qué debo hacerlo yo?-le dijo enojada por el trabajo-esto es una molestia.

-hare algo que hacen humanos a medias-sonriendole de una manera forzada caminando hacia otra direccion con una mascara en mano-traelos aqui volvere en unos minutos.

Tatsuya coloco su mascara mientras se movia generando una barrera improvizada hasta llegar a un callejon donde habian unos hombres tratando de violar a dos mujeres.

Se lleno de una gran ira por lo que veia mientras escuchaba los gritos de las mujeres antes que les tapasen sus bocas, deseaba matarles pero no se veia con ese derecho ahora por lo que al menos les haria sufrir lo mas que pudiese un mumano sin matarle o contarles alguna extremidad porque hoy estaba de un buen humor.

Como una sombra callo en silencio acercandose a los hombre agarrando a dos con fuerza desde sus cabezas para hacer que se golpeasen, el sonido hizo que el resto se diese la vuelta para que le observasen con su mascara que parecia salida de un anime lo que no estaba lejos de la realidad.

-matenlo-dijo uno de los hombres a lo que el resto fue hacia el enmascarado con una sonrisa macabra.

"No valen ni de entretenimiento" penso Tatsuya al golpear al tercer oponente al que se enfrentaba sin olviadar roperle una pierna y dislocar su hombro, otro trato de apunale pero fue mas rapido que su oponente colocandose a su espalda para romper su brazo y dejarle inconsiente como al los ultimos tres. Entonces el último de ellos le miro con una furia que demostraba un odio bastante divertido para Tatsuya.

-te metiste entre nosotros y nuestra diversion maldito-hablo el hombre-ahora heristes a mis amigos, debes pagarlo caro y juro que te dolera-saco dos cuchillos mientras la mujeres se congelaron por el miedo-y tambien me divertire al matarte heroe.

-quien dijo que era un heroe-las palabras de tatsuya eran distorsionadas por la mascara dandole un tono aterrador-solo soy una de tus pesadillas haciendose realidad, asi que dime...¿alguna vez has sentido que eres humano?

-¡claro que sí!-atacando de con su cuchillo derecho pero Tatsuya le agarro con fuerza para lanzarle al suelo como un simple muneco para despues colocarse ensima de el.

-tu respuesta es correcta-rompio su brazo con suma facilidad-eres humano aun haciendo esto, pero por hacerlo para mi no vales nada-detuvo el segudo cuchillo a sentimetros de su mascara rompiendo la muneca del hombre-por eso mismo te dejare libre por ser un companero humano, claro...no sin antes arreglar un poco esa cara tuya-dio un gran punetaso que le saco una buena cantidad de dientes y despues otro que dejo su ojo morado.

Al acabar se acerco a las mujeres que seguian asustadas por lo que habia hecho por lo que desidio dormirlas no sin antes quitarse la mascara y decirles.

-esta bien...ustedes no recordaran esto-su sonrisa las camo mientras ellas caian en un sueno profundo.

Tatsuya subio a los edificios de nuevo sin olvidar sacar a las mujeres del callejon entonces observo el cielo, especificamente la luna al no haber estrellas visibles y hablo.

-tenia razon, hubiesen deseado una vida normal para mi pero al final jamas la poseere mama, ese es el destino de mi clase.

Sus ojos siguieron observando la luna que brillaba en todo el mundo mientras esperaba que la historia oculta incluso de los sobrenaturales naciese.

 **Bueno este seria el primer capítulo de la sombra del sekiryuutei en si, por favor y dejar sus comentarios o den ideas de personajes si pueden con tal de que no sean mas hijos de issei al tener ya usar 4 en lo que tengo pensado.**

 **Aquellos que ya la apoyen gracias de todos modos y espero que acepten mi primer intento de fic de dxd.**

 **tratare de responder si es que necesitan saber algo con tal de que no sea muy importante en la historia, y si es asi sera pro pm.**


	5. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

9:50 del siguiente día.

-¿bien, quien de ustedes empieza?

Las palabras de Tatsuya penetraban en las almas del mago y la humana que estaban frente a él, aun con su máscara podían sentir la frialdad en sus ojos que demostraban que si no decían lo que pedían no saldrían libres de esto.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde el secuestro de estos que habían sido mantenidos en un sueño inducido por los hermanos que habían dormido hasta ahora

-¿qué es lo que quieres?

El primero en hablar fue la mujer que sin saber que pasaría solo podía preguntar.

-no tenemos dinero-su voz ya se notaba temblorosa-por favor déjanos.

-mira, no me interesa el dinero-le dijo Tatsuya.

-¿entonces?

-solo quiero matarles y dejar sus cuerpos en algún lado que valga la pena.

El miedo de ambos se apodero de ellos pero la razón era diferente en cada uno, para la mujer era el de morir pero para el mago era el hecho que el hombre frente a él no les aprisiono por solo estar en el lugar adecuado y eso lo demostraba su acompañante que poseía un aura demasiado poderosa para su gusto lo que significaba que esto no era algo normal.

-oye no juegues con ellos-la voz distorsionada provenía esta vez de Ernestine la que había mantenido el silencio hasta ahora esperando un interrogatorio rápido.

-vamos, solo era una broma no los matare-sus palabras eran sinceras, mientras revisaba unos mensajes en su celular para después colocar una foto y mostrarla a sus prisioneros-ahora vamos a lo importante, quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre él.

La orden era dirigida a la mujer que miro la foto con algo de asombro y a la vez ignorancia debido a que la capturasen por solo un conocido.

-que quieren con él, apenas lo conozco-pronuncio aun con miedo.

-eso ya lo sé-le hablo Tatsuya mirándole a los ojos mientras se agachaba para estar a la misma altura-, no te culpo por dormir con él de vez en cuando, de hecho apoyo tu liberalidad que quizá te mate de alguna manera, como ahora que tienes a su amigo de acompañante-ambos voltearon a ver al mago que miraba con enojo a la mujer-¿acaso no te dijo? Duerme con este mago de tu grupo-mostrándole l foto-, los he seguido un buen tiempo por lo que no miento.

La mujer no podía comprender lo que ocurría aparte de que su nueva pareja de diversión le veía como una prostituta gratis lo que demostraba con su expresión de asco hacia ella.

-puta-le dijo el mago mientras se llenaba de cólera.

-oye tío no es para tanto, acostúmbrate a la realidad-hablo el enmascarado encogiéndose de brazos-aunque aún sea mal visto incluso yo lo creo, para mi hay un límite y no lo digo solo por las mujeres, nosotros también debemos mantenernos menos propensos a dormir con la primera mujer que pase delante nuestro.

-¡si era solo eso lo que querías suéltanos! ...l-el mago estaba por hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez un canto de magia cuando el enmascarado le introdujo un trapo en su boca.

-sabes deberías hacer las cosas fáciles para ambos-agachándose para quedar a la altura del mago frente a él y agarrar su cabello con fuerza para que le mirase a los ojos ocultos en su máscara-puedo ser muy amable a veces, pero en estas ocasiones puedo volverme tu peor pesadilla.

La voz de Tatsuya se distorsionaba cada vez más debido a la máscara dando una gran cantidad de voces que infundía miedo en ambos rehenes apaciguando el enojo del mago que podría mojarse los pantalones al estar frente de la misma muerte como él decía.

-oye ya termina esto- hablo Ernestine que se mantenía de brazos cruzados a lo lejos cambiando su rostro con magia-necesito volver a casa.

-esto lleva tiempo, claro que yo también quiero terminar rápido-se levantó para alejarse unos metros de los prisioneros-entonces seremos muy buenos amigos nosotros tres.

Aun así la máscara se podía notar el sarcasmo y quizá la sonrisa en ese momento

...

12:23

-eso fue sumamente fácil que digamos.

La mención de esas palabras provenientes de Tatsuya no era de mucho agrado para su hermana Ernestine cuando su hermano había hecho hace un par de horas juegos mentales con sus anteriores prisioneros.

Hacía ya un tiempo que les habían borrado la memoria de lo ocurrido y dejado en ubicaciones diferentes para evitar algún problema para después pasar a un Starbucks por un vanilla latte para Tatsuya y un caramel macchiato para Ernestine, ambos con bastante azúcar, un hábito que ambos ganaron después de preferir la mayoría de los dulces que se encontrasen aunque se limitasen para no tener caries.

En ese tiempo ninguno menciono lo ocurrido no solo porque no quisiesen sino también debido a que Ernestine llamaba mucho la atención por lo hermosa que era, lo cual les limitaba mucho y más cuando Tatsuya comparado a sus hermanos no tenía un rostro que podría calificarle de bello, el simplemente era un hombre guapo que se encontraba por el camino, lo que le ayudaba mucho para evitar llamar la atención y así era cuando agradecía sus orígenes japoneses que podían salvarle en ciudades con gran cantidad de extranjeros.

Pero como se había dicho su hermana y la mayoría de sus hermanos que heredaron las facciones de sus madres parecían supermodelos, esto daba como resultado que se les hubiesen acercado hombres y mujeres por igual para conseguir el número de Ernestine, aunque hubo unos casos en los cuales se acercaron por Tatsuya que ignoraba con gracia a las mujeres.

Actualmente se encontraban en la azotea de otro edificio cerca de los barrios bajos vigilando un par de pandilleros.

-dime porque crees que estarán aquí Tatsuya-Ernestine parecía algo molesta por el lugar en que estaban.

-un estereotipo de mago aun usado por los sobrenaturales no es del todo correcto, al menos desde que la magia circula por más lugares estos días lo que hace que se creen nuevas clases y escondites...todo eso se lo debemos a nuestro amigo Loki con su guerra.

-sé que fue una guerra molesta aunque fue la primera vez que ocurría algo a tal escala desde hacía unos anos.

-no me lo recuerdes, aún hay muchas muestras de ello, la mayoría de las especies redujeron su población e incluso el capital se invirtió en el desarrollo de armas que ahora se venden en el mercado negro.

-no es cierto, se ha recuperado una buena cantidad de las armas de la guerra, papa se ha encargado de ello.

-eso ni tú lo crees one-chan...-sonriendo por la expresión de su hermana con sus palabras la cual hacia un puchero bastante divertido para una mujer que era un vampiro más que alguna otra especie aunque duro poco al volver a su semblante tradicional, una mezcla de seriedad y diversión.

-eso es cierto Tatsuya-kun...-sentándose en la punta del edificio-papa no sabe cómo trabajar esto, odio admitirlo pero se la pasa durmiendo con nuestros madres, particularmente Ravel-okasan.

Ambos hermanos conocían bien las aptitudes pervertidas de su padre que no habían cambiado desde hacia todos estos años, algo conocido por todos aquellos que hayan oído del oppai-dragon uno de los seres más poderosos de estos años aun con cerca de 50 años lo que le hacía un ser extremadamente joven. Pero esto no era lo más importante para ellos en este momento y Tatsuya lo sabía bien, aunque no todos sabían lo que en verdad ocurría en el mundo sobrenatural prefería guardárselo para evitar problemas que empezasen con solo decir como actuaban gran parte de las familias de demonios como era la asociada a su padre aunque este mismo posea su propio clan.

-nuestro viejo debía haber poseído una vida normal, jamás nació para este mundo, al menos no de la manera en la que vive ahora-pronuncio Tatsuya colocándose a la derecha de su hermana.

-¿crees que hubiera tenido hijos?-pregunto Ernestine.

-al menos uno, lo pervertido se le hubiese disminuido al ver que no conseguía nada y hubiese conquistado a una mujer que le aceptase...sabes me gusta cómo suena parte de eso, es mejor que tener como 10 esposas.

-si tú lo dices,-dando un suspiro- ya no hay muchos que piensen así. Ver a papá hace que los niños quieran un harem de todas las especies estos días.

-aunque eso terminara haciendo la creación de nuevas especies hibridas, es muy probable que esas mismas quieran el reconocimiento y un nombre propio-hecho un vistazo a los humanos que caminaban sin preocupación alguna a estas horas de la tarde-por eso no me gusta estar en lo sobrenatural.

-quizá para ti pero yo no tengo otro mundo, mamá me crio aquí y debo atenerme a lo que soy, es diferente a ti que es más humano que dragón-sonriendo mientras miraba a su hermano-sino fuese por tu sangre diría que eres humano.

-ese fue uno de los peores días de mi vida-tocando su cuello al recordar el dolor que había sentido una vez.

-ya han pasado 5 años, debes perdonar a tu querida hermana...-se notaba la burla en sus palabras mientras Tatsuya con unas palabras hacia aparecer sobre sus pies un círculo mágico que Ernestine desconocía que después subió hasta su cabeza cambiando su atuendo a uno negro similar al de un ejecutivo si no fuese por el largo del abrigo y la máscara gris que daba la apariencia de un ser robótico-¿harás cosplay?-burlándose de su hermano que se colocaba la máscara mientras su cabello se volvía negro.

-en cierta manera iré a pasar el rato-dando un paso hacia adelante-te veré en unos minutos.

Con sus últimas palabras desapareció con una velocidad que Ernestine jamás esperaría de su hermano aun con magia.

-que es lo que nos escondes Tatsuya.

...

Dentro de uno de los tantos edificios todo era silencio para el resto mientras que dentro un mundo diferente ocurría.

Los magos mantenían su taller oculto en el subterráneo que habían creado en su escondite junto a magia para alterar el tamaño verdadero de este que podía compararse a una mansión de tamaño considerable, esto bien lo conocería cualquier mago en realidad pero había un detalle que habían olvidado aquellos que solo pensaban en los estereotipos de todas las clases sean sociales o dependiendo de la especie, porque aquellos que salen de lo que uno pieza pueden sorprendernos.

-carajo-exclamo Tatsuya cuando las alarmas que habían colocado los magos se activaron al momento de pasar parte de la primera planta del edificio que parecía vacío hasta que le capto una cámara oculta a la que este apenas logro notar-tengo que hacerlo rápido.

Sabía bien que los magos huirían en lugar de luchar, no muchos conocían esta clase de escondites que podían valer el 1 por ciento de todas las posibilidades que pienses de cualquier mago, por esta razón preferirían vivir llevándose todo lo que han hecho en vez de luchar creyendo que fue un tonto aquel que se atrevió a entrar en su guarida.

-tenemos 5 minutos, tomen todo lo que puedan!-grito uno de los magos-las defensas comenzaron hace 10 segundos.

Los magos corrían yendo a sus respectivas zonas de estudio tomando sus instrumentos más valiosos sin importar nada mas desapareciendo en círculos de tele transportación que les llevarían a lugares aleatorios para evitar que les siguiesen, no era una opción la captura para ninguno de ellos y menos la muerte en su política de trabajo y esto era a que siempre caminaban por la muerte al buscar un nuevo hechizo que pudiese servirles o al crear un nuevo material mágico, la muerte no era algo que quisiesen.

-¡está en la tercera planta!-grito uno.

-¡rápido los golems no están sirviendo, y le quedan dos plantas aun!-grito otro mientras tomaba sus últimas pertenencias y desaparecía.

Quedaban solo 4 magos cuando las alarmas quedaron en silencio y cambio al frio.

-llego demasiado rápido...-hablo unos temblando mientras observaba como el hielo comenzaba a formarse en la puerta y parece, pero aun así el siguió con su círculo de transportación como el resto-estamos muertos.

El enmascarado hizo que las puertas se hiciesen añicos cuando todo fue reemplazado por el hielo, en silencio caminaba esperando a que aún hubiese algún mago lo que solo podía dejar a la suerte.

-y así es como mi suerte es buena conmigo-pronuncio al ver a dos magos aun en el lugar-ustedes de seguro son los con más información o los que tenían todo en desorden aunque a mí no me importa solo vendrán conmigo.

Al dar un paso más, uno de los magos canto un conjuro de fuego mientras el otro invoco uno de rayo atacando al enmascarado mientras su transportación continuaba a cada segundo, sabían bien que esto podía perjudicarles pero ya les importaba porque él estaba allí.

No fue necesario mucho esfuerzo de parte del enmascarado detener el ataque, alzando su mano derecha mientras levemente pronunciaba un canto para su magia. El fuego lleno de fiereza se movía como un tigre lanzándose a su presa y el rayo de un brillo azulado serpenteaba hacia su atacante, ambos con la misma intensidad golpearon al imponente muro de hielo formado alrededor del enmascarado, no parecía ceder por nada que hiciesen elementos contrarios al líquido solido que no se inmutaba.

-¿eso es todo?-las palabras del enmascarado solo eran de decepción, decepción hacia no solo hacia ellos sino también hacia sí mismo-con esto se supone que querían detenerme a mí o cualquier otro.

El muro desapareció junto a la magia de los magos que solo podían observar con miedo al enmascarado que comenzó a correr hacia ellos para solo colocarse frente a uno, pero la trasportación había concluido.

-mierda.

Tatsuya había quedado solo en el edificio, miro a sus alrededores logrando observar pocos pergaminos y libros en el lugar, algunos ya empezaban a quemarse, otros solo estaban en el suelo por el ataque anterior. Sabía bien que un mago aquí se llevaría lo que más pudiese poniendo en primer orden sus trabajos más importantes por lo que era una pérdida de tiempo buscar entre lo que quedo algo que le sea de mucha ayuda, quizá le daría una idea de lo que ocurría en el lugar aunque eso no serbia, incluso ir por aquel que capturo antes no serviría, no cuando esto ocurrió y su magia para borrar la memoria era débil por lo que pudo haber huido o se matase.

-esto fue mi puto descuido-se rasco la cabeza por frustración, no era uno de los mejores trabajos que había hecho, aun así tenía que mantenerse tranquilo en este momento y más ahora que no tenía más opciones que solo explorar el lugar lo mejor que pudiese.

Para Tatsuya la guarida de los magos era un lugar bastante asqueroso cuando se trataba de experimentos, sabía bien que sean normales o del mundo sobrenatural los experimentos para crear algo nuevo hacían que se perdiesen muchas vidas solo para avanzar un poco más, este tipo de lugares pocas veces eran visto lo que hacía que le diese lastima por los cuerpos que habían quedado en el lugar, no pudo encontrar a muchos humanos vivos o al menos que pudiese llamarse vivo en estos momentos lo que no podía pasar desapercibido por nadie, la alquimia que se utilizó en ellos les había hecho algo que no se podría describir fácilmente y mucho menos aceptar.

-lo siento.

Palabras sin sentimiento salieron de su boca al verles encerrados en lo que parecían celdas de la edad media, algunos aún seguían normales pero otros ya era difícil de aceptar lo que les hicieron.

-¿buscaban acaso forzar la creación de híbridos?

Su pregunta podía parecer algo estúpida en muchos casos cuando pensabas que en la época las especies sobrenaturales estaban uniéndose y coexistiendo en las nuevas ciudades creadas pero todo era por poder e influencias, las especies querían probar lo que podían conseguir de las otras al tener su descendencia generando híbridos. Quizá pareciese que todo era malo pero Tatsuya que muchos fueron por amor, su mismo padre era la muestra de ello al haberse casado con una gran cantidad de especies llegando a tener una gran descendencia que gozaba de los privilegios de este nuevo mundo aun cuando las secuelas de la guerra podían observarse.

-parece que deberé hablar de esto con el sensei.

Mientras mencionaba eso corroboro el estado de los sobrevivientes para curarles lo que mejor pudiese si era necesario, luego fue con su hermana.

...

-te demoraste-la voz de Ernestine se notaba molesta al ver como su hermano le había dejado en medio de un lugar bastante deplorable.

-lo siento, tuve inconvenientes-la respuesta de Tatsuya solo le molesto más a lo que termino golpeándole en el estómago-...maldita hermana.

-te lo mereces, jamás se deja a una dama sola-sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-pues para mi eres una mujer que puede matar a cualquiera si te lo propones.

-no tengo la necesidad o lo olvidas, para eso es resto de la familia esta porque ellos quieren la fama. Yo no necesito eso-miro un momento a su hermano que con ese traje sentía que era otra persona, quizá alguien más siniestro-podrías quitarte el traje ya.

Tatsuya obedeció en silencio volviendo a su ropa normal para después revisar su teléfono celular notando un mensaje de Relin.

-oye tengo que irme, dile al sensei que el trabajo está hecho y que me llame, ahora tengo un pequeño asunto que atender-miro a su hermana que apenas reacciono.

-oye eso...

-te veo luego-con una velocidad considerable se alejó entre los edificios dejando nuevamente sola a Ernestine sin que pudiese hablar para después irse en un círculo mágico.

...

Relin se la había pasado leyendo un libro sobre la filosofía de Pitágoras, apenas había terminado la mitad de este cuando recibió un mensaje de Tatsuya para reunirse, dejo todo como antes y salió sin avisar escabulléndose por un escondite que había encontrado en la casa Pendragon hacia unos años; le había mostrado este atajo solamente a su hermana "" que venía a menudo a visitarle junto a Robertina aunque muchas veces le molestase que viniesen solamente a que entrenase más que solo magia, claro está que ellas no sabía la verdad de su trabajo como hacker aun cuando tuviese contactos de su propia familia y sus afiliados a quienes pudiese perjudicar con solo utilizar la información que poseía.

Mientras entraba al pasadizo secreto su familia había estado desayunando al ser domingo por lo que intentaros ir por él, la encargada fue la segunda hija Pendragon llamada Marie, la joven de 10 años había empezado hace poco su entrenamiento mágico a cargo de uno de los pupilos de su madre por lo que sentía que ella era la que debía traer un gran prestigio a la familia en ámbitos mágicos cuando su tío había sido el que trajo devuelta la leyenda del poder de los Pendragon en el uso de la espada y su propia madre el orgullo de su poder mágico antes de volverse otras especies para que perdure más su linaje. Ella lo admitía apenas veía a su padre y no le necesitaba no cuando su familia le crio para que aprendiese el camino de la magia desde su nacimiento mientras su propio hermano había demostrado no servir como un prodigio y al no ser un heredero se le dejo en paz mientras al resto se les evito esto, por ello le disgustaba compartir la sangre con alguien que aun siendo un inútil seguía tratando de ser un mago.

-hermano, es hora de comer-su voz era suave combinando de buena manera con su bello rostro, toco con suavidad la puerta un par de veces la puerta sin que hubiese respuesta por lo que prefirió entrar-hermano la comida...

La habitación de Relin se encontraba vacía algo que no era de sorprender al este salir a menudo los fines de semana como lo había hecho ayer, su cuarto estaba bien ordenado con cada artículo en su lugar dándole un aire de antigüedad sino fuese por la computadora y los libros de ficción colocados en los estantes, Marie pocas veces había entrado al cuarto de su hermano sin que él estuviese y las que lo había hecho eran solamente para intercambiar un par de palabras que eran vagas en su mente.

-al menos esto parece lo de un verdadero mago.

Sus palabras eran sinceras, la habitación parecía una mini biblioteca si se comparaba a la poseída por los Pendragon la cual abarcaba incluso escrituras tan antiguas como el mismo clan o mayor a ellos. Marie cerró la puerta ignorando todo lo que había a la vista sin saber lo que le hubiese deparado el husmear los secretos de su hermano.

...

El lugar de encuentro entre Relin y Tatsuya fue buenos aires ambos preferían las ciudades en las que fuese menor la influencia de las facciones más grandes como lo era Europa y Asia por lo que América y África eran los mejores puntos para ellos.

El edificio elegido fue un edificio que estaba en construcción para evitar que sus rostros llamasen la atención en las cámaras o internet, ambos sabían que Relin era un buen blanco en caso de que se quisiese infringir un daño a los Pendragon y que estos llamasen a un conflicto bélico, por esta razón fue que los demonios devolvieron Avalon como también armas que no fuesen pertenecientes a ellos o al menos eso se cree estos días.

-¿entonces para que me necesitas?-pregunto Tatsuya acomodándose en el piso.

-bueno tengo un encargo es en Indonesia-respondió Relin mientras se acomodaba cerca de su hermano para darle una botella con agua que el mayor recibió.

-¿lagrimas?-bebió un poco mientras revisaba algunas páginas en su teléfono.

-sí, los hindúes al parecer las están usando y uno de nuestros contactos quiere que les vendamos las nuestras.

-¿te fías de él?

-claro, daría mi vida por ese maldito-su sarcasmo hizo que su hermano sonriese.

-debes mejorar eso, también tu capacidad de mentir no todos son personas fáciles de engañar recuerda bien eso, muchos solo buscaran una manera de usarte a su beneficio y por eso debes ser mejor que ellos.

-tomare el consejo-bebiendo un poco de su botella-, y tu deberías acompañarme al mercado negro en Sudáfrica recuerdo que la última vez que fui conseguí un par de escamas de dragón eléctrico y oro rojo que me ayudaron a generar buenos campos delimitados.

-sabes que no quiero pasar mucho en lo sobrenatural Relin, si quieres puedo acompañarte una vez pero no estoy con ganas de más y quizá tenga que volver a desaparecer ahora que hay magos en Boston.

-si esto sigue entonces ya empezó algo grande ¿no?

-espero que no sino el sensei me enviara a trabajos más a menudo y no quiero llamar la atención, menos toparme con alguno de los otros-Relin le miro algo triste-¿que pasa?

-¿tanto te disgusta estar con nosotros?

Tatsuya miro a su hermano menor un momento, apenas se podía notar el parecido de sus rostros y quizá lo único que tuviesen, aquella era la razón por la que LeFey la madre de Relin le dejo hacer lo que quisiese al ser el recuerdo vivo del amor que había entre ella y su padre aunque también otros esperaban mucho de él.

-yo solo no soy como ustedes, quizá lo entiendas un poco pero eso no es suficiente, nací y me crie alejado de todo lo que su mundo-observo un momento su mano que no poseía ninguna imperfección, pero para el sus manos no alcanzarían ni sostendrían algo que importase porque ya la sangre estaba en ellas-, ¿sabes? Yo siento lastima por el resto-Relin iba a responderle cuando Tatsuya continuo con un tono más serio-, lástima porque varios de ellos son usados por sus familias y no digas que me equivoco Relin no hay manera que con solo 30 años los demonios cambien muchas de sus costumbres.

-lo sé muy bien Tatsuya, al menos logre darme cuenta aunque el resto no, por lo que comprendo lo que sientes aunque también se las razones de ellos los conozco mejor que tú y se lo que han vivido que no se compara a lo nuestro-apretó con fuerza su puno-por eso...

Tatsuya bajo un poco el sombrero de Relin para que este tuviese que arreglarlo.

-ignóralos-le dijo Tatsuya que mantenía cerrado sus ojos-desde hace mucho te lo dije preocúpate solamente de tus intereses, puede que suene mal pero es lo único que podemos hacer cuando el mundo no puede ser cambiado.

-tienes razón-encogiéndose de brazos-ellos ya han decidido...pero ¿me ayudaras?

-eso está claro hermano menor-Tatsuya sonrió para luego levantarse y acercarse al final del edificio-alguien debe evitar que te maten.

-por eso no llevamos tan bien-se levantó para seguir a su hermano observando la ciudad-¿Qué paso con tu novia Tatsuya?

-termine con ella-rascándose la cabeza-ella quería que lo hiciéramos sin condón y no soy tan idiota, no voy a ser padre joven ni loco.

-bien hecho hermano, bien hecho-golpeo levemente la espalda de Tatsuya con su palma en signo de apoyo.

-recuerda esto Relin, cuidado con las de ojos azules.

-lo tendré en mente.

.

.

.

.

Perdonen que me haya demorado en actualizar esto si es que alguien lo esperaba, he estado con falta de tiempo por la escuela y el trabajo así que es difícil escribir a menudo.

si alguien tiene alguna pregunta sobre la historia puede escribirme y sobre las parejas de Issei son las de las novelas de su hijo con 4 mas creo así que los que pidan como locos hijos de ciertos personajes con issei limitense, si es que son de otros quizá pueda tomar sus ideas.

gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3:

-Relin, recuérdame no decirle a Ernestine lo que hacemos aquí-menciono Tatsuya a su hermano quien noto que el mayor parecía algo molesto y preocupado.

-tranquilo hermano, se lo que hacemos y además nadie en la familia debe saber de esto sino tendré que irme a vivir contigo-al escuchar las palabras de Relin Tatsuya hizo una mueca por el disgusto de imaginarlo, vivir solo era preferible para el por muchas razones pero si uno de sus hermanos lo encontraba todo se iría a la mierda.

-entonces haremos esto bien-tomo su celular un momento para luego mirar a Relin-necesito algo para ocultar la señal del idiota nos monitoree.

-tengo uno pero sale caro-su hermano le fulmino con la mirada dándole escalofríos-no seas así, necesito mantener las ganancias.

-soy tu socio mayor.

-esa no es buena excusa, pero es lo mejor que me puedes dar-de un círculo mágico saco un aparato que lanzo a su hermano-colocado por la... Y conecta el cable con el resto es solo llamar.

-¿funciona?-pregunto el mayor mientras hacia lo indicado.

-bloquea bien por 5 minutos, después empieza a notarse si eres bueno o pasable.

-bien, me basta con 2 minutos.

En ese momento Tatsuya marco a uno de sus contactos esperando con paciencia la respuesta, esta no tardo más de 15 segundos.

-¿Isaac estas ocupado?-pregunto el mayor de los hermanos-, bueno si tú no puedes podrías hablar con Keran porque necesito una salida rápida en caso de algo-hizo una mueca debido a algo que había escuchado-bien solo llama a alguno que esté disponible porque tengo una maldita corazonada.

Al cortar la llamada Tatsuya miro a su hermana para que fingiese que no había escuchado, Relin obedeció mientras entraba Jack con un par de armas.

-Relin saque estas de la armería-noto entonces a Tatsuya que se mantenía sin expresiones-, pero si es nuestro querido accionista, que te trae a nuestro humilde trabajo Tatsuya?

-evitar que te maten Jaquel-respondió con sarcasmo-pronto necesitare que entren a los datos de Grigori en caso de nuevas armas o sacred gears.

-¿lo dices por la booster gear del Gremory o por las armas que se les han dado?

-ambas, entiendo de que los Gremory quieran que Ixi sea su pináculo en fuerza ahora que el viejo es un Maou lo que les quita el favoritismo.

-cierto, estas cosas de evitar guerra entre demonios me aburren.

-a mí solo importa que no terminen metiendo a los niños en esto, si es necesario mataría a sus familia.

-¿estás diciendo que iniciarías una guerra?-pregunto Relin.

-no soy idiota, solo lo haría si lo hiciesen y es lo que menos quiero solo que no quiero que los jóvenes sean como los mejores-dando un suspiro-, solo acabemos esto rápido sino siento que todo se ira a la mierda.

...

Los tres hombres se colocaron máscaras y trajes que les daban la apariencia de soldados, con ellos llevaban en baúles los frascos con lágrimas de fénix que poseían para el intercambio a la vez que otros aparatos para la venta.

Frente a ellos una serie de hombres vestidos de la misma manera y armados con rifles último modelo, sabían bien que esto no era cualquier cosa al jugarse la vida en estas ventas debido al dinero que se puede conseguir por unas pocas lagrimas incluso en poca cantidad y ellos habían estado guardando al poseer un contrabando con el clan Phenex aun cuando eran de mala calidad.

-¿lo trajeron?

El que había hecho la pregunta era un hombre por lo que parecía de ascendencia africana, bestia como el resto, un soldado pero aun así se podía apreciar en su mirada la inteligencia que pocos poseían en el campo de batalla, algo útil más que nada para los humanos.

-como se pidió, dos lotes-Tatsuya fue el que hablo en esta ocasión-son libres de probar cualquiera, ya viene incluido en la paga.

-no es necesario-afirmo el líder-les creemos, por lo mismo la paga ya ha sido enviada confírmenlo.

Tatsuya hizo una seña para que Jaquel con corroborase, al obtener el la confirmación de la paga hizo que los soldados tomasen los baúles sin apartar la vista de ellos.

-fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes-el que hablo en esta ocasión fue Relin con suma confianza-a la siguiente espero que penséis en el resto de nuestros productos.

-o claro, espero que se pueda-el líder fingía ser alguien amable pero ambos lados que esto era guiado por el dinero.

-parece que tengo para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, baya mi suerte en estos dios, ¿acaso algún dios me está guiando?

Las palabras hacían eco en la zona, se podía notar el sarcasmo junto a la sed de sangre que había en el lugar.

-mierda es el-las quejas de Tatsuya fueron hechas con fastidio para luego ver a líder de sus compradores-¿hablaron de esto con alguien?

-solo los que estamos aquí sabían-respondió asustado.

-pues váyanse y busquen a su traidor, los protegeremos con el doble de paga.

-vete a la mierda, no podemos gastar más dinero-se notaba como el enojo le ganaba al miedo al recibir órdenes.

-pues muérete.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una figura se colocó detrás del soldado, este no logro reaccionar cuando se le fue arrancado el corazón que ahora estaba en posesión de su atacante.

-esta sangre tiene buen olor ¿saben?

La figura que había cegado la vida del líder de los soldados era un hombre alto y de piel pálida, para sorpresa de todos vestía un taje negro de empresario y sus ojos rojos como la sangre se mantenían fijo en ellos como un animal al ver a sus presas.

-no está mal-el hombre acababa de beber la sangre que salió del corazón al aplastarle como si fuese papel-, prefiero la sangre de los europeos pero esta no está mal de aperitivo para calentar.

Tatsuya se alejó mientras el hombre parecía ignorarle para su suerte, no era el momento de luchar y mucho menos con un vampiro.

-¡disparen!

El grito de uno de los soldados alerto a Tatsuya y sus compañeros que se escondieron detrás de unos barriles guardados como basura junto a muchos otros materiales en el lugar.

-hijos de puta no le harán nada a un vampiro-el grito de Jaquel fue en vano.

Los soldados seguían malgastando sus balas en un ser que era inmune a ellas, este mismo solo se mantenía quieto observándoles mientras sus heridas se regeneraban como si nada.

-saben, me están aburriendo mucho-la mención del vampiro solo asusto a los soldados que no podían hacer nada frente al monstruo que tenían frente suyo-los matare rápido ya que la paga fue poca.

...

Tatsuya solo podía mantenerse tranquilo en estos momentos, sabía bien los problemas que podían causar los vampiros aun de día con sus poderes en su escala más baja.

-solo nos queda una opción-al momento de hablar saco su celular buscando en uno de sus contactos al que requería.

-no es el momento para jugar, hay que hacer algo-Jaquel les recrimino a los hermanos que seguían quietos mientras mataban a los soldados-pueden contra eso.

-en este caso podría ser Jaquel-le dijo Relin bebiendo agua de una botella que traía consigo-no vamos a arriesgarnos a que nos vigilen, somos muy notorios.

-¿acaso esperan que moramos?

-no-respondió Tatsuya luego de terminar su conversación por celular-, el punto es que el muera.

...

Al momento de que las palabras de Tatsuya acabaron un proyectil perforo el edificio en el que estaban para acercarse al vampiro que lo detuvo con su mano derecha.

-así que hay alguien que quiere luchar contra mí-sus palabras no fueron muy animadas pero con mirar la el proyectil que resultó ser una flecha se llenó de júbilo-, al fin tengo para pasar el rato.

El vampiro sonriendo comenzó su camino ignorando a los vendedores y los cuerpos de los soldados que seguían repartidos por toda el área en la que lucharon.

Tatsuya junto al resto se levantaron de su cobertura para observar lo que había quedado del lugar de venta lo que hizo que Jaquel se sorprendiese.

-esto se fue a la mierda-dijo el mismo al acercarse para ver la cabeza de uno de los soldados que mantenía su expresión llena de miedo al morir-así creerán que somos mentirosos en nuestros negocios.

-si-afirmo Relin al volver a colocarse la máscara-, sabíamos que algo raro ocurría, no pensé que esto nos llevase a que un vampiro apareciese.

-por ello me molesta que Tatsuya tuviese razón-se sacó la mascar para fumar y así mantener la calma como los hermanos junto a los cuerpos que parecían habituales en sus vidas-a veces chicos me pregunto que les ensenan sus padres.

-eso no te importa Jaquel-le recordó Tatsuya-, ahora debemos irnos y ver si aún van a querer la mercancía si el contacto era otro.

-cierto, aun puede que se vengan y podamos seguir por aquí unos meces más, ¿pero que fue eso al final?-pregunto mirando a Tatsuya con una sonrisa.

-¿qué cosa?-pregunto este fingiendo ignorancia.

-el que haya atacado al vampiro fue obra tuya ¿no?

-algo así -respondió notándose su molestia al responder-, enviaron a la peor opción.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-porqué todo se va a la mierda si él se pone algo serio.

...

Mientras los vendedores hablan el vampiro corría hacia su nueva presa sin importarle la zona l leva de vegetación a la que iba esquivando flechas sin detenerse hasta llegar a un punto deshabitado a casi 3 kilómetros de su anterior ubicación. Al mantenerse quieto el vampiro espero por un nuevo ataque, pero este no llego.

-entonces tú fuiste el que se metió en el trabajo de mi cliente.

Una voz grave fue escuchada haciendo eco en el lugar, la misma tierra le ayudaba a ocultarse como uno solo aunque para el vampiro no era importante.

-a quien le importa eso-respondió el vampiro, ambos sabemos que es lo que hacemos y a que nos enfrentamos.

-en ese caso te matare rápido.

Sin perder un segundo el vampiro agudizo sus sentidos ya naturalmente superiores a los de un humano. Espero, eso fue lo único que debía hacer, no debía bajar la guardia sin importar lo que fuese contra lo que luchase menos sin conocerle.

Sin previo aviso las flechas volaron en su dirección a través de su lado izquierdo, aun con las manos en sus bolsillos esquivo el ataque con la sutileza digna de un luchador experimentado para luego buscar entre los arboles a su adversario, apenas logro ver una sombra cuando una nueva lluvia de flechas surgió a ya metros del primer ataque, tuvo que defenderse usando los arboles de escudo que eran destruido como simple papel.

-oye se más cuidadoso con la naturaleza-le grito el vampiro-, acaso no vez que es importante para no dañar el mundo.

-entonces deja que te mate rápido.

El vampiro sintió un golpe en su espalda que le empujo unos metros como si fuese una simple pelota de futbol, al detenerse sintiendo como sus heridas se regeneraban con la velocidad posible en el día.

-es raro ver a un ser que se regenere como tú-nuevamente su atacante hablo-, así que de seguro esto será divertido, te moleré a golpes.

-eso será divertido hijo de puta.

Al levantarse lo primero que el vampiro pudo observar fue a un hombre, pero no cualquiera, este ser podía compararse a una estatua por su tamaño siendo su estatura posiblemente entre los dos metros que era acompañado por una musculatura que se podía comparar a la del demonio Saigarog Bael o incluso le superaba, vestido de un ropaje que se podía decir que era la mezcla entre lo moderno y lo griego, algo útil si podía recordar a las estatuas de los legendarios héroes.

Pero aquello no era eso lo que importaba a ambos al verse frente a frente, el vampiro sonrió al hombre que le miro con sus ojos dorados que si se unían a su rostro que era cercano al mis Aquiles en belleza y a los mismos dioses en presión, pero para el vampiro como el hombre esto no importaba.

-trabajos son trabajos-dijo el hombre.

-y siempre cumplimos hasta el final-dijo el vampiro mientras ambos se colocaba en guardia.

-¡solo debemos disfrutar matándonos!

-¡pienso lo mismo!

Ambos lanzaron sus puno con una potencia inimaginable para los humanos normales, quizá si fuesen conocedores de personajes de comic y mangas uno entendería que estos seres ya no eran algo que la humanidad fuese digna de ver a menos que ellos lo permitiesen. El choque de ambos genero una corriente de viento que alejo a las aves cercanas, ambos fueron lanzados hacia atrás pero no se detuvieron con solo un golpe que haya hecho tal potencia de choque, no, ellos merecían seguir como habían prometido al verse.

Con gran velocidad el vampiro volvió al ataque dando un golpe en la barbilla del gigante que le levanto unos centímetros.

-golpea más fuerte-dijo el gigante al unir sus manos sobre su cabeza para dar un golpe directo a la espalda de su contrincante que hubiese roto su columna vertebral por el impacto sino fuese por su resistencia y regeneración.

-entonces tú has mejor eso de molerme a golpes-le reprocho el vampiro al levantarse y darle un golpe en la boca del estómago haciendo que apenas se moviese por la fuerza usada-¡puto tanque!

-¡ese eres tú!-rugió el gigante para hacer el mismo ataque que su contrincante solo para que este se protegiese con sus brazos.

-parece que esto no nos llevara a nada-hablo nuevamente mientras no paraba de golpear al gigante que apenas tenía rasguños.

-lo sé bien, solo estaba aburrido cuando me llamaron que creí que con solo unas flechas acabaría todo-seguía golpeando al vampiro mientras hablaba-, pero tú te regenerabas así que pensé que al menor podría divertirme mutilándote, aunque terminamos así-tomo al vampiro de una pierna y un brazo con fuerza-, y ya no puedo seguir divirtiéndome cuando ambos no usamos nuestro poder ¿lo dejamos por hoy Adast?

-creo que si Alsion-le respondió el vampiro-, ya solo nos falta ponernos serios para llamar la atención y terminaremos mordiéndola, mañana es la reunión y no quiero que se nos joda.

Con esas últimas palabras el vampiro ahora llamado como Adast se zafo del agarre del gigante a costa de que su agarre rompiese su pierna y brazo, pero eso no le importó cuando hizo un corte al gigante nombrado Alsion para tomar de su sangre lo que hizo que se regenerase más rápido de lo normal.

-oye eso es una maldita trampa, si tomas mi sangre sabes lo que pasara-le dijo Alsion mientras tocaba la herida que apenas se notaba en su cuerpo-luego deberán curarme.

-eso que importa, solo debo no decirlo-gruño Adast-, además la paga ya fue a mi cuenta por lo que no era a los compradores a los que protegías.

-eso es claro, esto fue una orden directa de Isaac.

-mierda, no quiero meterme con Isaac si se pone serio.

-nuca lo hace como todos nosotros.

-cierto, ¿un último round?

-como siempre.

Volvieron a ponerse en guardia listos para lo que viniesen y sin que alguien pudiese parpadear la lucha comenzó, cada golpe era intenso aun cuando ambos se limitaban, no por miedo a mata sino porque sabían que este no era el momento no para ellos como sus similares. Adast fue mandado a volar con solo un golpe pero no se dejó caer sino que se detuvo unos 10 metros después del impacto para volver y darle una pata en la pierna a Alsion para que perdiese el equilibrio y al hacerlo no perdió ninguna posibilidad de golpearle hasta que un poco de sangre salió de su boca, entonces Alsion le devolvió todo lo que hizo sin parar hasta que un brazo fue arrancado y su ojo se aplasto. Pero aun así esto no acabaría, no hasta que estuviesen tranquilos de que valía la pena dejar de golpearse.

Con un golpe bien dado Adast rompió un par de costillas de su contrincante las cuales apenas le importaron a costa de que él le arrancase uno de sus pulmones.

-me dejaste hecho mierda, aun con mi regeneración es de día y soy un rango bajo.

Adast apenas se mantenía cuando hizo un último ataque a Alsion que consistió en cortar un poco su brazo para tomar la sangre y regenerarse por completo mientras el otro tomaba una lagrima de fénix que poseía, al estar ya curados ambos caminaron por diferentes camino sin que importase los destrozos ocurridos en la zona al saber que nadie sabría de esto jamás.

...

Relin volvió con Jaquel a su tienda junto a la mercancía cansados de todo, aprovechando que no había nadie mantuvieron sus trajes dejando las armas como simples juguetes en la mesa.

-esto fue un claro intento de sabotaje-afirmo Jaquel mientras abría una lata de cerveza.

-no dudaría de ello, pero el problema radica en cual fue la razón-recordó Relin.

-¿acaso importa?-tomo un trago de cerveza antes de volver a hablar-los malditos eran nuestros mejores compradores, no podemos solo dejar esto así cuando pueden desconfiar el resto.

-mientras llevemos la mercancía al siguiente grupo no habrá problema, aun cuando tengamos que bajar el precio un poco-Jaquel le miro con algo de enojo que Relin noto pero ignoro-, el mayor problema radica en quien nos ataco.

-eso es cierto, sabia de los vampiros pero jamas escuche que se regenerasen tan rapido, mucho menos de dia.

-prefiero no saber quién era y mucho menos que ellos sepan de nosotros más que como sus posibles vendedores ilegales.

-llevamos ya un ano con esto, si todo sale bien habrá suficiente para escondernos mejor.

-hasta entonces solo podemos usar lo otro.

-y tu debe ir a la escuela.

Relin al oír eso se dio cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido hasta ahora, el había estado trabajando la mayor parte de los últimos días por lo que apenas noto la diferencia hasta ahora. La secundaria para el joven Pendragon no era un lugar algo agradable cuando se te trataba como una celebridad sin haber hecho algo que pudiese hacer que su nombre significase algo, solo otro de los hijos del sekiryuutei no era algo divertido y menos cuando tus hermanos son la nueva generación de seres más poderosos a una edad joven aun cuando Relin no piense eso. Pero ahora lo que más le importaba era evitar ir a una escuela en el inframundo o Kuo, aún más sabiendo lo que encontraría en ambas.

-espero que Tatsuya me salve de esto.

...

Tatsuya solo podría dormir en estos momentos, había vuelto unas horas antes luego del fiasco de venta en el cual se había envuelto el cual resulto con la llamada de un conoció.

-esas malditas flechas eran de Alsion-murmuro el joven en su cama sin que el sueño le ganase-, ¿en qué pensó Isaac al enviarle?

La pregunta era algo que le comía por dentro al saber las reglas de su conocido, más cuando conocías a Alsion desde hacía años.

-quizá lo sepa mañana.

Ya después de un tiempo logro que el sueño le ganase para así volver a caer en el mar que le acompañaba gran parte de las noches.

...

Entre la cordillera de los Andes, Chile.

El sol comenzó a mostrarse dando los inicios de un nuevo día para los habitantes de la tierra que se mantenían en sus cantos habituales, al igual que cierto ser.

Un hombre que bordeaba los 70 años caminaba entre el bosque, sus ropas le daban el sentimiento de un sabio el cual había ya vivido todo lo que podía ofrecerle el mundo pero aun así se mantenía en pie cuando sus cabellos ya blancos cubrían en parte su rostro que estaba libre de barba. El anciano siguió su camino a través del bosque hasta encontrar un barranco del cual se podría ver el sol y sobre el un joven albino vestido en ropas hindúes que le daban un contraste de intriga al mantenerse quieto observando al sol mismo.

-¿Keran que haces?-el joven se dio la vuelta para ver a quien hizo la pregunta.

Poso sus ojos de color azul sobre el anciano que le sonrió de manera amable mientras el otro apenas hacía notar alguna expresión en su rostro el cual podría decirse que brillaba junto al sol mismo hasta que decidió hablar.

-solo estaba observando el amanecer-dijo el joven al acercarse al anciano-, cuando siento que hay algo importante vengo busco un lugar que me muestre al sol mismo.

-lo comprendo bien, hay veces que yo mismo busco algo que me ayude a sentirme seguro-el anciano observo el sol un momento para luego ver a joven-, con solo verte se que el sol mismo te acompaña.

-no creo que me acompañe a mí-le reprocho el joven-, el sol es un camino que yo no puedo seguir, no como él lo hizo aun si poseo lo que él fue.

El anciano rio por la comparación que hacia el joven para luego revolver su cabello.

-aun te falta mucho por vivir para que sientas eso mi joven pupilo.

-lo comprendo maestro Cao Cao.

-bien dicho Keran-el ahora llamado Cao Cao sonrió a su discípulo, sin una pisca de malicia en su rostro-, ahora vamos a desayunar, no quiero que tu estés con el estómago vacío.

-yo estoy bien, apenas necesito comer.

-nada de eso, aun estas en crecimiento y ayer Alsion trajo una buena cantidad de víveres que es bueno usar hoy.

-entiendo.

Maestro y pupilo caminaron de vuelta a su hogar a unos metros, este mismo era un terreno extenso oculto en uno de los pocos lugares que las facciones no se atrevían a embarcarse y oculto a los ojos de todos los seres mismo si es que no tenían el permiso de su lugareños. Un terreno lleno de vegetación y a la vez no perdía a la civilización en él, allí se encontraban jóvenes de diferentes edades que entrenaban siendo observados por adultos que les instruían mientras los niños jugaban esperando su desayuno el cual ya se estaba colocando sobre la mesa. Mientras caminaban gran cantidad de jóvenes y adultos hablaban con Cao Cao pidiéndole consejos a la vez que le saludaban e informaban sobre alguna noticia nueva.

-maestro.

Aquel que había hablado era un hombre de unos 20 años de cabellos verdes con café, era alto llegando a 1.80 siendo un ser de buena estatura entre los que estaban presentes en el lugar, vestido con ropas para hacer ejercicio se acercó a Cao Cao sin dudarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Aclen?-pregunto el anciano.

-la comida esta lista, se me pidió que viniese por usted antes de que Alsion comenzase a devorar todo-le recordó el hombre.

-¿Marin no puede detenerle?

-lo hace, pero él está impaciente.

-entonces vamos.

Siguieron avanzando para luego entrar a uno de los edificios más grandes del lugar, en el primer piso se encontraba la cafetería que podría abarcar a una gran cantidad de persona y en una de sus mesas estaba Alsion que se encontraba acompañado de una mujer castaña de ojos violetas.

-a viejo al fin llegas-dijo Alsion sonriendo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero negra.

-baja la voz idiota, no vez que eres una molestia-dijo la mujer molesta-una solo quiere paz pero debe estar con este idiota.

-no veo el porqué de enojarte tanto, tu eres como nosotros y por eso estas aquí ¿no crees lo mismo Keran?

-no lo sé-respondió este-, yo solo hago lo que ha dicho Isaac y el maestro.

-piensa a veces por ti mismo.

-no me importa, yo solo tengo que vivir.

-eso es en parte correcto Keran-dijo Marín-, pero todavía eres joven.

-tú también Marín, tenemos la misma edad.

-las mujeres maduramos antes.

-no-dijo Keran serio-, solo quieres que Isaac te mire.

-es…eso no es cierto-su nerviosismo junto a su cara roja era claro signo de vergüenza aunque tratase de ocultarlo por lo que todos terminaron riendo-no se rían idiotas.

-es que es demasiado gracioso-dijo Aclen mientras se agarraba el estómago-aunque seas una chica bonita no eres del gusto de Isaac, ni siquiera tienes la edad.

Todos sintieron una presencia que estaban entrenado lo que les hizo cambiar la actitud de la charla.

-veo que todos se divierte, aunque faltan muchos de nosotros debido a la hora.

Su voz era tranquila, su cabello blanco se mantenía revuelto mientras sus ojos llenos de ánimo observaban a los que estaban en el lugar mientras sonreía.

-al fin llegas Isaac-dijo Cao Cao sonriendo-, es bueno que hayas llegado más si tu padre no te vigila estos días.

-aprecio que se preocupe por mi aun cuando no lo necesito.

-quizá si el supiese lo que eres no se preocuparía.

-le basta con creer que soy un lisiado que vive mejor en el mundo humano.

-quizá, pero Vali jamás dejara a sus hijos.

-bueno-el albino nombrado Isaac sonrió, era un sonrisa llena de paz en vez de burla u otro sentimiento al momento de hablar-, eso es lo que significa ser hijo de un Lucifer.


	7. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

"¿Alguna vez fui lo que desee?"

"¿Alguna vez fui como ellos?"

Ese era su único sentimiento al solo sentir su cuerpo, como si este ya no obedeciese sino que instintos de algo que no comprendía lo dominaban.

"¿Acaso todo fue mentira?"

Entonces la sangre se había derramado en este mundo, el sonido del sonido era el mismo viento que seguía su curso natural en el mundo mientras un secreto seguía sin ser revelado.

-¿entonces este es nuestro destino?

La palabra del joven albino que le observaba con sus ropas rasgadas y manchadas de sangre, su mirada reflejaba tristeza por lo que estaba frente a él en su mano una espada de un brillo dorado era opacada por sangre como el mismo hombre.

-¿esto era lo único que significaba para ambos este día? Siempre quise que pudieses ser feliz, pero ahora solo el dolor está aquí.

Apenas importaban las palabras que se escuchaban mientras el albino se acercaba a un paso lento por el desgaste de su cuerpo.

Aquel que miraba solo la importaba eso o que su vista esta borrosa por la pérdida de sangre, solo que era una semana más que lo que tenía antes de irse llenase de felicidad.

-aho... ra tu eres como yo-dijo que el ser algo cansado-, ya nada im... porta tú fuiste maldecido como yo, vivirás como yo.

-si es el precio estoy dispuesto a pagarlo, Tatsuya.

Solo podía sentirse lleno de felicidad, había cumplido con una meta que solo podía cumplir al maldecir a otros sin importar la manera, nadie sabría de esto porque nunca existió.

"Ahora eres inmortal"

...

El sueño le destruyo.

Tatsuya despertó con su respiración forzada mientras que su padre se cerraba con las sabanas envueltas en su mano mientras que la otra tapaba uno de sus ojos mientras se lavaba el cabello, aun cuando sus ojos estaban tranquilos, su mente era llena de preguntas que le comían por dentro aunque solo una era más que cualquier cosa "¿qué era lo que deseaba?". Sabía bien que el mismo ese sueño tenía un significado aún cuando lo trataba de nuevo, el recuerdo seguía por allí como lo quería "su maldita memoria" la que nunca le ayudaba en las pesadillas desde que era un niño ni tampoco las veces que algo era molesto para como ocurría en esta ocasión, sin embargo, no hay nada que pueda hacer para volver a dormir cuando la alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que recordase lo que debía hacer ese día. Se vistió con rapidez colocándose ropa casual consistente en una chaqueta negra, jeans y zapatillas blancas, cuando termino bajo a la cocina para un desayuno normal consistente en un emparedado y café sin la interrupción de alguno de sus hermanos que nunca se presentaban en los domingos a menos que sea de vida o muerte literal lo cual no haya pasado desde hacía un par de años.

...

Tatsuya apareció en la habitación que todos conocían como el comedor, allí un total de 5 personas se encontraban reunidos en una mesa más apartada hablando hasta que notaron un Tatsuya.

-tú también llegaste Tatsuya.

El rubio se dio la vuelta para ver al vampiro que casi le mata el día anterior, pero solo podía sonreír.

-Adast, es bueno verte-dijo Tatsuya al chocar puños con el vampiro.

-lo mismo digo mocoso-respondió Adast sonriendo.

-es bueno que ambos llegasen, aunque hoy seremos pocos.

El último en hablar era un hombre de cabello negro, albino casi como un muerto o zombi lo cual contrastaba con sus ojos verdes llenos de vida, vestido con ropas negras sin detalle como calaveras o sangre lo que hacía darle a uno el pensamiento de que solo le gustaba el color, este mismo hombre se acercó a Tatsuya para colocar su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-también es bueno verte Lían-dijo Isaac al aparecer con una bandeja con platos que su contenido parecía una sopa-, aun cuando hoy seamos pocos hice algo delicioso.

Tatsuya sonrió al ver a Isaac como al resto de los presentes, por lo que ayudo a colocar todo en su lugar.

-¿esto que es Isaac? -pregunto Marín sobre la comida.

-un almuerzo que comí en Chile la semana pasada -respondió el albino-, los llaman "cazuela" o algo así, no pregunte mucho más que su preparación.

-tú y tu gusto por ir a conocer la cultura culinaria de cada país, aunque debes ser más cuidadoso para que no te reproche el anciano Cao Cao-le dio un bocado a la comida la cual le focino-, aunque no me quejo de que traigas siempre buenas comidas cuando visitas.

-es bueno que lo digas-Isaac sonrió al ver a todos comer con gusto.

-en esto me recuerdas un poco a Dulio-dijo el anciano Cao Cao en uno de los asientos lo que hacía sonreír a muchos de los presentes

La comida paso rápido pero tranquila disfrutando cada bocado de este mientras hablaban de cómo eran en la vida, a la vez que contaban sobre el partido de futbol de Isaac el cual había ganado.

-oye Lían ¿tu padre ya te deja ir a por almas? Pregunto Alsion mientras acababa su cazuela.

-sigo estando sin trabajo, aunque me dejo tomar un par-respondió Lían que seguía manteniendo un aire de serenidad casi como un muerto aun cuando decirlo de esa manera no daría mucho sentido para los demás-, si los llevo al inframundo jamás le recuerden a papá los días de padres e hijos en mi escuela, son los menos queridos.

¿Por qué?-Pregunto Keran con su aptitud habitual.

-¿alguna vez han visto su forma humana?-todos negaron a la pregunta de Lían-, bueno tampoco le gusta que lo vean en esa forma... digamos que es como ver a un supermodelo que enamora sin hablar.

-eso no tiene mucho sentido-dijo Marín-¿acaso una habilidad innata?

-no estoy seguro, aunque sé que no ocupa esa forma frente a otros dioses ni siquiera con mi madrastra.

-¿Por qué el mundo le ve?

-es lo más probable, ser el rey del inframundo reclamar que las impongas respetar frente a otros a la vez que superioridad a quien se presente frente a ti, la forma de un esqueleto de 2 metros al clavo, aunque diría que un vestuario diferente sería mejor como la armadura que vi usar un rey muerto en el diablo 3.

-lo recuerdo-dice Tatsuya animado-la primera vez que tuve que ganar solo, me sentí muy idiota esa vez pero al menos después Relin me ayudo.

-que cruel eres Tatsuya te olvidaste de mi-dijo Isaac mientras fingía que lloraba-, yo también ayude ese día.

-ayudaste la tercera vez que hiciste, el resto de los intentos te los pasaste leyendo libros mientras teníamos que matar a los enemigos con Lían y Elsar.

-bueno... no es mi culpa que sea divertido leer, más cuando en mi casa solo hay libros de magia que no me han sido útiles. De hecho, me sorprende que le gusten a mis hermanas mientras que yo la pasaba asistiendo a torneos o estaba con mi padre entrenando en la cocina.

-Bueno es lo único que se podía hacer-dijo Tatsuya para después mirar el agua vertiendo toda su atencion en ello aun cuando hablaba-, papá no es muy bueno ensenando o más bien no sabe qué hacer con ellos, lo otro es que estara ocupado como para 200 años, pero entonces tu padre y el viejo Kiba le salvaron como padres sustitutos.

-hay que agradecer eso-Aclen hablo por primera vez-, por eso son fuertes o eso dicen, me gustaría tener que enfrentarme con los que dicen que son los más fuertes de esta generación como al que proclaman Dios si renace.

-venga Aclen nos tienes a nosotros, los Gremory solo son unos niñatos que no saben lo que es bañarse en la sangre de otros cada día-las palabras de Adast eran cegadas por su orgullo, aunque varios de los presentes sientan lo mismo a veces-, es cierto que todos participaron en la anterior guerra, pero los quieren por sus posibles poderes como la destrucción y el infinito, incluso un poco de aura de dragón basta.

-por ello solo quieren a Ixi-menciono Marín mientras se limaba las unas de su mano derecha cuando retiraron todos los platos-, esos niños son buenos lo admito, su potencial les llevara a ser menos del top 60 pero confían en lo que se les dio lo que les limita hasta el punto que no valen mucho.

-antiguamente las sacred gear eran lo más codiciado-recalco Cao Cao haciendo que todos le mirasen para escuchar con respeto, algo que todos le tenían durante estos años-, a cada especie solo les importaban ellas, particularmente a los demonios que las querían para más poder y les era más fácil conseguirlas que al resto, pero aun con eso no garantizaba tu poderío y más si había que esperar años en que apareciera un nuevo portador. Pero cada portador es diferente por lo que no podías pedir el mismo poder que viste hace años por otro fácilmente, por esa razón se mantuvieron concentrados en crear un reemplazo y se logró en el momento de la guerra dándoselos a los que creyeron que era mejor, fue claro que la opción radicaba en que Azazel estaba a cargo y que todo su fue a ellos como también las nuevas espadas sagradas.

Era claro a lo que quería llegar Cao Cao con sus palabras hasta ahora, no muchos creían confiar solo en su poder sino que las sacred gears artificiales empezaron a tomar poderío en todo el mundo sobrenatural ya sea para aliados o enemigos, debido a esto las facciones ya tenían una base de donde sacar poder bélico mientras existiesen las sacred gears con los atributos más útiles dependiendo del enemigo y evitaria a los verdaderos guerreros.

-aun con esos atributos no nos hacen el mismo daño que deberían-Adast sonrió con sus palabras mientras el resto se preparaba para golpearlo por su aptitud, en especial Marín-solo algo interesante por ello.

-Adast mantente callado un momento-la voz autoritaria de Isaac hizo que todos volviesen a sus lugares perdiendo el deseo de lucha mientras Adast mantuvo el silencio ordenado sin alegar-, ahora que están todos calmados les recuerdo las reglas principales ya sean de este lugar o de nosotros, y la primera de estas es jamás hablar de nosotros a otros si es que no se permitió por el grupo para protegernos, tampoco podemos alardear de nuestros poderes sino seremos la causa de una nueva guerra.-a mí me interesaría que ocurriese, que me permitiera matar cuanto quisiese, pero que no hubiera habido trabajos por lo que mis ingresos se esfumarían.

-a mí me interesaría que ocurriese, se me permitiría matar cuanto quisiese, pero no habrían trabajos por lo que mis ingresos se esfumarían.

-te dije que te podía conseguir trabajo en algún restaurant de mi padre, pagan bastante bien.

-si me visitas todos los días yo lo hago-Marín se levantó con los ojos llenos de estrellas mientras se imaginaba de camarera sirviendo a Isaac lo que casi le hace babear-, esa vida sería la mejor.

-niña olvida de una vez a Isaac-Tatsuya la bajo de sus pensamientos por lo que le miro con su mejor rostro enojado asustando a Aclen y Cao Cao mientras el rubio se mantuvo sereno observando a su compañera con ojos inexpresivos-, ambos sabemos que no eres de su gusto ni de los presentes.

-¿quien te dio el derecho a decir eso Tatsuya? Me importa muy poco tu tipo o tu actual puesto, porque debes saber bien que a un caído no se le insulta de esa manera.

El aura oscura con brillos violetas se formó alrededor de Marín, esta misma hubiese sofocado a una persona normal como lo eran algunos niños en el lugar lo que apenas le importaba a la mujer en el momento cuando se sentía insultada.

-¿chicos lo puedo decir?-pregunto el rubio la cual fue respondida con solo aceptación por los jóvenes que le habían entendido-, bien...-miro a Marín luego de dar un suspiro-hicimos una encuesta sobre las mujeres de aquí el mes pasado, quedaste en el décimo lugar y ninguno de los presentes voto por ti.

El aura de la joven se había disipado mientras observo a los hombres que apartaron la mirada menos Keran que solo le ignoro, entonces poso sus ojos en Isaac que sonrió.

-lo sabes bien Marín-dijo el albino con voz suave-, me gustan las chicas tranquilas como Cristina.

-ella es un vampiro, la mayoría son así-sus palabras no hicieron el efecto que quería, ni siquiera un titubeo cuando hizo un puchero.

-sabes que eres como mi hermana ¿no?

-no quiero eso-comenzó a sollozar por lo que Isaac la consoló agrazándole mientras acariciaba su cabeza al aprovechar su tamaño.

-quizá en unos años piense diferente pero ahora no.

-entonces solo debo esperar.

-no es lo que...-Marín se zafo del agarre lo más rápido que pudo para luego saltar sobre Isaac haciendo que este cállese al suelo.

-quizá si jugamos un rato te intereses en mi-la sonrisa maliciosa de la muchacha contrastaba con sus ojos afilados llenos de lujuria sin verdadera malicia-vamos Isaac esto te gustara.

-¡no lo hare, ni loco duermo contigo hoy!

-descansa en paz amigo mío-dijo Tatsuya-tu sacrificio no será olvidado.

-¡Tatsuya traidor!

El resto observaba como Isaac trató de evitar no ser violado durante unos minutos hasta que decidieron dejarlos para dirigirse a una habitación más pequeña con una pantalla en una de las paredes y una mesa en el centro que a la vez poseia lo que parecía una pantalla oscura igual a anteriormente mencionada en la pared.

-¿entonces empezaremos sin Isaac?-pregunto Alsion en un tono más serio.

-no-respondió Keran con los ojos cerrado-, el ya viene.

Sin demora la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Isaac que tenía marcas de besos en su cuello como también su ropa arrugada y cabello más desordenado, mientras Marín parecía triste y sin algún cambio en su ropa a excepción de su cabello.

-veo que ya empezamos-menciono Isaac mientras entraba como si lo ocurrido antes fuese pan de cada día.

Calmado como pocos se colocó en el centro del lado frente a la pantalla en la pared, al igual que el resto de los presentes que se acomodaron por todos los extremos de la mesa la cual poseía un tamaño considerable. Entonces la habitación se oscureció para que ambas pantallas se activasen simultáneamente, Isaac se encargaba de maniobra lo que aparecía hasta que se detuvo y los presentes se concentraron en sus palabras.

-hoy pasaremos a elegir quienes irán a los últimos contratos que hemos conseguidos esta semana ¿alguna pregunta sobre el tema?

-yo-exclamo Aclen al levantar la mano un poco más alto que su hombro-¿está bien que este aquí? Quiero decir, no soy como ustedes.

-pues claro que debes estar aquí-afirmo Alsion-, lo mereces.

-Aclen has demostrado ser digno de unirte-le dijo Isaac a su amigo sonriéndole-, además alguien debe ser el que traiga dinero aquí mientras colocamos el resto en las nuevas guaridas y la compra de los suministros.

-sin olvidar que eres uno de los pocos que su firma de energía es desconocida-comento Tatsuya cruzándose de brazos con su aptitud seria-, si todo va bien podremos usarte para infiltraciones en zonas rojas, lo otro es-dio un suspiro antes de continuar a la vez que volvía a abrir sus ojos-...que eres un idiota.

-no sé si eso fue necesario Tatsuya-Isaac solo pudo rascarse la cabeza por el comentario.

-venga Isaac, ambos sabemos que paso la última vez en Chipre, tuvimos que matar a todos los enemigos sin importar y luego desaparecer sus cuerpos debido a que Aclen les mato con sus puños, y limpiar la sangre no fue divertido.

-bueno...eso es aceptable, aunque fui yo quien le llevo en esa misión así que tome la responsabilidad de sus actos-Tatsuya asintió volviendo a una aptitud desinteresada por lo que Isaac continuo-, continuando con lo que vinimos a hacer Cipher nos ha dado el encargo de investigar una serie de secuestros de humanos estos días, el los relaciona con la casa Flauros aunque se descarta que sea la familia completa.

-¿se asume que es la rama principal o no?-pregunto Marín ya volviendo a un aptitud mucho más seria mientras arregla su cabello.

-no se sabe con certeza, pero lo que estamos seguros es que esto no es un caso cualquiera de secuestros por lo que necesitamos información a fondo sobre el tema, por ello necesito un equipo...-Aclen era el primero en ofrecerse-Aclen, tu quedas descartado para esto.

-¿por qué?-alego-soy bueno en esto, me entrenaron para ser hábil en la infiltración o la lucha de frente.

Isaac en vez de responder uso la pantalla 3D que se había activado en la mesa la que comenzó a mostrar una serie de imágenes las cuales consistían en los posibles miembros de la familia Flauros centrándose en uno en particular que parecía entre los 30 y 40 años.

-Sertrix Flauros, actual cabeza de la familia Flauros, edad 563, ningún poder notorio, 7 hijos, etc. Pareciera un típico demonio y lo es, violo un par de mujeres cuando era joven, se decía que mato a su padre y tío aunque no hay pruebas de ningún tipo, a la vez que su nobleza no es algo interesante.

-¿para qué me muestras esto?-pregunto Aclen-solo es un demonio.

-allí va el punto, es un demonio y por lo tanto ha hecho muchas cosas en su vida como maltratar a sus mujeres o cosas peores, una escoria como siempre para muchos pero a mí no me interesa, como a ti tampoco debe interesarte mientras estemos trabajando.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-ninguna especie importa para nosotros, solo los matamos si es la orden o los protegemos si se ven dignos de ello. Él puede ser un imbécil demonio típico de clase alta que dice ser el mejor y cuando esta frente a un dios termina mojándose los pantalones, pero para nosotros puede ser una gran fuente de ingresos dependiendo de lo que encontremos en su territorio el cual es lo suficiente extenso para ocultar un par de cualidades como lo que buscamos en los secuestradores.

-¿Por qué esa casa y no otra? Muchas aún pueden usar ritos para obtener poder.

-los Flauros al parecer han tenido una serie de aumentos en su poder, no es normal aun en esta época incluso si siguiesen los pasos de Lucifer no lo harían en solo una semana, los demonios puros siguen con su mentalidad de hace años la cual no cambiara aun, de allí la razón que Cipher nos pidió este trabajo de reconocimiento.

-comprendo-ya al comprender los puntos de la misión acepto que no podría participar al solo escuchar.

-este trabajo no es aun de tu estilo por lo que preferiría enviar a los familiarizados con los terrenos del inframundo.

-descarta a Elsar-dijo Tatsuya-, lo tienen vigilado después de su desaparición de hace dos meces, y yo quiero encargarme de los magos que estuvieron en mi ciudad, no quiero de estos híbridos circulando como armas.

-está bien, Keran será uno de los que se infiltre junto a Adast y Hana-el mencionado asintio sin reproches por lo que Isaac paso a otro grupo de imágenes consistente en niños-, hemos sabido que estos niños son posibles usuarios de sacred gears, no estamos dispuestos a que Azazel los tome en esta ocasión sabiendo lo que paso con el último grupo, no digo que este mal sin embargo solo les volvieron maquinas dependientes de sus gears, quiero que los traigan para saber que hacer concretamente con ellos y si es necesario eliminen a los que se les opongas de manera silenciosa dependiendo de la aptitud de estos, Aclen junto a Jorge se encargaran.

-¿está bien llevar a alguien como un nórdico para esto?-pregunto Marín-se bien de sus habilidades pero que sepa no es bueno en trabajos encubiertos.

-la zona a la que irán es México y ya que preguntaste tú también iras.

-bien...-sonriendo-yo matare a las molestias.

-no quiero muertes innecesarias, lo he dicho una vez y lo repito nuestro código es claro y jamás mataremos a los que no valgan algo.

-¿y que harás tú?

-iré a una actividad de beneficencia para un par de orfanatos, a mi padre no le interesaba el dinero ganado por el inframundo bajo su nombre así que saque una gran cantidad este año y lo he estado usando en este tipo de actividades, a la vez que forcé que se cumpliesen correctamente, quizá cuando me retire del futbol coloque un orfanato.

-enserio no puedo creer ese lado tuyo, se supone que eres un Lucifer el cual debe demostrar ser un ser que valga la pena temer, no uno que sea un líder amable.

-no sé si podamos llamar "amable" a como es-dijo Alsion-n diría más que solo hace las cosas que ve correctas a su manera.

-dile eso a mi maestro-alego el albino para luego volver a cambiar las imágenes a unos seres hechos de plata y una forma un tanto difícil de describir.

-que han creado estos días las personas-exclamo Cao Cao-son más extrañas que las creaciones de Leonardo y eso ya es decir mucho.

-hasta ahora no lo sabemos, pero se dice que Loki está en esto a la vez que fue el causante del estado de Hyodou Asia hasta ahora-Isaac miro de reojo a Tatsuya esperando alguna señal de molestia pero seguía como siempre-, el caso es que estos entes han estado atacando a las facciones las cuales tienen una serie de problemas con ellos, supe que Ixi tuvo que luchar en serio para vencer a un gran cantidad.

-entonces no son la gran cosa si el niño puede-alardeo Adast.

-son peones de Loki y sus compañeros, el problema más grande es que estas cosas tienen un gran número, supe que se perdieron 600 demonios en sus últimos ataque y se cree que aumentara pero lo más importante es que Loki los llevara al pasado para matar a las versiones más débiles de lo que vea conveniente en particular los Gremory que son uno de los mejores peones de los demonios.

-a la vez que son por desgracia los padres de Relin al cual no podemos perder, como también cabe la posibilidad de que maten a otros de los nuestros indirectamente-comento Tatsuya-, debemos eliminar a los que podamos en esta época porque si vamos al pasado se alertaran de nuestra existencia y no es la mejor opción.

-en efecto Tatsuya, dejaremos a los Gremory hacer la estupidez de conocer a sus padres de jóvenes mientras nosotros arreglamos el lio aquí sino podemos tener problemas y el "primer puesto" se meta en esto.

La mayoría se sorprendió al escuchar la última parte sabiendo que no debían fallar en nada hasta ahora si es que no querían ocurriese algo peor que hace años.

-deberemos usar todo lo que poseamos con las restricciones, a la vez que Relin no puede meterse en esto al tener que vigilar a los Pendragon y si es necesario sacar a Avalon de allí-hablo Cao Cao a lo que el resto asintió-, enviare a Yuli y Bruce para ser sus compañeros en la tarea al poseer sacred gears de invisibilidad.

-gracias por el apoyo señor-dijo Isaac mientras desactivaba todo-no podemos dejar que se nos descubra o que algo malo ocurra, si es necesario que las poblaciones sobrenaturales bajen para evitar que tomen algún artefacto oculto, aunque es el peor de los casos como debemos proteger los artículos A9, no quiero que sean tomados como el año pasado.

-entendido-dijeron al unísono para luego empezar a salir.

En el camino Tatsuya se mantuvo en silencio sin importarle quien pasase a su lado por lo que en un momento empujo a una mujer rubia.

-lo siento-dijo al levantarle.

-no importa, solo ten más cuidad-dijo la mujer de ojos azules que luego miro un momento a Tatsuya-dime ¿ya estuviste en la sala de lucha hoy?

-no.

Aclen se detuvo a escucharles para tomar a Tatsuya del hombro.

-Tatsuya ya que me acordaron de ello vamos a tener una pelea amistosa-dijo el de cabello multicolor.

-no quiero-respondió este.

-vamos te hará bien, además Vanesa te lo iba a pedir y es mejor hacerle caso a esta mujer.

Tatsuya miro a la mujer un momento y sintió que veía a lis compañeras de clases que no eran u buen ejemplo que digamos por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ser llevado a rastras al campo de entrenamiento siendo seguidos de sus compañeros que llevaban palomitas consigo...

La multitud reunida variaba entre jóvenes y niños que observaban el escenario de lucha, expectantes de lo que ocurría, entonces Tatsuya y Aclen hicieron su aparición con ropas deportivas al ser solo una batalla de entrenamiento. El escenario tan lleno era un signo de respeto hacia el guerrero Aclen que era el mejor en el mundo de los luchadores de Atlas, la ciudad escuela donde se encontraban.

Todos clamaban su nombre como también el de Tatsuya, el cual no era alguien ignorado en el lugar al igual que sus compañeros los cuales era saludados al venir siempre e incluso Adast ayudaba en la construcción de los edificios, aunque no se comparase con Keran junto a Alsion los cuales eran un ejemplo a seguir si querían volverse luchadores al igual que Aclen.

Aclen se colocó en la guardia igual que el rubio observando cómo luchar para atacar mientras Cao Cao les observaba.

-espero que sepan las reglas aquí-clamo a través de los micrófonos el anciano-no se permite ninguna clase de poder, solo la muestra de sus habilidades a la vez que no importa ganar o perder en este encuentro, por esto mismo luchar hasta que un caiga del escenario en los 15 minutos de la pelea ... comiencen.

Ambos se enfrentaron en el primer momento, pero entonces Tatsuya recibió el primer golpe de Aclen el cual utilizaba guantes que amortiguaban la potencia del golpe al igual que el mismo Tatsuya; el golpe que le empujó hacia atrás y en vez de enojarse sonrió porque hoy solo se divertiría sin importarle el mundo de su sueño aun sin hablar sobre él con Isaac, hoy solo era un día cualquiera antes de que su vida cotidiana iniciara y pudiese vivir tranquilo o al menos eso sea, estos años, a veces al destino le gusta jugar con todos.


	8. respuestas

Respondiendo extrañezas:

Como algunos notaran en mi fic, Cao cao tiene 60 años; esto se debe a que tome que el primer hijo de Issei nació 20 años en el futuro y a la vez conté su edad la cual seria 18.

El universo usado tomara en cuenta hasta la copa Azazel ignorando posibles romances de Issei exceptuando a kunou, otra cosa es que los maous no están encerrados con trixena lo cual responderé al avanzar la historia, esto mismo hará que se ignore cualquier detalle dado para los nuevos volúmenes por lo que el ganador de la copa será Issei para quitar las especulaciones concediendo el deseo de tiamat; si bien esto puede ser prematuro es lo mejor que se puede dar al haber mucho que pueda ocurrir en el futuro de la novela. Es debido a esta razón que Azazel era mencionado aun.

Las habilidades que serán mostradas están inspiradas en su mayoría en la franquicia fate, por lo que si alguno no comprende las armas de esta misma puede leerlas.

Los hijos mostrados como Tatsuya y Relin, sin olvidar claro está a Isaac son la creación de mi teoría de que todo lo que hicieron los hijos de Issei en la novela ex como también la llegada de este causo una alteración en la línea temporal que hizo que no siguiese ciertas acciones a la vez que naciesen nuevos personajes.

Issei sigue siendo una de las existencias más poderosas del mundo per debido a la incorporación de más religiones y dioses de otras ya mostradas este top puede variar aunque no demasiado.

Otra cosa es que los poderes de los hijos de Issei no son débiles solo que su escala de poder es comparar a Issei al momento se conseguir el balance breaker y Vali que yo lo poseía. A la vez que se usara la cualidad de fate para medir los poderes de los seres, esto radica que pueden variar entre A y E, esto mismo será mejor explicado en siguientes publicaciones.

Aquel que necesite que se le responda alguna pregunta es libre de preguntar, yo responderé lo más rápido que pueda claro que sin que pueda perjudicar la historia o hacer spoilers.

El ganador del torneo puede ser cambiad dependiendo de lo que se pida y el deseo que sea más conveniente.


	9. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

-esto es bueno.

En medio de un cuarto espacioso decorado con pinturas de paisajes junto a zonas rusticas, carente de estanterías llenas de libres que le diesen el detalle de una habitación, la cual era usada la mayor parte del tiempo posible cada día. Pero en medio de esta se podía encontrar a un hombre sentado cómodamente frente a un escritorio el cual poseía una computadora portátil que ahora era usada por el hombre. Este mismo daba la apariencia de un humano de unos 30 años, su cabello castaño era corto y sus ojos verdes observaban con detalle lo mostrado en la computadora. Si bien uno pensaría que este hombre vestido de ejecutivo se encargaba de asuntos importantes uno deberá replanteárselo al conocer.

-esta película sí que es estimulante-dijo el hombre que para sorpresa de pocos se encontraba viendo un video porno.

Podría parecer a cualquiera una estupidez que alguien así haga aquel acto, pero de quien hablábamos era un ser que algunos llamarían la encarnación de la lujuria, otros un simple idiota.

El toque de la puerta más que decirle que se preocupase le hizo simplemente detener lo que hacía por un momento.

-¿quién es?-pregunto el castaño de manera animada.

-soy yo-respondió lo que parecía ser un hombre.

-pasa-dijo el hombre al cerrar la computadora.

Al momento que las puertas se abrieron se pudo apreciar a un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos azules, su rostro aparentaba unos 30 años lo cual contrastaba con la apariencia del castaño el cual apenas llegaba a los 25 hasta que este mismo fue cubierto por un círculo mágico para aparentar la apariencia de unos 40 años.

-si vienes aquí solo debe ser importante Milicas-dijo el castaño algo serio.

-en efecto Issei-dijo el ahora llamado Milicas-, es sobre el trabajo dado a nuestros colaboradores.

-sé que les dan trabajo, pero no se a cuál de todos te refieres.

-Flauros.

-¿qué pasa con ellos?

-ya comenzaron la investigación sobre ellos, aunque lo que me molesta es otra cosa...admito que hacen un buen trabajo en las sombras, pero siento que les pagamos poco.

-no podemos hacer mucho, estamos usando las ganancias del oppai dragón para financiar a un grupo de mercenarios que son más neutrales que aliados, a la vez que estos mismos pueden estar como terroristas en otras zonas.

-es una causa justa, pronto estaremos sin aliados confiables y ellos son la mejor opción para esto desde su fundación, lo otro es que confió en nuestro presupuesto.

-en eso concuerdo, el dinero dado por el inframundo es útil a la vez que el resto de las compañías en las cuales poseemos acciones, pero pronto se necesitara más.

-lo sé bien-fue hacia uno de los sofás colocado en la habitación para sentarse, entonces usando un brazalete hizo aparecer una serie de hologramas-, con todo lo que poseemos lo ancianos se darán cuenta de nuestro red de información, y es por ello que han observado de cerca la circulación del dinero de cerca.

-eso será problemático, a menos que poseamos a alguien que les pueda hacer frente.

-sabes que mi padre ha pensado en aumentar a los maous.

-es mala idea por ahora, y mucho peor que yo sea uno, soy el peor ejemplo de todos...además la especie ha vuelto a disminuir en la última guerra como también su pensamiento radica en poseer harems y ser héroes, eso no es útil cuando esperaría que al menos los sangre puras poseyesen mejores ambiciones o al menos quedasen sangre pura.

-¿a qué quieres llegar?

Milicas sabía a donde iría todo esto, Issei siempre se lo recordaba desde que era joven y observo el mundo desde una perspectiva diferente o cuando la guerra ocurrió.

-Milicas es un Maou-dijo el castaño-, más que eso ni Gasper o yo merecemos un título que debe ser dado a los que poseen el poder de otros entes o especies.

-¿aun cuando el mundo les obligue a serlo?

Milicas sabía bien como había cambiado el castaño, el jamás olvidaría su lujuria o su sentido del deber hacia los suyos, pero sus instintos de dragón le hacían efecto desde hace años causando que ignorase ciertos gustos como participar en los rating games por una mejor posición o el deseo de poder. Issei se había vuelto un dragón sin deseos de lucha o crecimiento que incluso en la guerra solo lucho cuando era necesario, una vez se le pregunto que deseaba desde su victoria en la copa Azazel cumpliendo su trato con Tiamat que podía ahora entrar entre los seres más ricos, aun así Issei jamás respondió algo nuevo que demostrase una pisca de pasión y hoy no debería ser diferente.

-aun si todo el mundo me lo pidiese o Rías con el resto me lo ordenasen yo jamás aceptaría-las palabras de Issei no poseían mentira, mucho menos algún otro deseo-, ya decidí cual es mi parte en esto y no es más que alguien que lucha si es necesario.

-entiendes que para el resto solo tienes sexo cada día.

-y lo hago, eso no es algo con lo que mentiría...es mas ya pronto debemos acabar esto porque Ravel vendrá pronto y sabes como es.

-demasiado-con algo de miedo quito todos los hologramas a la vez que se levantaba mientras Issei volvía a su forma anterior con una sonrisa, pero antes de que Milicas se fuese miro a Issei una última vez-, si acepto no será Lucifer.

-eso se lo dejamos a Saigarog.

-y quiero cuentas en el ocultas, necesitare donde dejar el dinero alejado de la familia.

-¿qué planeas hacer Milicas?

-yo nada, pero Cipher es otra cosa.

Issei sonrió mientras Milicas salía del cuarto para que luego de cerca de una hora entrasen dos mujeres rubias.

\- Issei-sama, necesitamos que trabaje-dijeron ambas al unísono.

-claro Ravel y Le Fey, solo déjenme terminar esta película-dijo el castaño con su computadora frente suyo.

Ambas se acercaron para cerrar el aparato y entonces hacer una sonrisa cuando Issei les iba a reprochar.

-para eso estamos nosotras-dijeron.

Y para Issei no podía significar más que una cosa.

...

Tatsuya estaba cansado de su día, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto y aquello era normal cuando no se encontraba en algún trabajo encargado por Isaac.

-ya deja de holgazanear Tatsuya-dijo Lían que acababa de aparecer entre sombras.

-no holgazaneo, solamente estoy pensando-le dijo mientras observaba su celular hablando con unos amigos de la escuela-, además no encontré nada por esta zona...-dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse-, los magos usaron bien la tele transportación forzada.

Lían se colocó al lado derecho de Tatsuya con una caja de pizza, ambos se encontraban en un edificio de Paris observando cómo el mundo seguía su camino de ignorancia. Mientras Tatsuya estaba en su misión, Lían solo quería acabar su momento de ocio antes de volver a su vida humana o lo que podía llamar así por lo que decidió acomodarse al lado izquierdo de Tatsuya y darle la caja de pizza.

-la pizza es de peperoni, tu favorita ¿no?-dijo el pelinegro.

-si-respondió Tatsuya mientras abría la caja para ver su contenido y sonreír mientras tomaba una rebanada-, necesitaba esto.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la reunión y la lucha contra Aclen la que termino con ambos bastante cansado y un empate al no usar nada más que destreza natural. La mayoría había comenzado sus respectivas misiones o empezaban a volver a su vida cotidiana como debería hacer Tatsuya en un mes.

-pronto será Marzo-dijo Lían mientras tomaba una rebanada-, todos volvemos a clases.

-no me lo recuerdes-le pido Tatsuya haciendo una mueca-, debo estudiar bastante este ano si quiero salir con un buen promedio.

-¿que es lo que aspira a ser?-pregunta el pelinegro con curiosidad.

-estaba pensando en ser arquitectura o kinesiología, quizá mangaka de pasatiempo-le respondió el rubio sin apartar la vista de la Torre Eiffel que se veía a lo lejos, pero entonces Lían sonríe-, ¿paso algo?

-nada, solo creí que querías algo como medicina al ser de los que más le importa el dinero, o bien hacer una empresa.

-me importa el dinero porque no dependería de mi padre o mis abuelos más que para pagar las cuentas de la luz y agua...sobre medicina jamás me a gustado y no estoy de humor para esta años más estudiando, lo de una empresa lo pensé pero terminaría trabajando con Relin se en secreto o no, por esto no quiero algo en que termine hablando con muchos relacionados a mi padre. Y de medicina no me gusta tampoco debido a que mis manos tiemblan con agujas o artefactos quirúrgicos...no pregunte el por qué pero si los he tomado y usado, no salió para nada bien.

Lían solo quería cambiar el tema ahora, aun cuando se llevaban por dos años Tatsuya era algo maduro que había ocasiones que uno se preguntase que era de su vida o si tenía vida social.

-¿Tatsuya eres virgen?

Era una pregunta simple como pocas de las que ya todos conocían en el grupo al que pertenecían, y era posible que decidiese todo.

-no.

Una respuesta contundente y simple para muchos, Lían solo sonrió queriendo seguir con el tema pero Tatsuya le fulmino con la mirada alentándole a olvidar la posible acción, era bien conocido entre ellos lo que ocurría si Tatsuya se enojaba aunque sea un poco y peor si era enserio aun cuando este último era imposible.

-vale...no hablare más de esto-dijo el pelinegro luego de un suspiro, pero aun su conversación no acababa-, supe de un nuevo ataque en el inframundo...apenas murieron 130 demonios pero si sigue así volverán a desear aumentar su número.

-su tratado no les permite mucho que digamos-comento Tatsuya luego de tomar otra rebanada-, hay que admitir que Loki es hábil aun solo y sería peor con sus hijos.

-una vez fui a conocer a Hella por la asociación de mi padre, es bastante linda en forma humana, no digo que de dios su lado vivo no lo sea pero el lado muerto la hace intimidante...por lo menos es más habladora que mis hermanas.

-algo es algo ¿no?

-demasiado, a veces preferiría haber nacido como Isaac o un normal-mientras hablaba comenzó a generar sombras formando un gato el cual se colocó en uno de sus hombros.

-sabes que pasa a los del tipo de Isaac, de entre nosotros son los que menos duran.

-pero son los más felices a su manera, Keran vive una vida donde es aceptado, Alsion demuestra lo que vale sin la interferencia de otros e Isaac vive una vida normal si podemos llamarla así...mientras yo debo evitar usar mis poderes o demostrar algo divino en caso de Melinoe vea lo que desea.

-¿ella aun te odia?

-si intentar mandarme a dormir con perros infernales, intentar lanzarme al rio styx, darme de comer a Cerbero o regalarme a otro dios no es odiarme no sé qué es.

-al menos Makaria no te hace lo mismo.

-esa es la gran suerte, mi hermana es la mejor para salvarme cuando salgo del inframundo como ahora, desde que mama me envío a vivir allí...-Lían siguió jugando con la oscuridad mientras comían terminando la pizza rápidamente entre ambos-pero ahora lo importante es trabajar.

-si-Tatsuya se levantó al igual que su acompañante-, creí que encontraría algo aquí al ver esto en uno de los papeles que no fue destruido pero parece que mi intuición fue errónea.

-¿le pedirás los datos a tu maestro?

-no, ellos ya fueron dados a los demonios que tienen su propia investigación, Isaac me envío aquí por un encargo de asesinato.

-¿normal?

-sí, un mafioso que mato a una conocida de un amigo de Isaac, a la vez que vende drogas.

-¿acaso debes hacerlo pasar por accidente?

-algo así...estoy entre usar veneno o hacer que parezca suicidio.

-puedo ayudarte con el suicidio, mi control mental sobre humanos es bueno.

-vale, hagamos una intervención divina.

...

Decir que el trabajo seria fácil fue una mentira, este no era un simple asesinato como esperaban, llamar simple a un edificio lleno de mafiosos y lo que parecían niños entre ellos mientras mujeres forzadas entraban a la propiedad que se suponía estaba al nombre del objetivo les dejo un mal sabor de boca.

-¿crees que trafique mujeres?-pregunto Lían mientras ambos cambiaban sus atuendos para unos más apropiados para la ocasión.

-no lo es y no me interesa-respondió Tatsuya mientras forzaba su mano derecha abierta para que sonase-, lo matare de la mejor manera que se me ocurra.

-bien, pero será una infiltración en pleno día...preferiría que no destruyamos todo y las bajas se mantengan al mínimo.

-hecho.

Ambos usando magia para ocultar su identidad corroboraron las posibles trampas de la mansión ya se mundana o sobrenatural, era un detalle que podía salvarles muchas veces desde que comenzaron estos trabajos desde hace ya un par de años. A nadie le gustaría la vida que poseían si conociesen todo sobre ellos pero aquello era un detalle poco relevante ahora.

Apenas se necesitaba magia para ocultar sus verdaderos rostros, con ello ocultaban alguna firma particular que los culpase de lo que estaban por hacer. Era por esto mismo que aprovechaban el terreno siempre que conocían sus bases como era el caso, no les demoro mucho entrar al encontrar un punto ciego al oeste de la mansión que se podía explotar si poseías tiempo o los materiales correctos, en esta ocasión fue el tiempo dado a ellos.

-Isaac dijo que tenemos 4 horas-menciono Tatsuya mientras preparaba una pistola con silenciador-, mi cargador es de 9 balas.

-el mío de 12, pero el rango de disparo es bajo.

-entonces deberemos hacerlo rápido, tengo 9 balas que usar.

Esperando solo unos minutos entraron aprovechando la entrada de una serie de vehículos, la mayoría de los guardias eran veteranos por lo que no se podía dejar un error en su movimiento y más cuando un hay sol, por esto mismo prefirieron moverse con cuidado y silencio teniendo solo que dejar inconscientes a 3 guardias antes de llegar cerca de una ventaja y esconderse en una viga debido al diseño de la propiedad. Esperaron otros 10 minutos para entrar por la ventana justo cuando pasaba un guardia al cual "interrogaron" tomando lo necesario de este para pasar desapercibidos durante unos minutos hasta subir a la habitación del mafioso ubicada en la esquina sur.

Antes de entrar revisaron cada detalle de la zona al haber estado sin mucha defensa, ya sea humana o electrónica.

-esto no me gusta-dijo Lían-, no ha habido alarmas o alguno detalle de cámaras aunque sea ocultas...este lugar trata de esconder algo evitando lo electrónico.

-debe ser por las mujeres-especulo Tatsuya-, deberemos de buscar algo aquí porque necesito una excusa para matarlos a todos.

-dijimos minimizar las bajas.

-por ello quiero una excusa-saco de su bolsillo un aparato el cual coloco en la puerta para activarlo generando un holograma.

El aparato usado era un prototipo que construyeron luego de que Relin y Jean vendiese información secreta de Corea del sur al resto de los países a un precio razonable junto a un virus para robarles la información y usarla. La particularidad del aparato era su capacidad para atravesar ciertos materiales y mostrar lo ocurrido en el otro lado de la habitación aunque fuese en un corto periodo de tiempo.

-hay solo 6 dentro y por lo que parece la puerta esta reforzada contra las balas-gruño Lían mientras se preparaba.

-el de cabello largo y rubio es el objetivo-dijo Tatsuya-entremos y te encargas de la mayoría.

-dalo por hecho.

Usando sus piernas forzaron la puerta doble de un golpe apenas haciendo reaccionar a los que estaban dentro, aprovechando su conmoción momentánea Lían disparo en puntos claves a los guardias hiriéndolos de gravedad y propenso a morir, mientras Tatsuya corrió directo al objetivo agarrándole del cuello. Ya la misión acabaría pero debían saber que podían sacar del lugar al irse.

-¿qué es lo que hacían aquí?-pregunto Tatsuya de manera estoica sin aflojar el agarre y en un francés algo forzado.

-y a ustedes que les importa-gruño el objetivo-, acaso sa...-no pudo responder debido a que Tatsuya le disparo en su pie derecho.

-recuerda esto, yo no estoy jugando así que responde ¿Qué hacían aquí?

El mafioso sabía que no podía mentir, no cuando ninguno de los presentes estaba de su lado.

-solo somos un grupo simple-comentó-, vendíamos a un par de mujeres por órdenes y a buen precio, lo mismo con niños que eran usados para convertirlos en asesinos y era un negocio rentable junto al arreglo de acciones de diferente tipo.

-gracias por esto-dijo Lían mientras Tatsuya volvía a disparas dos balas en cada pierna para soltarle y después agarrándolo de la mandíbula.

-eres demasiado bullicioso-dijo Tatsuya-, aun me quedan 4 balas.

Lían sabia la razón de seguir hablando, una de sus políticas era que podían dejar tranquilo a alguien un tiempo si le pagaban más de lo que se acordó por el objetivo aunque el aumento variaba.

-les pagare si me dejan en paz-rogo el mafioso con dolor.

-son 8 millones de dólares son los que debes dar.

Lían sabía que el dinero pedido era demasiado, más cuando el nivel de peligrosidad era bajo por lo que el trabajo no valdría más de 1 millón sino gratis entre todos aunque sea una vez. Claramente solo quería una excusa para volver luego de tomar todo lo que podía de información para conseguir nuevos contactos e influencias.

-es demasiado!-exclamo el hombre-, no puedo darles eso ahora.

-seré generoso entonces...5 millones y es la última oferta, recuerda que la información es por separado.

-te daré todo lo que quieras, solo dejadme tranquilo.

Tatsuya le soltó colocándose en una esquina para esperar, sabía que apenas tendrían tiempo para huir si esto continuaba por lo que había que trabajar rápido.

-dinos donde posee ambos pedidos-ordeno Tatsuya-, de esa manera te dejare libre.

Fue en ese momento que Lían se dio cuenta del truco, un juego de palabras que no podría ser notado a menos que estuviese calmado.

-hay una bóveda en el subterráneo con alrededor de 7 millones de dólares junto a una serie de carpetas, se necesita mi aprobación para ser abierta los llevare.

...

Al bajar luego de eliminar una serie de guardias y curar al objetivo llegaron al lugar dicho sorprendiéndose de la masiva cantidad de artículos electrónicos abajo demostrando que era probable que cayesen en una trampa por lo que debía haber un cambio de planes.

-con esto bastara de paga-las palabras de Tatsuya fueron entendidas por Lían que tomo su arma y disparo a la cien del objetivo.

Tatsuya había cumplido el trato, él no le mataría como se le había ordenado pero Lían era un caso diferente por lo que no importaba nada más.

-¿Tatsuya, trajiste el sr?-pregunto Lían al momento de acercarse a una computadora para encenderla.

-en caso de algo llevo tres conmigo-respondió al lanzarle un aparato.

-¿cuándo dinero le has dado a Blek por esto?-atrapo el aparato y lo coloco en la computadora a través de un puerto USB.

-demasiado, aunque en si es parte de lo conseguido en el trabajo del caribe.

-ya veo.

Blek era un hacker de clase mundial el cual jamás habían conocido en persona pero se sabía que era hábil y mucho más preparando artículos para robo informático a través de virus por lo que vendía sus productos a alto precio en el mercado negro por todo el globo. Era bien sabido que estaba entre los mejores pero más que nada se le aceptaba por su calidad y accesibilidad a sus productos, esto hiso que fuese un buen punto de inversión para su trabajo aunque la mayoría de sus compradores eran europeos, todos sabían que Asia poseía una de las mejores protecciones informáticas estos años.

Con solo 10 minutos tomaron una gran cantidad de datos a la vez que trataron de abrir una bóveda sin éxito por lo que tuvieron que salir corriendo ahora que se habían dado cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

...

Solo se demoraron 15 minutos en salir nuevamente sin tener que matar al resto de los guardias, aun así para ellos no hubo logro, no cuando apenas mataron a lo que posiblemente equivalía a un dedo en una organización.

¿-sientes tristeza por las mujeres?-pregunto Lían cuando se dirigieron a un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad para descansar.

-sabes que es de lo que más odio-le respondió con la mirada baja-, aun cuando sé que no lograríamos nada ayudándoles me enoje más por apenas importarme lo que debería.

-¿aun logras mantener el control?

-sí, pero no sé qué pasara sino lo hace...a veces sueno con demostrar lo soy observando cadáveres-se cruzó de brazos para luego apretar su puno-, creo dejare ser yo mismo.

-¿entonces dime que eres ahora?

Tatsuya miro a Lían directamente a sus ojos comprendiendo la pregunta mucho mejor que antes, porque solo existía una respuesta en su corazón.

-yo soy...humano-esa siempre será su respuesta, y quizá su sueño mismo.

...

Rusia, en un bosque desconoció.

La nieve caía lentamente mientras el frio característico del país acogía a los pobres cuerpos de los habitantes de la zona que debían resistir esto cada ano, pero al menos el calor de las estufas les ayudarían a mantenerse en calor junto a los abrigos usados.

En medio de esta fría temporada dos individuos se mantenían tranquilos caminando en medio de un bosque acompañados por el silencio, salvo por la brisa del viento que podría ser una perdición para muchos, pero para ellos solo era un juego el cual ya habían ganado.

-se supone que aquí dijeron que se encontraron esos organismos de los que hablo Isaac ¿no?-pregunta una mujer de cabello negro que llegaba hasta sus hombros y ojos rojos que hacían juego con su piel blanca como la nieve.

-se supone-respondió el hombre identificado como Aclen-, Isaac supo de esto a través de uno de sus contactos de la zona, pero como los más acostumbrados a la zona estaban en misiones nos envió.

-sabes que es una tontería que me enviase ¿no? Él sabe que puedo ser como Adast pero aún no he desarrollado mi poder, ni siquiera llego al 50 por ciento de este o eso dijo Adast.

-el punto es que eres como ellos y eso importa, el maestro me conto que Keran cuando despertó su poder arraso con un pueblo entero y sus alrededores como un misil sumamente destructivo, y apenas tenía 6 años.

-vale...eso no me lo habían dicho.

-y él no fue el peor, incluso los que han muerto eran monstruos...aun cuando dicen que yo poseo sangre de héroes no me importa, diría que apenas hay un 1 por ciento de eso en mí, si es que no es 0.

-aun así posees un sacred gear-bufo la joven algo disgustada-, y más aún una de clase aumento.

-el maestro me enseno que si la debía usar era contra alguien que valiese la pena y aun no lo encuentro.

-si tú lo dices, pero ens...-Aclen coloco su mano frente al rostro de la joven para que se detuviera y se mantuviese en silencio.

-hay algo aquí.

A su alrededor una serie de golems y seres que parecían hechos de plata aparecieron, era claro que no eran amistosos por lo que Aclen solo sonrió.

-al fin algo contra lo que luchar ¿no crees Cristina?

-no lo sé Aclen, no lo sé.

Un circulo mágico formado por la mujer mucho más baja que el hombre se colocó frente a ese al igual que un segundo frente a ella, de ellos fueron sacados una lanza una espada, ambos jamás podrían ser llamadas armas simples, pero para cualquiera que las y no supiese la verdad diría que no valían nada...podría haber sido cierto si fuesen llevadas por cualquier ser que solo se interesase en algo diferente al buscar poder, no, incluso aquellos que no buscasen poder elegirán armas más poderosas. Pero un arma no hacia al fuerte porque esta fuese poderosa, era porque el usuaria la conocía mejor que a su propia sangre, y aquello era lo que importaba.


	10. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Había sido una masacre de un solo lado desde el inicio de la batalla, los miembros arrancados de los seres plateados y desechados alrededor del lugar hacían juego con los cuerpos plateados y los golems destruidos, en medio de esto solo se podía ver a al hombre de cabello verde con café y la mujer pelinegra que se mantenía de pie observando el área.

-"ya acabo todo"-menciono Aclen al descartar su arma y darse un masaje en su hombro derecho-", he de admitir que estas cosas son duras, aunque no le veo el problema en matarles sino solamente en saber cómo atacar y defenderte ante su número".

-"aun así esto es difícil debido a nuestra falta de practica en la nieve"-critico la pelinegra-", si tomásemos esto más enserio".

-"nuestra filosofía Cristina es que siempre buscamos la manera de ganar sin mostrar todo nuestro poder, y si hemos de hacerlo es porque mataremos a nuestro objetivo de una manera u otra, no para jugar".

-"lo comprendo bien, pero esto aun así no es divertido cuando mi estilo es mas de terrenos planos".

-"eso te costara la vida Cristina, todos los terrenos han de favorecerte...como dice el maestro..."

-"conoce cada detalle de tu estilo, porque eres tu mayor enemigo".

-"exacto"-miro su teléfono un momento antes de volver a ver a su compañera-", ahora debemos acabar este trabajo".

-"ahora que lo pienso, no me dijiste de que trataba esto, no creo que solo sea corroborar si estos organismos estaban aquí"-la mujer se notaba algo pensativa, pero aun así miro con firmeza a su compañero esperando una respuesta.

Fue entonces que Aclen miro a otro lado ignorándole.

-"respóndeme idiota, no estoy de humor-reclamo la mujer".

-"tenemos...tenemos que recuperar cuerpos de estas cosas"-respondió Aclen.

-"no veo lo molesto en ello".

-"es sobre el terreno, esta zona era una antigua ciudad clandestina de los demonios, un Dios arraso con ella hace 6 años...aquí vivía Chris con sus padres".

-"ya veo"-al ver el terreno sintió tristeza-", es triste saber que no hay otros como tú, ¿lo sabias?"

-"más o menos, el maestro aun trata de ayudarle con lo que tenemos, pero los híbridos no son fáciles de comprender".

-"eso es cierto, aun me sorprende lo que ustedes pueden lograr en Atlas... ¿Y tú no tenías una misión con Jorge?"

-"es después de acabar esta, el chico ya está en México memorizando el terreno, después de que Isaac nos diese luz verde para usar nuestras A9 y digamos que eso es igual a que podemos matar...como ahora".

-"¿qué?"

De un momento a otro, Aclen volvió a tomar su lanza cuando una figura apareció en la zona. A juzgar por su constitución ambos lo identificaron como un hombre, este era cubierto por un abrigo blanco para unirse a la misma nieve como camuflaje, pero lo más importante era el aura que desprendía.

-"un dios".

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Aclen casi por instinto, era claro que su "enemigo" seria alguien formidable.

-"es raro encontrar seres como ustedes rondando estos terrenos"-menciono el "dios" con una voz suave-", claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de aquellos seres"-miro a los entes de plata un momento-", Loki sigue enviando diferentes elementos para matarme lo que ya no me está haciendo gracia".

El hombre los observo con sus ojos puros, aun con la capucha Cristina lograba divisar parte del rostro del hombre, principalmente sus ojos, similares a un par de joyas de un color similar al blanco azulado lo cual la cautivo un momento.

-"disculpa niña, pero estoy casado".

Cristina solo pudo sonrojarse por como el hombre noto lo que pensaba, pero tenía que volver a estar en guardia cuando Aclen apunto su lanza al hombre.

-"¿eres aliado de Loki?"-pregunto este en tono serio-", porque eso te hará nuestro enemigo por hoy".

-"no soy aliado de Loki"-respondió el hombre al levantar las manos en señal de rendición-", tampoco soy vuestro enemigo y menos cuando no podrán herirme".

-"eso fue demasiado arrogante, aunque claro que para la mayoría de los dioses nosotros no valemos, a menos que poseamos una Longinus".

-"o por favor te equivocas en ello"-el hombre bajo las manos nuevamente para acercarse en un solo movimiento que Aclen y su acompañante notaron.

Aclen dio una estocada directo al cuello del encapuchado, en vez de esquivarla solo la recibió sorprendiendo a los jóvenes al ver como la capucha era rasgada por el golpe, pero la hoja no poseía algún rastro de sangre en su filo. Aclen fue el primero en reaccionar a este evento por lo que empujo a Cristina lejos para comenzar una lucha contra el hombre.

-"veo que ya tienes un potencial alto y no lo desperdicias en ataques inútiles"-comento el supuesto "dios"-", cada golpe que das va directo hacia mis órganos, pero te sigues conteniendo".

-"no me atacas, solo vas a la defensiva esquivando con movimientos leves y los que tocaron no te hirieron por lo que no veo la necesidad de esforzarme".

El punto de Aclen eran acertado, ninguno de ellos trataría de asesinar al otro, al menos no en esta ocasión. Fue por esto mismo que el joven seso sus ataques mientras el hombre se quitaba la capucha.

-"me gusta como actúas joven"-comento el hombre ahora identificado como albino.

Su rostro era bello, demasiado para los humanos normales que no podrían escapar de su encanto, y peor para Cristina que no paraba de mirar cada detalle de su rostro como si viese una presa.

-"por favor niña, ya lo eh dicho estoy casado"-menciono el hombre cruzándose de brazos-", pero no negare que eres bonita...quizá pronto encuentres a tu pareja y yo evite enganar a la mia de nuevo".

-"si usted lo cree"-dijo Cristina nerviosa.

Fue entonces cuando Aclen tosía para llamar la atención de los presentes, este mismo habia estado escribiendo un mensaje en su teléfono debido a los sucesos ocurridos actualmente y que no podian quedar ocultos para los suyos.

-tuve que informar a nuestro jefe de esto-menciono Aclen luego de bloquear su aparato-, no puedo evitar que esto no se sepa en nuestra organización.

-en ese caso ¿puedo hacer algo para que no sea difundido? Estaremos en serios problemas si se sabe que he sido encontrado, más si es Loki-dijo el hombre mirando a los seres de plata muertos.

-¿acaso hay algún problema?-pregunto Cristina.

-bueno...pasa que hay problemas entre nosotros, tanto para que quiera matarme con solo saber dónde estoy, esos seres de allí muertos venían a por mí, por ello agradezco que les eliminasen y que puedan evitar difundir que me vieron ya que ser un Dios no es fácil dependiendo de tu dominio o Importancia.

-quizá poda...-Aclen le fulmino con la mirada asustándole, pero entonces comprendió-, no podemos hacerlo sin un precio, como vera nuestro grupo también es secreto y trabajamos en su mayoría para aquellos con influencia.

-si es razonable puede que lleguemos a un acuerdo, comprendo mi situación y también que ustedes no quieren ser mis enemigos, al menos no sin un precio...algo normal entre los mercenarios.

-¿algún problema con ello?-pregunto Aclen disgustado-, todos tenemos nuestras razones para estar aquí.

-o por supuesto que comprendo, y no trataba de ofenderles, al contrario, me gustan los seres que tienen un punto de vista diferente a las facciones normales, desde que estoy de viaje he visto cosas bastante interesantes alrededor del mundo, aunque no se me deja entrar a América por temas políticos.

-los dioses allí son bastante territoriales, si no se les das un regalo.

-de mí no aceptaran nada debido a que no quieren conflictos y los sumerios no harán nada mientras su rey no lo decrete, pero su rey no es cualquier cosa.

-supe que ellos se mantiene fuera del mundo así que no nos interesan.

-bueno es un punto a favor, los dominios de ellos son más molestos, quizá equiparen a los hindúes...ahora recuerdo que he de visitar a Surya un día de estos, peor volviendo al tema denme un precio y les pagare si está a mi alcance.

-eso es un punto fácil.

México, 16:30.

La ciudad era tranquila, demasiado para Jorge. El podía ser muchas cosas en Asgard pero cuando estaba en Midgard él era feliz, después de todo criarse con dioses no es divertido, no cuando sabes que eres diferente a ellos.

-ya deberían llegar-comento el joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

El joven estaba vestido con ropa casual esperando en una biblioteca un par de horas para pasar el rato, normalmente compraba los libros debido a las pocas veces que su padre del dejaba salir de Vanahein, por lo cual se le había vuelto una costumbre pasar por las bibliotecas publicas, mas cuando eran de países con el idioma español debido a su gusto por el idioma y cultura. Pero ahora debía concentrarse en su trabajo, uno en el cual se jugaba la vida la mayor parte del tiempo. Fue entonces que su teléfono vibro por un mensaje, automáticamente lo tomo ara leerlo confirmando así que había sido enviado por Aclen el cual había escrito "estamos en el centro comercial, ven rápido", con esas palabras solo pudo suspirar para luego ordenar donde una vez estuvo leyendo.

"Quizás sea un día interesante".

No fue mucho tiempo el que tardó en llegar al lugar acordado, después de bajar de la estación de metro y caminar unos metros para entrar, fue entonces que se dirigió en busca de las tiendas de ropa conociendo el gusto de su compañera Marin, aunque la mayoría era un caso raro desde nacimiento o bien estuvo involucrado en la guerra anterior por casualidad, aun cuando fuese un momento esa experiencia marco a los más viejos del grupo.

-lamento la demora-dijo a sus compañeros cuando los encontró en una pizzería después de buscarles en las tiendas sin éxito-, había demasiadas tiendas.

-eso es cierto-afirmo Aclen-, apenas pude sacar a Marin de ellas o sino compraba la tienda completa.

-oye no es para tanto-alego la joven-, solo quería unos zapatos.

-eso era porque no tenías el dinero suficiente para pagar otra cosa, si lo hubieses tenido das miedo, y no solo hablo de ropa.

-comprendo que todos crean que malgastare mi dinero, pero necesito esos libros para la universidad-alego la joven aumentando la voz lo que hizo que el resto de los presenten en el restaurant volteasen a verle lo cual hizo que se sonrojase por los nervios.

Los tres continuaron con su almuerzo para mantener la calma ignorando las miradas a Marin, el mayor problema cuando era llevada a una misión era su aptitud como Angel caído, era bien conocida su habilidad de seducción innata contra los humanos la cual causaba una seria falla si había seres sobrenaturales cerca, mas aun si eran buenos rastreadores con su olfato ya que sus firmas de energía eran demasiado diferentes para comprender a excepción de Aclen que era humano.

-"entonces Jorge... ¿conseguiste encontrar algo por la zona que sea útil?"-pregunto Aclen.

-"nada que valiese la pena"-respondió al momento de desbloquear su teléfono-"Monte rey no posee una influencia sobrenatural alta, la mayoría sabe que los "dioses" Americanos son rehaceos a que alguien fuera del continente se quede si es sobrenatural, si es que no se les da el tributo acordado...Quetzacoal no es un ser con quien jugar aun sino está en el top".

-"el top ha dejado de funcionar hace mucho desde que hubieron cambios y otros se tomaron enserio las cosas, como Lugh"-dijo Marín-"sabemos bien que gran parte de los seres se han debilitado, pero no podemos olvidar lo que les hace ser parte del top".

-"el tío Thor es fuerte, pero aun creo que Magni debería estar en el top con Modi"-menciona Jorge-", mi padre es un caso especial si preguntan, con lo que posee basta, aunque los dioses decidieran copiar su barco y hacer otras cosas todavía posee lo más importante".

-"siempre me he pregunta, ¿te molesta saber que la mayoría de los que conoces morirán de manera trágica?"

-Marin tarde o temprano todos moriremos, unos siglos antes que otros como Aclen que solo puede vivir 100 años.

-"si es que no me pasa nada"-menciono este último-", pero como vamos no creo durar más de 50...aunque volvimos a salirnos del tema, Quetzaqual nos dejó entablar conversación con los candidatos y debemos hacerlo pronto, al parecer los bíblicos sabían que vendríamos por causa de uno de nuestros informantes que se le pago por encontrar a los objetivos, como sabía que pasa si nos revelaba nos alertó para protección de él y su familia".

-"en ese caso hemos de ser rápidos, yo me ofrezco para atacar y matarles"-dijo Marin-", se supone que son mi especie".

-no podemos hacer eso, causaremos problemas en la alianza-reclamo Jorge-, se que somos buenos encubriendo esto, pero no veo la necesidad de matar aquellos por los que no nos pagan, lo veo poco producctivo.

-dependerá si es que no nos atacan Jorge, conociendo a los caidos como lo hago, si es que la sacred gear es interesante se lo llevaran para ver como copiar su poder, lo otro es que se la pasan en fiesta si no es en investigaciones...aun con todo eso decir que son debiles es malo, lo que no tienen en poder lo tienen en astucia y más con sus híbridos favoritos que saben usar lo que tienen a mano aun si no es mucho.

-"aun con eso Marín no creo que los caídos vayan a llevarse a un niño, al menos si es que no lo ven necesario".

Los tres sabían que los ángeles caídos por muy pacifistas que era, no era santos, ninguna facción lo era, y es por esto mismo que debían actuar con cautela. Cada facción ahora que estaba ocurriendo un nuevo ataque de parte de Loki y con una de las esposas del Sekiryutei hechizada por este mismo no era algo que se lograse tomar a la ligera y más cuando ya se había experimentado una guerra contra remanentes de diferentes facciones y seres que jamás se esperaron ver cómo fue la excesiva cantidad de dragr vistos junto a espíritus comandados por una parca en nombre de Hades los cuales bajaron aún más la cantidad de individuos en la facción bíblica, un detalle que aún se trata de olvidar, como a los dragones que hicieron estragos en ese tiempo.

-"es necesario corroborar si los objetivos son peligrosos sino se les enseña"-hablo Aclen nuevamente-", los dioses de aquí prefieren tener en sus filas a aquellos que no posean un poder de otro dios, es por ello que a los Americanos con Sacred gears peligrosas se les elimina en el momento que causan estragos y si no se trata de exiliarlos de estas tierras, entonces ¿vamos?"

Al momento que sus compañeros asintieron, estos pagaron lo ordenado para salir del lugar siendo observados por una mujer.

-esos que salieron, siento que son sobrenaturales-dijo mientras cortaba su carne.

-"¿qué te hace pensar ello?"-pregunto su acompañante.

-"solo mi intuición, no preguntes más de ello, pero es como cuando me encontré contigo se bien que luchare contra ellos dándole honor a mi padre".

-"esperare con ansias ese encuentro entonces, quizá sea el mismo momento que yo venza a mis hermanos".

-"no lo sé, pero de que vencerás a tus hermanos es incorrecto...tú los destruirás".

Para Marín la misión encomendada a su grupo era simple comparada a muchas otras, siendo seres que habían sido diferentes de nacimiento o eso les había dicho su maestro Cao Cao e Isaac sentía dudas de que les hacía diferentes, pero ahora solo podían cumplir con su orden.

Jorge había sido el encargado de encontrarse con uno de los objetivos, un niño de 12 años con la capacidad de controlar una especie de serpiente eléctrica, debido a que desconocían su nombre simplemente fueron a conseguir saber cuál era la aptitud del niño relacionado a su poder, el niño era astuto más que muchos de ellos a su edad lo que le hacía peligroso en el futuro, fue por ello que decidieron reclutarlo o bien advertirle sobre lo que podía ocurrir si se salía de control con su poder.

-¿entonces te nos unes? En si es más un campamento para ti, puedes irte cuando quieras, pero deberemos borrarte la memoria debido a que debemos mantenernos en las sombras-comento Jorge al niño llamado Alexis que había estado observando su serpiente.

-dijiste que más vendrían por mí, ¿qué les diferencia de ellos?-pregunto el niño.

-siendo sinceros, nosotros te entrenaremos para que dejes de usar eso todo el tiempo debido a que si vales la penas te reclutaran o te mataran, es igual eso aquí o con ellos...solo cambia el hecho de para quien trabajarías y que serias.

-¿que sería con ustedes?

-humano.

-"¿y con ellos?"

-"lo que tu acepte si te reclutan, sino algunos te tomaran de maneras poco morales, claro que depende de quien sea".

-"por lo que dices sería divertido ver que me ofrecen ellos, pero me arriesgare con los que vinieron primero por mí".

-"está bien, pero si vienen he de decirte que si rechazas y se ponen molestos no te gustara lo que pasara.

-"está bien".

El siguiente objetivo no fue como esperaban, este había sido un adulto con la capacidad de controlar la naturaleza, pero que por estúpido o conveniente como uno lo piense había estado usando su poder para hacer plantaciones de diferentes tipos de planta utilizadas para el procesamiento de drogas mientras aumentaba y reforzaba a los arboles de la zona para mejorar la calidad de los árboles, debido a ellos comprendieron que no sería un luchador por su forma de vivir, por esto mismo le ofrecieron trabajar para ellos unos días con un buen sueldo y magia para ocultar lo que hacía sabiendo a los ángeles no les interesaría alguien así.

-"lo siento pero no estoy interesado por ahora"-dijo el hombre-", mi vida es tranquila. y con eso basta, pero si necesito algo les llamare".

-"podrías firmar algo que diga que jamás dirás algo de nosotros por favor"-le pidió Marín al momento de mostrarle un papel y darle una pluma.

Este mismo acepto sin dudar por lo bella que era la joven sin leer lo dicho.

-"muchas gracias por su colaboración"-dijo la joven-", con esto su vida es lo que se tomara si trata de decir algo de nosotros sin importar la forma se directa o indirectamente, espero que nos llame pronto".

Sin que el hombre pudiese hacer algo Marín desapareció al igual que sus compañeros dejando solo una tarjeta con un número, el hombre tomo la tarjeta para guardarla sin saber que en minutos parecerían ángeles caídos para hablarle.

"Bueno, no siempre te aparece una mujer bonita que te dice que revelar algo te matara".

Los jóvenes habiendo acabado su objetivo se ocultaron en un edificio alejado al anterior punto en el que se encontraban, Aclen mantenía una expresión algo seria mientras Jorge y Marín utilizaban sus teléfonos manteniéndose en las redes sociales lo cual le disgustaba para el momento en que deberían pensar en su siguiente objetivo.

-"por eso odio trabajar con los niño"-dijo disgustado al momento de sentarse apoyado en una pared algo alejada de sus compañeros-", deberíamos irnos ya, no hay caso de quedarnos aquí"

-"yo no diría eso"-comento Marín-"aquel que les dio la información a los caídos pudo decir algo más, Adast fue a visitarlo para que firmase un Geas a orden del maestro, mientras nosotros debemos saber si ellos harán algo y allí es donde entro yo".

-"¿de dónde mierda sacaste todo ese plan?"

-"le escribí al maestro y él me dijo, tengo luz verde para matarlos sin reproche, así que pueden irse mientras"

-"no, yo también iré"-dijo Jorge al levantarse-", esto es más divertido que estar en un teléfono"

Aclen sabía que no podría opinar, o más bien no tenía las ganas de hacerlo con estos dos los cuales si se trataba de divertirse podían destruir un país y luego arrepentirse.

-"les dejare ir solo si me dan parte de su paga"

Con solo eso sus compañeros asintieron para luego irse y dejarlo solo en su escondite.

-"esos dos…no sé qué haremos con ellos si influencian a los niños".

Alejados ya del edificio ninguno de los dos hablo o más bien no podían encontrar una razón para hablarse, pero eso cambio luego de pasar cerca de una iglesia al saltar entre los edificios.

-"sabes Jorge, todavía te odio"-hablo Marín al detenerse seguida el castaño-", eres como ellos…en el momento que elijas tus dominios ya no habrá nada que te haga igual a nosotros, pero sobre todo odio a los caídos y a este cuerpo manchado"

-"Marín sabes que a nadie le importa lo que paso, incluso Isaac te quiere".

-"pero no como quiero, ¿que tenía esa humana para amarrarlo? Ella no era nada".

-"quizá fue eso lo que hizo que la amase, y no mientas que a ti Alex también es lindo"

-"eso es cierto"-dio un suspiro al momento de calmarse-"yo quisiera ser su madre".

-"no creo que pase".

-"te estoy odiando mas que ha Tatsuya".

-"mejor busca una excusa para matar a los caidos, no deseo mucho dar mi parte solo por unos golpes"

-"en eso estamos de acuerdo, corroboraremos sus rostros en la base de datos…si uno se ve interesante lo mataremos"

-"hecho"

En ese momento ambos cambiaron sus atuendos a trajes negros especializados en el combate y poco provocativos colocándose sobre sus rostros mascaras con forma de Onís, sabían bien que la identidad era un punto importante en su vida, descubrir quiénes eran era igual a la muerte por lo cual eran estrictos en lo que se relacionaba a su disfraz siendo el que usaban uno de muchos, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Usando magia Marín genero un círculo de tele transportación, su primer objetivo era saber si los caídos habrían ya contactado al "granjero" para así saber si no debían alejarse, sino ella conocía unos puntos que estos frecuentaban, vares de mala reputación en los que incluso podía encontrar otras especies ahora que las alianzas estaban hechas, pero eso no importaba, para los sobrenaturales había algo que siempre sería una aberración por muy influyentes que llegasen a ser en su vida, no importaba de donde provinieses siempre en sus corazones estaría el problema de los mestizos aun si estos eran lo más importante en la actualidad. No importaba de todas maneras para estos niños que era lo que fuesen solo que su familia les amase, pero no era esto igual para todos y eso fue lo que odio Marian, algo que en su mente siempre estaría.

Su primer punto de partida había fallado al no encontrar rastros de los ángeles por lo que no dudaron en pasar al siguiente punto, este se encontraba cerca de Chipre, en una ciudad de buen tamaño para evitar llamar las apariencias. Al estar cerca del bar se detuvieron para identificar su campo delimitado que a su opinión solo era para alejar a los transeúntes normales, aun si les facilitaba las cosas podía ser que había algún truco en todo el recinto al cual estaban a punto de entra, pero a Marín no le importaba.

-"¿qué arma usaremos?"-pregunto Jorge-", por mi preferiría las espadas"

-"es demasiado notorio, usaremos cuchillos con veneno y atacaremos a puntos clave antes de que piensen en actuar"-le respondió la mujer al momento de activar un círculo mágico leve del cual aparecieron tres cuchillos enfundados lanzándole uno a Jorge-"después de esto estaremos castigados aun si Aclen no habla".

-"está bien para mí, tarde o temprano debía matar algo sin razón y con es…"-de un momento a otro se detuvo por el silencio-", hay algo raro".

Silencio, el sonido de la brisa unido a los vehículos seguía allí, pero las voces que deberían completar la realidad de una ciudad no se encontraban cerca; fue entonces que comprendieron que algo estaba mal. Marín fue la primera en entrar con los cuchillos desenfundados en cada mano listos para corta lo que fuese su enemigo ignorando los gritos de Jorge que le seguía sabiendo la aptitud de su compañera, pero acaso eso importaría contra lo que se enfrentarían?

Dentro solo hubo una matanza sin igual, la sangre había sido derramada por todo el cuarto ignorando a quien hubiese pertenecido alguna vez; cuerpos desmembrados de maneras difíciles de mencionar dado a entender que el culpable solo deseaba la diversión con la muerte, no, quizá ni siquiera le importase la muerte sino que fuese solo una actividad sin sentido para el al presenciar a una mujer que se le había arrancado el rostro.

-"Jorge"-dijo Marín al momento de agacharse para observar las marcas en el cuerpo de una de las mujeres y su ropa-", quien haya hecho esto se tomó su tiempo…le haré lo mismo"

-"¿eso significa?"-pregunto Jorge aun si conocía la respuesta.

-"hemos de ser serios aquí".

-"entendido"-preparo su cuchillo de manera sutil.

-"entonces comencemos, ¿no?"

En el momento que una tercera voz apareció Jorge fue directo al ataque con solo observar la altura de su contrincante, un golpe directo al cuello utilizando su velocidad, un golpe que no llegaría. Garras iban dirigidas directo a su pecho listas para atravesar su corazón, fue por ello que sabía reaccionar usando su brazo libre para cambiar la dirección del ataque enemigo mientras le pateaba con fuerza haciendo que golpease por poco una pared.

Fue así que al momento que este se alejó lograron divisarlo de mejor manera comprendiendo mejor a una presa. Una máscara negra con forma de demonio europeo cubría su rostro mientras vestía un traje negros oculto en su mayoría por un manto gris lleno de sangre al igual que sus garras que se asemejaban a un animal.

-"será divertido matarte mocoso"-dijo el hombre antes de detenerse-", este olor lo he sentido antes, un mezcla de muchos aromas en un solo ser debido al trauma"-fue entonces que vio a Marín-"tú también fuiste un juguete".

Marín no podía pensar más, sino que debía dejarse llevar por sus instintos impregnando sus ojos de sangre que circulaba por todo su cuerpo a gran velocidad mientras en sus manos sostenía dos puñales que había reforzado inconscientemente con magia mientras perdía la sensación de miedo, aun así sabía que el hombre frente a el era diferente, un sobrenatural de seguro, pero eso apenas importaba mientras ella decidiese que su misión era matarlo; fue así que al pasar al lado de Jorge le ignoro a su manera lanzándose a su objetivo intentando un corte horizontal con su cuchillo izquierdo sin perder de vista las extremidades del hombre que se movieron listas para atacar siendo la pierna derecha la primera en hacerlo forzando a que la castaña ahora peliverde que se alejase mientras el hombre daba un salto con sus brazos listos para partir en dos a la mujer cuando Jorge se lanzó hacia el forzando a que se cubriese al no tener un punto de apoyo, pero esto lo fue una finta para qué Marín saltase hasta la pared y lo usase de apoyo para ir directo por el cuello del hombre.

Un rugido fue la única respuesta que recibieron cuando la espalda del hombre se hizo más gruesa haciendo que los tres volviesen al suelo.

-"ustedes son hábiles, eso me gusta"-dijo el hombre-"es una lástima que no pueda saber el nombre de los que matare como al resto de aquí".

-"o no te preocupes"-comento Marín en un tono serio mientras se estiraba-"tampoco me importa el nombre del que partiré en pedazos".

Aun cuando ninguno podía ver sus rostros ambos sonreían de una manera amenazante lo que causaría miedo en los observadores, ¿pero que pasa cuando el observador es como ellos? Pues solo empeorara las cosas.

-"con esto será así"-la voz de Jorge se llenaba de un rastro que pocos conocían, una energía sin igual-", está bien, yo mismo mostrare lo que es divertido…ahora yo estúpido que jode mi día, te matare".

Solo un pestañeo fue lo que se necesitó para que Jorge y Marín estuviesen frente al hombre que logro reaccionar a tiempo esquivando sus ataque con gran habilidad, aun así ninguno mostraba signo de ceder contra su enemigo por lo que si seguían así la batalla solo llegaría a un punto muerto, y Jorge era el que mejor lo sabía; fue por ello que cambio su estilo de lucha lanzando su cuchillo hacia su objetivo para luego mientras este estaba distraído por el primer ataque darle un golpe en el estómago con gran fuerza imposible para su cuerpo, pero Jorge no era cualquier cosa, más bien ninguno de los tres era algo que pudiese llamarse normal cuando el hombre resistió el golpe en el cual Jorge no uso mucho poder.

-"esto se pone mejor"-grito el hombre lleno de júbilo-", así es como deben ser los que se me opongan, no esas molestias de intentos de caídos débiles y sin espíritu, ustedes son como lo que he deseado y me prometieron"-un aura oscura comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, pero para el resto les resulto familiar-"vamos a tomar esto enserio".

Marín logro notarlo antes que Jorge, el aura que estaba expulsando ahora su objetivo era claramente irreconocible como algo humano, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el hecho que ya había visto esa aura.

-"¡su peligrosidad es M!"-grito Marín alertando a Jorge.

-"está bien"-le respondió Jorge sin cambiar su aptitud mientras hacia acostumbrar su cabeza y brazos a la tensión actual-"no me interesa su tipo, solo hay que matarlo ¿no?"

-"tienes razón, solo hay que matarlo como al resto".

-"¡pues vengan!"-grito el hombre, pero en el momento que iban a seguir luchando un círculo mágico apareció entre ellos-"¡maldita sea jefe, debías dejarme divertirme más tiempo, yo sé que puedo matarlos maldita sea no son nada comparados a ella!"

Aun con esas quejas el tuvo que entrar en el círculo sin pensar por un momento, Marín trato de entrar pero aun con su fuerza y resistencia mágica el hechizo estaba bien configurado lanzándole lejos.

-"ese hechizo es humano"-dijo Marín al levantarse-"no puedo descifrarlo con solo verlo, su sistema es complicado aún si lo estudie…parece que es hijo de puta no era una simple mierda".

-"pienso lo mismo"-hablo en castaño al momento de guardar su cuchillo-", era bueno para mi gusto, es cierto que era lo que se esperaría de los que son como nosotros, pero no esperaba un youkai, ellos no tiene ese problema".

-"probablemente sea un hombre lobo, esa habilidad aun si le cortamos una buena cantidad el veneno no hizo mucho efecto por su regeneración, además sabia como actuar contra nosotros e incluso se contuvo como si supiera que no iríamos con todo y aun así podríamos ganarle".

-"suena como nosotros"-miro a su alrededor por los cuerpos-"habrá que hacer algo aquí, debemos borrar nuestra evidencia ¿quemamos el lugar?"

-"no hicimos mucho, solo encontremos nuestras huellas más notorias y vámonos".

Al acabar todo salieron del edificio yendo entre las calles cambiando nuevamente su apariencia, pero aún quedaba la duda en sus corazones y el odia que albergaba Marín por los que no tenían que ver en sus planes. "¿Cuántos de nosotros quedamos?" se preguntó, pero eso aún no podría recibir respuesta.


	11. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

La sangre fue derramada sutilmente sin vacilar, no hubo necesidad de cegar la vida de los inocentes que le acompañaban cuando solo se necesitaba ser rápido y cortar el cuello del objetivo de manera correcta como si de un cirujano se tratase. La cabeza de la familia Paimon yacía muerto en su cuarto cerca de su cama, todo había sido observado por dos de sus esposas, las más jóvenes pensó el perpetuador del asesinato al ver cómo estas reaccionaban sonriendo al ver el cuerpo sin vida del que una vez las había tocado y ellas sentido repugnancia sin poder huir.

Era conocido que el hombre llamado alguna vez Sertrix Paimon era guapo en los estándares demoniacos, pero su manera de dirigir todo era antigua, quizá un sobreviviente de los hábitos de los seguidores de los cuatro Maou originales. Para muchos fue una hazaña que lograse vivir como lo había hecho estos años logrando una considerable cantidad de poder en el gobierno en las ultimas guerras proveyendo mano de obra en las reconstrucciones no solo en el inframundo sino también en la zona nórdica y griega, pero todo esto había acabado antes de poder tomar a sus dos nuevas esposas luego de que una desapareciese misteriosamente.

Ya nada importaba cuando Keran de que el cuerpo cayese inerte al suelo para limpiar su cuchillo, Adast se mantenía oculto ajustando los campos de detección mientras el último de sus acompañantes, Hana era uno de los más jóvenes del grupo siendo tomada por Cao Cao cuando esta comía a un demonio que trato de usarla como arma, ahora solo se mantenía en silencio esperando su momento pata actuar como muchos.

Los tres asesinos se mantenían ocultos en trajes diferentes a la vez que las máscaras usadas no poseían una relación evitando que les asociasen a alguna organización en particular, aun así debían ser cuidadosos.

-"¿qué haremos con ellas?"-pregunto Hana a través de su comunicador mientras preparaba su cuchillo-"¿debemos matarlas?"

-"podríamos tomarlas como rehenes para sacar algún bono"-sugirió Adast encontrándose fuera de la mansión alterado las barreras mágicas para no ser detectados-"mientras sean de alguna casa pueden ser útiles, más si son vírgenes, los demonios aman a las vírgenes".

-"el maestro e Isaac han de decidir eso, pero yo quiero matarlas"-lentamente la niña de acerco a las mujeres que no le tomaron en cuenta al ver el cuerpo de su esposo en el suelo, sin sentir lastima por ellas y en vez solo había desprecio-"es mejor liberarlas del sufrimiento que sienten como demonios".

-"no".

Con solo esa palabra la joven se detuvo, Keran siempre había ejercido una presión cuando deseaba mantener las ordenes o su ideología de seguir luchando por los suyos y cumplir con su deber, era por esto que se acercó a las demonios mientras Hana tomaba el cuerpo del antiguo líder Paimon mientras Adast solo podía suspirar por el cansancio de trabajar con dos niños.

-"se me dio una orden respecto a ustedes"-menciono el joven a través de su máscara que se asemejaba a un jaguar-"puedo llevarlas conmigo como rehenes esperando que alguien las reclame o simplemente las matamos, elijan".

Era claro lo que decidirían las mujeres, había caído en el infierno hacia mucho al ser vendidas como maquinas sexuales para según sus familias una gran causa así que ir de rehenes a cualquier lugar era mejor, pero no era malo intentar un cambio de planes.

-"¿qué necesitarías para que nos saquen de aquí?"-pregunto una de las mujeres.

Keran solo las observo un momento y comprendió, el deseo de vivir de manera digna, eso fue lo único que vio en ellas al ver sus ojos por solo un momento, pero él tenía una misión ahora y debía cumplirla más sabiendo de quien venía la orden teniendo que cumplir la orden, fue por ello que se despojó de toda su misericordia en estos casos. .

-"comprendan que las estamos sacando de aquí aun si no nos pagan, simplemente serán en cierta manera nuestra mercancía".

Sus palabras eran duras, pero nada alejadas de la realidad a la que las mujeres deberán enfrentar ahora por las órdenes dadas por Cipher. Todos sin importar su raza comprendían que los pertenecientes a los pilares aun si eran hijos bastardos no podían perderse por nada en el mundo, no ahora que su cantidad había vuelto a bajar debido a la muerte de gran parte de ellos en la guerra y el mestizaje causado por la influencia de los miembros del grupo Gregory. Era por ello que los pilares se habían vuelto como el petróleo para los humanos estos años, un ser que no podía perderse por nada en el mundo.

-"si quieren, puedo matarlas"-comento nuevamente la joven Hana llamando la atención de los presentes lista para volver a dejar el cuerpo en el suelo nuevamente y tomar sus armas-", así ustedes podrán estar en paz, ya no deberán sentir el dolor de ser demonios"

Una de las mujeres fue tentada por las palabras de Hana, la niña tenía razón ser un demonio se había vuelto solo una carga para ellas, sus familias las habían vendido como a muchas otras con el fin de mantener a los demonios sangre pura que empezaban a extinguirse después de la guerra y el mestizaje promovido por los dragones celestiales, ahora las mujeres pura sangre solo eran equivalentes al petróleo para los humanos…un bien que necesitaban con suma necesidad. Solo aquellos con poder podrían escapar de la cruda realidad, desgraciadamente ellas no era de los elegidos ni poseían la convicción del legendario Sairaorg Bael para escapar de su destino y fue por ello que la muerte tentó a una de ellas.

-"yo..."

-"deja eso, las ordenes fueron claras".

Las palabras de Keran fueron sufrientes para que el silencio volviese a reinar en el mundo, un ser que con solo pararse frente a cualquiera de sus enemigos les infundiría terror, lo mismo podía ocurrir con sus aliados, pero para Hana solo aumentaba su ira infundida por el odio a los demonios. Adast no tenía razón para interferir en lo que ocurría dentro de la mansión por lo que decidió que el silencio era la mejor opción confiando en que todo acabaría bien.

Fue así que al acercarse Keran a las dos mujeres Hana dejo su deseo de sangre y se alejó para dejar el cuerpo inerte en un mejor lugar quitando la posibilidad de morir ese día, pero Keran era otra historia, al momento de estar a solo un metro de las mujeres no dudo sin importar lo que ocurriese ahora.

-"ustedes ahora son nuestra mercancía".

Solo esas palabras se escucharon antes de que ambas mujeres cayeran inconscientes sin saber que les deparaba el futuro.

Hana volvió al silencio cuando las mujeres fueron tomadas por su compañero luego de dejarlas dormidas, ya no necesitaba hablar nuevamente sabiendo lo que ocurriría.

-"debes evitar que tus impulsos te controlen Hana".

La palabras de Keran se asemejaban más a una orden que un comentario lo cual hacia que Hana se enfureciese apretando sus puños.

-"¡no me jodas, todos los demonios son iguales sin importar...es mejor que estén muertos!"

Aun con la rabia de Hana, Keran ni se inmuto por algo tan simple como la rabieta de una niña, no cuando la furia de lo sobrenatural arrasaba con los débiles.

-"las reglas son claras Hana, Cipher es nuestro principal usuario por lo que no puedes desobedecer sus órdenes, luego de conseguir el dinero por el secuestro puedes hacer lo que quieras recuérdalo".

El joven enmascarado mantuvo su aptitud seria y apagada, no hubo enojo en sus palabras solo una verdad que debían seguir.

Fue por ello que Hana mantuvo el silencio mientras llevaban a las jóvenes inconscientes, habían perdido demasiado tiempo hablando que Adast ya no podría mantener desactivada la alarma colocada en todo el terreno de la mansión, solo podían correr luego de caer del segundo piso ocultando sus firmas de magia lo más posible en caso de una detección conociendo el nivel de la seguridad en la mansión de los pilares, era por ello que salir se volvía más difícil mientras pasaba el tiempo ahora que estaban aún lejos del punto de extracción y no podían ser atrapados, no cuando significaba la muerte.

-"Hana usare eso".

Al momento de escuchar a Keran por su comunicador la joven se colocó en la espalda del hombre y así un destello de luz surgió.

"Adast activa el hechizo".

El vampiro solo sonrió mientras se preparaba para huir como sus compañeros no sin antes responder.

"Entendido Keran, los veré luego".

Con la respuesta todos por un leve segundo sintieron la descarga de mana en el aire, portada por un aura para nada demoniaca, en vez se sintió como si el fuego descendiese al mundo y luego desapareciese. Pero aun con eso jamás se pudo unir aquello con lo ocurrido en la casa "", nadie comprendió como se pudieron infiltrar y asesinar a la cabeza de la familia sin dejar rastro alguno para un culpable y menos del secuestro de dos de sus esposas.

Lunes 25 de febrero del 2065.

El asesinato de Sertrix Paimon sigue sin ser resuelto, actualmente se ha decidido a que su primer hijo tome las riendas de la familia inmediatamente, se sabe que las viudas secuestradas se encuentran en buen estado y han vuelto con sus familias luego de pagar el rescate pedido por los posibles causantes del asesinato, aun así no se logró atraparlos y las mujeres no tenían nada que decir más que dos personas enmascaradas hicieron todo por lo que se cree que pudieron ser hipnotizadas.

Cao Cao estaba agotado estos días, había credo este refugio hace ya 20 años sabiendo que tendría problemas para lidiar con algunos de sus estudiantes, pero jamás espero lo que ocurría estos últimos años.

-"director Marcos y Sara destruyeron una arena de nuevo".

Aquel que hablo era una de sus activos, una profesora de matemáticas que salvo hacía tiempo de unos demonios callejeros y decidió ayudarle alguna vez con lo que ahora es Atlas.

-"esta es la tercera vez este ano, esos dos no dejan de hacerlo para llamar la atención de todos estos días".

El maestro solo suspiro luego de hablar recordando a los niños, Marcos era un humano nacido con una sacred gear capaz de generar escudos que devuelven los ataques con mayor potencia, sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico y fue tratado de llevar por demonios de la casa Amón sin éxito cuando este escapo siendo encontrado por un funcionario de Atlas que lo dejo en un orfanato hasta que este no pudo vivir como humano normal; mientras Sara era diferente, ella era una hija de un mago con buen estatus y vivía una vida tranquila hasta que comenzó la guerra lo que causo ciertos problemas en las familias de magos para mantener estatus y poder, fue así que ella decidió ver cómo sobrevivir en ese mundo topándose por casualidad con Adast luego de que este asesinase a unos contactos del padre de la joven causantes de rituales prohibidos y como no quería matar a niños sin una paga la llevo consigo a Atlas causando que Isaac le descontase parte de su paga y tuviesen que buscar que hacer con la niña hasta que ella pidió trabajar allí de alguna manera, fue así como lograron hacer que Relin mintiese a los padres de la niña con que el le llevaría con su madre para que le entrenase cuando en realidad le entrenarían unos magos de Atlas.

El problema en si era que habían llegado el mismo año y apenas se soportaban, pero más que nada todo era culpa de Alsion. Muchos conocen que Alsion es uno de los más idiotas del lugar debido a su aptitud despreocupada y aventurera que causa que gran parte de personas le sigan en sus escaramuzas causando problemas en las facciones al tomar de ellas un par de miembros sin importancia.

Cao Cao solo podía reír por la aptitud de sus alumnos mientras exploraba el lugar observando cómo estos tenían su vida allí, muchos se habían ido estos años mientras llegaban nuevos con orígenes diferentes trayendo más diversidad al momento de crecer, como ahora.

-"maestro".

No había necesidad de voltearse para saber el origen de la voz debido a que la conocía bien.

-"¿qué pasa Tatsuya? Es raro que vengas solo".

El joven solo se colocó a su lado mientras el anciano hablaba observando como el lugar con una mirada tranquila, diferente a lo que era su padre a su edad.

-"la última misión que tuve no acabo bien, falle en el rescate de los híbridos que encontramos en África, y aun así estoy feliz de eliminar a los magos causantes de todo, no comprendo lo que me hace feliz cuando falle en lo principal que fue el sigilo nuevamente".

El joven forzó su puno deseando que saliese sangre de el sin éxito.

Cao Cao comprendía parte de lo que sentía Tatsuya, el joven siempre había sido de los que tenía la necesidad de perfeccionar aquello en lo que se sentía capaz y fue por ello que le entreno lo mejor que pudo en la lucha aun si el mismo no era capaz, y así supo de la capacidad de Tatsuya, su habilidad para matar era sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores que había visto en su vida siendo de capaz de segar la vida de un ser humano o sobrenatural con tal de comprender sus puntos débiles y jamás dudaría. Pero lo más grande que comprendió no venía de su naturaleza, sino de la manera en que actuaba en el lugar cuando nadie desconocía su disgusto a lo sobrenatural prefiriendo la vida de un humano que busca ser independiente.

Por ello el anciano decidió darle una palmada en su cabeza aun con la diferencia de tamaño heredada de sus abuelos maternos.

-"aun eres joven Tatsuya, es normal que nosotros cometamos errores, el punto es que aprendamos de ellos y mejoremos, eso nos hace humanos".

Tatsuya sonrió por las palabras dada por el anciano a quien respetaba, sabía lo que trataba de conseguir Cao Cao de esa manera e incluso él sabía que debía dejarlo, pero algo en su naturaleza le obligaba a mejorar en lo que aprendía desde que era un niño y ocurrió la guerra.

Las muertes que presencio se habían adherido a su mente dejándole una lección, él no quería esa vida, el deseaba perder contacto con lo sobrenatural desde la raíz si eso era alejarse de su padre y hermanos, más que eso, Tatsuya lo sentía en su alma misma, había nacido con el cuerpo equivocado.

-"está bien maestro, me mantendré en calma..."

No pudo continuar cuando sintió una vibración en su brazo izquierdo, su reloj poseía un enlace directo a una línea poseída solo por Gasper Vladi lo cual significaba problemas.

Fue por ello que activo el holograma en plena calle como si nada sabiendo que esta era una de las conexiones permitidas en la zona debido a que Gasper era un accionista de la organización por ahora.

-"¿Que ocurre maestro?"-pregunto Tatsuya con seriedad sabiendo la importancia de la llamada.

Gasper se mantuvo en silencio un momento observando a su alumno acompañado de un hombre que hacia anos que no veía aun conociendo sobre su relación con Tatsuya, entonces luego de meditar unos segundos decidió hablar.

-"acabo de enviar a tus hermanos al pasado debido a la condición de Asia, sé que no te incumbe aquello, pero te necesito con Relin en espera debido a un ataque de las armas de Loki por la zona de los demonios".

-"estoy seguro que no fue para solo eso que me llamo, debe ser que esto no será un contrato barato".

-"para nada, el ataque es masivo en varios puntos del inframundo por lo que los necesito aquí cuando salga, Ernestine se encargara de llevar a vuestro padre al pasado luego de se encargue de uno de los exteriores...estamos seguros por ahora que esta será la última ola de estos malditos por ahora".

-"entendido, la paga en esta ocasión será en Libras".

Gasper asintió y corto la señal dejando a Tatsuya con una mueca.

-"entonces Tatsuya listo para el inframundo".

El último en unirse se trataba de Isaac que tenía a su lado a un niño de dos años con facciones similares a las suyas.

-"¿entonces estabas al tanto de esta mierda?"-pregunto el adolecente con disgusto observan al alvino-"incluso por la paga para esto no me agrada pisar el inframundo".

-"esto no es simple Tatsuya, recuerda que el inframundo y todo el resto es una cosa, Loki quiere el Ragnarok y eso solo implica a unos pocos"

Isaac mantuvo su postura firme mientras se acercaba a su compañero, todos conocían la verdad del deseo de Loki, su naturaleza misma lo pedía y como dios no podía huir de ella por lo que matarlo debería ser la opción correcta si es que fuese fácil, pero no lo era y sabían que Loki volvería nuevamente.

-"Tatsuya, tú y Relin se encargaran de los distritos pequeños en los cuales defenderán y robaran la información de las familias que encuentren, tomaremos una serie de subcontratos externos a esta guerra, alguien nos contrató y aceptamos robarles a las facciones bíblicas".

Gasper mantuvo el silencio al observar el bosque frente a él, silencioso como su alma misma sintió al mundo mismo de esta manera buscando la conexión que había usado antes al enviar a los hijos de su amigo y "ama". No fue difícil, no después de anos de entrenamiento en secreto que le hicieron perfeccionar esta habilidad que pocos poseían.

-"sabes que Loki simplemente viajo a otra dimensión en el tiempo, no creara una paradoja en este mundo sino en otro"

La voz del antiguo Dios Balor hizo eco en su mente como muchas veces antes afirmando lo que ambos sabían, la alteración de que dos entes divinos estén en el mismo lugar no puede ocurrir jamás y esto pocos entes lo comprendían, el viaje en el tiempo mismo no ten enviaría a tu línea temporal sino a una nueva y de ella volverías a tu origen sin encontrar el cambio deseado.

Fue por ello que Gasper apenas se preocupó de los cambio a la vez que hizo que Relin desapareciese y bloqueasen su nombre con magia asiendo que hubiese desaparecido por un cambio temporal inexistente, Gasper amaba hacer bromas a los hijos de sus amigos sin que estos comprendiesen la verdad del mundo, no, más bien le recordaban su propia vida.

-"Balor, voy a necesitarte durmiendo cuando viajemos al pasado, no me arriesgare a que Lugh nos ataques o a nuestros yo del pasado"-menciono el albino mientras se colocaba una pulsera.

-"eso no bastara, dormir no será suficiente con mi poder".

-"ya preparamos unos artefactos para evitar que detecten nuestra aura junto a magia para cubrirme aparte"-se detuvo un momento al recordar la primera vez que conoció a Lugh y el miedo que infundía ese Dios, un ser que no era cualquier cosa y mucho menos lo eran sus armas-"sino lucharemos".

Balor solo gruño un momento por lo que debía hacer para evitar un conflicto con su nieto, sabía que sería complicado ganarle y peor matarle, pero lo que más preocupaba a Gasper en vez de a él era la necesidad de destruir un continente completo si la lucha se les iba de las manos conociendo que Lugh poseía dominios que no necesitaban alabanza para mantenerse sino que simplemente existir, un punto clave que pocos dioses aprendieron a usar.

-"está bien Gasper, dormiré un tiempo, pero cuando despierte solo será cuando vayamos a luchar enserio".

-"es suficiente para mi"-afirmo Gasper sonriendo-"posiblemente pasen años para eso".

-"oye somos como hermanos, el único que te conoce de toda la vida por lo que no debes tratarme mal".

-"solo duérmete".

Balor obedeció comenzando su sueño en el momento preciso que tocaron la puerta del cuarto en que estaban, Gasper permitió que entrase sin causar sospechas de lo que había ocurrido debido a que solo un numero selecto de conocidos sabia lo ocurrido y entre ellos se encontraba aquella que había entrado en la habitación.

-"querido, la niñas han llegado".

-"gracias Valerie".

Gasper salió del cuarto junto a su esposa sin que ninguno hablase, Valerie amaba a su esposo desde hacía tantos años que podía decirle todo lo que sentía, pero Gasper había cambiado tanto que jamás supo cuántos secretos ocultaba desde la guerra.

-"esto no es tan grave, pero de todas maneras logre que Rias evitase que ella luchase en lo que se avecina".

Gasper observo la reacción de Valerie con una sonrisa sabiendo que esta sabría a lo que se refería, y así disfruto de solo contemplarla como lo había hecho todos estos años. A diferencia de Gasper que había cambiado bastante a lo largo de los años Valerie seguía siendo la misma mujer física y emocionalmente desconociendo lo que había hecho su esposo para la paz, y eso para Gasper estaba bien queriendo la protección de su familia aun sabiendo que con solo un secreto a la luz perdería algo preciado.

El cuarto usado para enviar a los hijos del sekiryutei era espacioso, lo suficiente para que los pocos presentes se sintiesen extraños. Los jóvenes hacían esto más que nada por su familia más que el mundo mismo creyendo que eso era más importante desconociendo que en si eran enviados a una zona segura en el pasado, Gasper no planeaba enviarlos al mismo tiempo en que habían salido, sino que pensaba dejarlos unos días más sin que se diesen cuenta para alterar sus recuerdos sabiendo como quedarían las ciudades en los puntos que se atacasen. Fue por ello que tenía a Ernestine consigo observando a sus hermanos a través de cámaras para evitar que alguno de ellos los detectase.

-"¿entonces debo esperar a que mi padre acabe con lo que venga a atacar para así enviarlo al pasado y volvamos luego de una semana para preparar y tomar ciertos obstáculos?"

-"si".

Ernestine solo podía aceptar la afirmación a su pregunta de parte de su maestro que mantenía una mirada seria a la pantalla.

-"resulta que algunos creen que Relin desapareció debido apago su teléfono y bloqueamos su nombre de las mentes del resto de sus hermanos para este plan"-menciono el mitad vampiro de manera seria-", no me arriesgare a que estos tontos niños hagan algo estúpido, aún son jóvenes y débiles para lo que enfrentamos ahora".

-"Tatsuya también es joven maestro apenas es menor que yo por unos meses, ¿pero qué es lo que nos hace diferentes al resto?"-pregunto la peli castaña comprendiendo que siempre se les había visto de una manera diferente.

Gasper dio un suspiro al ver a su maestra luego de la pregunta hecha, entre los hijos de Issei nacidos estos años solo unos pocos poseían un aura de dragón importante y desarrollada haciéndoles verdaderos peligros, mientras el resto era un conjunto de las mezclas de sus padres que no había manera de categorizarlos en alguna especie en si lo que podía ser beneficioso en parte, pero Gasper sabía que había algo más que causaba que ellos fuesen débiles, ellos no poseían la mentalidad necesaria para los que participaban en el campo de batalla tomándolo como un juego más que algo donde morirían estando ciegos hasta cierto punto por un poder que jamás se compararía al de su padre incluso con entrenamiento.

Pero siempre existían excepciones a esta regla y Gasper lo recordaba bien, aquel recuerdo se mantenía en su mente desde la guerra y aun así el causante del recuerdo no poseía aquel poder por su herencia sino que era suyo, un poder bruto que no estaba disponible para muchos salvo sus similares y aún era demasiado joven, solo eso era suficiente para aterrarle sabiendo que habían mas como el e incluso así sabía que algunos estaba a par de lo que vio, pero no sabía que esperar en la larga vida que le quedaba.

Fue por ello que debía ser sincero con su alumna.

-"Relin, Tatsuya y tú, ustedes son diferentes a sus hermanos, pero a la vez son diferentes entre ustedes mismos de una manera que me recuerda a Milicas y a mi más que a su padre, es por ello que confió en ustedes para ser proteger lo que en verdad está en juego incluso si se volvieran nuestros enemigos al final del día".

Sus palabras eran sinceras y eso hizo que Ernestine asintiese comprendiendo parte de lo dicho a su manera mientras su maestro se alejaba para salir del cuarto quedando sola observando la pantalla mientras desaprecian los últimos de sus hermanos que viajarían al pasado, fue entonces que sonrió, no de una manera macabra sino que se sentía bien al tenerlos lejos de ella por tan solo un tiempo y recordar las últimas palabras dichas por su maestro.

-"maestro, decir que somos similares puede ser correcto…a fin de cuentas usted también traicionaría a los Gremory si fuese necesario, yo a fin de cuentas no les veo como una familia que sea como yo"-fue entonces que observo la palma de su mano de manera animada mientras en du palma se formaba una energía que no debería poseer ningún ser salvo uno, pero ella lo poseía-"simplemente sabes que somos los únicos que destruiríamos esta patraña de gobierno, pero eso no es suficiente…nosotros haremos lo que deseamos".

Fue entonces que frente a ella se formó un círculo mágico mientras descartaba el poder que había generado como si no fuese nada importante en el mundo sabiendo que ya no era necesario, por solo un tiempo Ernestine había acabado su trabajo como asociado a los Gremory para ir con quienes sentía que encontraría algo de diversión.

Sin pleno habido el ataque comenzó, las criaturas dadas a Loki eran la fuerza principal mientras otros seres sobrenaturales hacían aparición después de incluso siglos de su ultimo avistamiento, todo porque ese día debía ocurrir una batalla digna en la historia sobrenatural sin importar el ganador, ¿pero de que servía un ganador cuando esta batalla desde el inicio no poseía un significado? Era una pregunta de la que pocos tendrían respuesta.


	12. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

Issei observo con calma como el infierno volvía a desarrollarse en el mundo que ahora era su hogar, mantenía el silencio mientras hordas de seres de un color metálico se esparcían por el inframundo y sus aliados a los cuales podían atacar, estos seres no tendrían misericordia con nadie que se cruzase en su camino y era por ello que la sangre era derramada.

él sabía que este día llegaría desde que supo lo que ocurría con los seres dados a Loki por un dios de otra dimensión, pero aun así seguía odiando esto de muchas maneras que pocos comprenderían, Issei era demonio, un héroe y sobretodo un dragón, y como dragón los visitantes que no se deseaban se disgustaban.

-"¿se puede saber qué haces aquí "hermanito"?"-pregunto cuando una figura se formó a través de su sombra.

Se trataba de un hombre, su piel oscura poseía un brillo acogedor que causaba una extraña combinación con su cabello negro y rojo, vestidos con ropa formal europea de la actualidad se mantuvo quieto observando con sus ojos violetas al sekiryuutei que mantenía una aptitud seria aun de espaldas.

-"he venido a observar si esto va en contra del balance impuesto al mundo".

Las palabras del hombre eran simples, pero aun así demostraban una presión que pocos seres poseían y eso fue algo que a Issei molesto. Él no podía mantener la calma mucho tiempo ahora, no cuando escucho las palabras del ser que tenía que considerar su igual.

-"¿y esto es de tu gusto? ¿Qué otros vengan a mi territorio y maten a los débiles?"

El castaño se dio la vuelta para confrontarlo demostrando parte de su ira, pero esto no eran por las pérdidas ocurridas si no que eran ocasionadas por su disgusto por los enemigos presentes y aun así sabía que podía destruirlo a un precio que lo le importaba pagar.

Pero para el hombre que había aparecido eso no importaba, él tenía su misión y la cumpliría sin fallar; fue por ello que había venido en busca de Issei.

-"se han presentados seres de otra dimensión permitidos por ustedes, nada de esto afectara a los humanos a corto plazo si ustedes lo controlan y lo harán"

-"¿Qué te hace decir que podemos?"-pregunto Issei calmándose.

-"siento la presencia de las irregularidades, ellos están aquí como aliados algo que se espera de ellos mientras ataquen externos en esta ocasión"-la respuesta del hombre no tendría sentido para muchos y quizá para Issei tampoco, al menos no completamente.

-"¿Qué son esas irregularidades?"-el hombre no respondió-"¡responde Elphiros!"

Issei hizo que su aura aumentase tratando se amenazar al nombrado Elphiros, un aura capaz de hacer que los débiles experimentasen dolor y los fuertes sonriesen, pero para el hombre era diferente.

-"has de saber que tus amenazas no sirven, este cuerpo solo es una extensión de mí mismo, ni siquiera con el poder del Sekiryuutei podrás alcanzar mi alma".

Sus palabras no daban indicios de mentiras solo una verdad que hizo que Issei tuviese que calmarse antes de que alguien más se percatase de lo que ocurría. Por ello solo pudo mirarle con disgusto sabiendo que no podrían llevarse bien.

-"aun si tu misión es solo mantener el equilibrio, ese mismo objetivo no es algo que me guste, no cuando yo decido que es lo correcto a mi manera".

-"¿Cómo permitir que los demonios vean sus errores a costa de víctimas inocentes?"

La pregunta fue simple, pero aun así hizo que Issei sonriera sabiendo que el hombre frente a él podía saberlo de alguna manera, era por ello que las mentiras no se permitían aquí.

-"los demonios se han vueltos débiles y han tomado a los humanos para sobrevivir, esto no es algo que importe en verdad al ser yo uno de los que acepto eso desde joven, pero el problema es que ellos me han seguido siendo ignorantes de que solo alaban a un dragón"-las palabras de Issei solo mantenían sinceridad-", todo esto lo hago para que comprendan que a quien claman con amor no es uno de ellos y que solo matan a su especie al seguir mis pasos, así demostrare que mis hijo no son lo mismo que yo, ellos no serán herramientas que los demonios usen como armas para luchas que ellos no lucharan".

-"tu búsqueda puede ser correcta y no afecta el equilibrio, al menos no aun y es por ello que lo permito"-el hombre mantenía una aptitud casi sin vida cada vez que hablaba, como si observara el mundo de manera diferente-", pero si esto causa que los irregulares sigan reuniéndose en un solo punto y causen el despertar de los destructores de mundo he de acabar con todo aquello que vea peligroso".

-"no soy un peligro, tampoco lo es Milicas".

-"pero hay dioses que sí lo son, siento que los más antiguos han despertado".

-"¿de qué hablas?

-"la tormenta ha comenzado"-mientras explosiones se escuchaban a lo lejos el hombre comenzó a desaparecer-"aquellos que se habían ido han vuelto y son usados por los invasores, controla lo que has permitido Hyodou Issei porque los tuyos son aquellos que más destruyen el balance, como aquellos que duermen"

Fue así que Elphiros desapareció dejando a al castaño ya adulto nuevamente solo y pensativo por las palabras del ser que le había visitado.

-"no has de preocuparte"-dijo mientras sonreía de manera cálida-", estoy seguro que con esto los demonios entenderán y yo al fin podre disfrutar de los pechos como merezco, ¿Qué opinas tu Ddraig?"

-"que estás jugando con fuego compañero"-dijo el dragón en su conciencia-", pero es cierto que los demonios más jóvenes se han vuelto débiles estos años en su mayoría, excepto aquellos que dejaste con Milicas".

-"el podrá enseñarles lo que es necesario y los guiara para que sean grandes demonios".

-"pero hay alguien más del que debemos preocuparnos".

-"dejemos que haga lo que le plazca, él debe encontrar su camino como dragón, yo ya cumplí mi parte al evitar que se volviese un arma aunque me doliese alejarlo incluso de mi por tanto tiempo".

Fue así que el sekiryuutei se alejó del punto en que se encontraba y fue a la ciudad más grande del inframundo en busca de controlar lo que se había permitido este día, el origen del despertar de los demonios tal vez.

Para Isaac días como estos eran los más grandes de su vida como mercenario, la paga era una de las más grandes de todas siendo capaces de comprar terrenos en cualquier lugar del mundo sin problemas y pasar en el mercado negro comprando artículos de suma peligrosidad a un precio poco convencional, era por esto y otros puntos que le gustaban los conflictos en un ámbito económico, pero moralmente era otra cosa muy diferente, Isaac amaba la paz buscando un lugar tranquilo para él y su hijo en medio de un mundo que le hizo nacer en el lado incorrecto de la historia, aun así no podía quejarse ahora que había aceptado estar en este lugar listo para luchar y luego celebrar con sus amigos cocinándoles platos de diferentes países. Pero aun con todo eso sentía que era demasiado lo que iba a ocurrir, una lucha a tal escala solo significaba que habría perdidas innecesaria en cada bando causando solo una guerra de desgastes que aun con los seres con gran poder del lado de los demonios no se lograría salvar a gran cantidad de soldados bajando aún más la población que había ya disminuido con guerras internas y ataques desde hacía años, Isaac sabía que había algo más oculto en todo esto y no era causado por el lado enemigo sino que era algo entre los demonios de más alto rango y poder en el gobierno.

Pero aquello solo dejaba más preguntas que respuestas sabiendo que las facciones más poderosas o más bien principales eran la del gran rey y los maous, que algo tratase de enfrentarlos necesitaba gran poder a la vez que una popularidad igual o mayor dando resultado a unos pocos candidatos, por ello esperaba que no fuese lo que creía sabiendo que todo eso solo traería más desgracias sino se controlaba bien.

-"los preparativos están listos".

Aquel que hablo para sacar a Isaac de su trance era Adast que ocultaba su cuerpo en un manto negro, a su lado Alsion vestido como un militar en ropas del mismo color los observaba con una sonrisa esperando su salida del transporte en que estaban al igual que Keran y Marín que vestían trajes de color gris y máscaras de lobos, a la vez que habían alterado el color de su cabello.

Isaac observo a cada uno sonriendo, había dejado al resto en puntos diferente de todo el inframundo para diferentes misiones y lo volvería a hacer.

-"Keran y Marin los necesito como mis observadores, si encuentran algún objetivo de algún encargo antiguo con buen precio lo cazan"-ambos jóvenes aceptaron sin objeción alguna por lo que continuo-"el resto de nosotros aquí somos parte de la línea de defensa de la capital, los demonios han colocado a sus demonios de mayor clase en puntos estratégicos…particularmente miembros del equipo de Rias Gremory han sido colocados en diferentes ciudades del inframundo, pero el ataque no solo es a los demonios".

Todos sabían que Loki no era cualquier cosa incluso si las leyendas escritas en lo libros no eran similares a la realidad de lo sobrenatural él era un dios que jamás se debería tomar a la ligera incluso si su odio era a los demonios en su mayoría el no olvidaría su objetivo final que era iniciar el Ragnarok, fue por ello que se sabía que había atacado a los nórdicos, griegos y caídos que eran más fáciles de tocar comparados al cielo y los hindúes que eran seres demasiado poderosos para el gusto de muchos.

-"por extraño que parezca Loki ataco a los celtas".

Fue con esas palabras de Isaac que todos salieron de su compostura.

-"¿acaso está loco?"-pregunto Marín-"atacar a los celtas significa que invita a los mejores luchadores a la par de los griegos e hindúes a una lucha donde estos atacaran todo lo que vean interesante".

Los celtas eran una mitología que poseía dioses con gran poder, Lugh su líder era un ser que había entrado al Top de los seres más poderosos de todo el mundo como si no fuese nada siendo el único capaz de matar a el dios Balor ganando gran respeto por muchos, pero ero solo hablaba por uno de ellos cuando los celtas era seres que habían sido estudiosos de la magia y la lucha amando con gran furor a quedando grabado en su sangre aun si estos son pacifistas, ellos son el mejor ejemplo de lo ocurrido cuando vives en una guerra muchos anos.

Aun así es ya no importaba mucho, todos sabían sus objetivos como también aquellos que no estaban presentes en el inframundo los cuales fueron dejados en territorios de otras mitologías.

Isaac ya no tenía más que decir por lo que se colocó su máscara dando a entender que no respondería a la pregunta de Marín, fue así que el resto con su rostro descubierto siguió sus pasos mientras el transporte se habría a la vez que mostraba a mas figuras dentro de lugar.

-"Frax, Rex, Ax"-Al momento que Isaac hablo tres figuras respondieron a su comando acercándose, las tres eran seres hechos de metal con formas similares a bestias que se movían con fluidez colocándose a los extremos y espalda de Isaac esperando sus órdenes-"hoy chicos llego de su prueba de campo, es hora que hagamos nuestro salario y evitemos masacres sin sentido".

Nadie dio un grito de afinación sino que solo se prepararon sabiendo que así era mejor, a nadie le interesaban los demonios salvo a Isaac por ser criado entre ellos a su manera haciendo que sintiese lastima por ellos aunque sea poca, después de todo para los demonios el solo era un ser débil que debían tenerle respeto por sus padres, que equivocados estaban.

-"comienza el trabajo".

Al momento de hablar todos se lanzaron transporte en que estaban, un avión experimental utilizando tecnología mágica y mundana para pasar desapercibidos en el inframundo logrando cumplir su objetivo de caer de manera libre en plena batalla.

No era como si caer de aquella manera fuese fácil, al contrario de lo que se creería el grupo liderado por Isaac seguía siendo clandestino para el gobierno de los demonios estando por ahora a órdenes del Sekiryuutei el cual utilizo a Gasper de intermediario y fue por esto que la probabilidad de ser atacados por ambos bandos era demasiado alta.

Pero para tranquilidad de todos no hubo alerta de que los hubiesen detectado, o más bien algo evitaba que les detectase; el causante de esto era una de las bestias mecánicas de Isaac nombrada Frax que estaba generando un campo que generaba un camuflaje óptico de gran calidad permitiendo a sus cercanos caer sin problemas mientras alsion usaba magia de viento de una escala baja para hacerlos bajar al suelo sin causar algo llamativo.

La ciudad a la que habían llegado no era Lilith la capital del inframundo si no una ciudad cercana a esta debido a que en la capital se libraba la batalla más controlada al tener una gran cantidad de demonios de clase suprema presentes, fue por ello que debían acercase por zonas menos llamativas aunque cualquier punto del inframundo se vería similar a lo que tenían frente a sus ojos.

Poderes demoniacos eran lanzados sin parar para atacar a los seres dados a Loki y estos atacaban de la misma manera generan ataques los cuales generaban explosiones en grandes áreas destruyendo sin miedo lo que hubiese en el camino, los cuerpos inertes de gran cantidad de demonios yacían por toda la ciudad destruidos de maneras que no se podrían explicar. Esto era lo que podía observarse si te detenidas un momento, pero no había tiempo para ello, no, jamás habría tiempo ni siquiera para lamentar esta lucha por venganza a unos pocos y esto Isaac lo sabía bien mientras exploraba dejando que sus bestias dieran rienda suelta a su poder destruyendo a los enemigos de los demonios tratando de ayudar de aquella manera a los débiles seres que antaño fueron temidos por su aptitud y poder, hoy solo eran una especie sido destruida por seres que debían ser tratados como maquinas.

La diferencia de poder entre ambas vanguardias era alta, el joven enmascarado se quedó quieto escondido en un edificio en ruinas observando como pocos demonios eran capaces de herir a los seres de plata con facilidad y destruirlos, pero aun con eso solo significaba que acababan con soldados de infantería que habían asesinado a civiles y guerreros mucho antes de perder sus miserables vidas para sus líderes aquella lucha no acabaría con destruirlos a ellos, se debía acabar con los que seguían después de ellos.

Una extraña aura apareció entre los seres de plata llamando la atención no solo de Isaac sino también de Alsion y Adast los cuales seguían en la ciudad, el ser que expulsaba el aura era una criatura con aspecto humanoide envuelto en una capa negra llena de sangre.

-"no deberían estar aquí, solo aparecen en el mundo humano"-comento Isaac para sí mismo algo sorprendido-"acaso ellos...no debería ser posibles, excepto si hay más dioses aparte de Loki en esto".

El ser encapuchado de un momento a otro se detuvo para que entonces su cuerpo se volviese más grande mutando en un ser que aún conservaba un aspecto humanoide, pero ahora se hacía más notorio su aspecto. Un ser humano con su carne podrida sosteniendo en su brazo que aun poseía la mayoría su carne mientras la mayoría de su cuerpo era pasaba venas de un color similar a la lava que brillaba con más fuerza en sus ojos, aquel ser que una vez fue humano y ahora se alzaba como una bestia lista para destruir a sus objetivos era un draugr.

El ser no muerto dio un solo paso cuando gran cantidad de demonios lo eligieron de objetivo tratándose destruirlo, pero el ser solo alzo su mano sin carne y de esta un círculo mágico apareció, pocos seres conocían la existencia de los draugr y en su mayoría creerían que son mitos de simples zombis, solo estaban equivocados.

Del círculo mágico se generó una gran cantidad de fuego que arraso en forma de un semicircular el área frente suyo dejando a pocos con suficiente tiempo para generar alguna protección que disminuye las perdidas resientes y aun así el miedo causado por el ser putrefacto al usar magia solo causaba que la lucha empeorase aún más.

Isaac sabía que debía hacer algo sino las bajas seguirían aumentando antes de que uno de ellos reordenase las tropas, era claro que las tropas enviadas eran jóvenes, de 30 años quizá como máximo, pero pocos conocían lo molesto que podía ser un draugr dependiendo de la magia elemental que conociese como también el resto de sus habilidades naturales.

Por lo visto el no muerto actualmente solo había usado dos de sus habilidades dándose cuenta de la debilidad de sus objetivos actuales, eso causaría que se confiase un poco, aun así el significado de confianza para ellos era diferente. Con solo un rugido el Draugr avanzo blandiendo su hacha con solo una mano intentando causar daño en un área extensa mientas muchos huían para reagruparse, pero el draugr no estaba solo, cuando el ataco los seres le plata siguieron su ejemplo lanzándose sobre los demonios con la intención de despedazar sus cuerpos sin piedad, algo que solo demostraba su superioridad.

-"parece que la paga incluirá salvarlos"-menciono el albino enmascarado al moverse de su posición.

Isaac estaba ya aburrido de aquella batalla, un enfrentamiento que no valía nada para ninguno de los bandos cuando otros importaban más, un lugar perfecto para pruebas.

-"Rex, hora de la masacre".

Con aquella orden la maquina con forma de hombre lobo si había que llamarlo de alguna forma salió disparada al campo de batalla principal directamente al draugr, el familiar de Isaac corrió, corrió como si se tratase de una bestia hecha de carne salvaje lista para desgarrar la carne de su objetivo. El golpe dado por el puno de la bestia mecánica fue potente causando que el cuello del draugr se doblase como si se tratase de una vara de madera, pero aquello no le importaría al ser no muerto, no, era por ello que debía preocuparle al notar que su objetivo no era como el resto por lo que volvió a su estado anterior para acabar con su principal obstáculo en el cumplimiento de su misión. Al tomar su habla con ambas manos el no muerto se lanzó a Rex con una velocidad inhumana preparado para un golpe horizontal con su arma, Rex esquivo el primer ataque con facilidad evitando que su torso fuese cortado por el hacha, el arma portada por el draugr era un hacha simple hecha de un metal imbuido en magia para poseer aún más filo y dureza que un arma mundana evitando que uno tomase el arma como algo simple; excepto claro esta cuando ni siquiera estas vivo. Aun así el Draugr siguió su ataque con un ansia de sangre insaciable al ya no poseer otra razón más que esa por la que vivir colocando gran ferocidad en sus golpes, pero eso ya no podría ser suficiente ahora.

-"Rex acabalo".

Con la orden el ser de metal aumento su velocidad, se movía como el rayo mismo cortando al draugr en pedazos, aun si este poseía la capacidad de predecir el futuro cercano esto no serviría sino podías equiparar la velocidad de tu contrincante y fue por ello que la derrota era garantizada para el no muerto.

Así Rex observo su trabajo, el cuerpo putrefacto completamente destrozado estaba a sus pies aun tratando de moverse en vano ahora que Isaac hacia su aparición oculto a través de un campo invisible para luego agacharse y tocar la cabeza del ser.

-"hoy tu lucha acaba alma que no acepto su fin"-dijo en calma sabiendo que el objetivo importante acaba cuando Rex destrozaba a los seres de plata mientras hablaba-"que la naturaleza reciba tu cuerpo y tu alma encuentre la paz esta vez".

Fue así que el albino uso runas para que el cuerpo se congelase por completo y se destruyese en innumerables piezas dando descanso eterno al draugr.

Los seres de plata alrededor del joven lucifer solo podían caer mientras no solo Rex luchaba, ahora Ax y Frax arrasaban la zona como su lo hacia su hermano cortando sin miedo a sus enemigos, no habría piedad contra algo que tampoco podría desearla, no cuando jamás poseyeron la inteligencia para ello.

-"simples creaciones sin un objetivo más que la guerra"-menciono Isaac con tristeza mientras observaba el cielo del cual rayos se formaban de manera natural aun si fuese extraño-"esto me dolerá un poco...pero es mejor así".

Los rayos cayeron con ferocidad inundando el terreno al atacar a los seres de plata que no podían ni siquiera mostrar un signo de dolor alguno mientras caían uno a uno, a la vez que los demonios gritaban extasiados por la victoria obtenida.

Los gritos llenos de satisfacción fueron la señal para que Isaac se fuese junto a sus bestias sin dejar rastro de su participación más que lo que muchos vieron como una simple sombra.

Isaac solo se sentó un momento para meditar lo ocurrido luego de salir del campo de batalla, las explosiones seguían escuchándose, pero aquello está bien para el mientras observaba a sus bestias y hablar consigo mismo.

-"la movilidad está bien, su reacción esta como el de un demonio entrenado, pero su mentalidad se jugar con sus presas los mantiene como bestias"-comento el enmascarado para luego de revisar un mapa holográfico activado a través de su reloj-", el resto ya está lejos de zona segura para comunicarnos...el problema mayor ahora es si la cantidad de draugr es alta como también la magia elemental que estos posean, espero que las bajas sean menores en los territorios más importantes"

Isaac volvió a moverse al acabar su meditación de lo ocurrido, su misión no acababa aun y quizá no se cumpliese de la manera que deseaba, pero había que estar a la altura que los suyos se habían ganado estos últimos años en la que caminar en campos de batallas donde la sangre de tanto inocentes como culpables era derramada.

-"espero poder acabar con unos cuantas molestias de camino".

Mas seres de plata encontraban en toda la ciudad en llamas, asechando a sus presas manchados por la sangre de aquellos que fuesen débiles. Demonios sin la capacidad de luchar yacían muertos dentro o fuera de las construcciones ya destruidas olvidando alguna vez el significado de estas. El atroz paisaje había sido guardado en la memoria de Isaac, un recuerdo que se unía a muchos otros similares en los cuales un sendero silencioso se formaba para aquel que había sido diferente a los de su linaje; un hombre que escribiría su nombre en la oscuridad y lo imposible, el cual simplemente buscaba la paz para su sangre.

La calle comenzaba a llenarse de los soldados plateados de Loki, a cada momento aparecían mientras Isaac caminaba seguido de sus máquinas para una nueva batalla, no, llamar batalla a lo que ocurriría a continuación solo sería un chiste y solo había una razón.

-"Frax, usa el huracán".

Aquella orden era la razón de la masacre.

Mientras las ciudades era atacadas, los territorios de algunos demonios se mantenían en silencio mientras otros se unían a la danza de fuego causada solo por un hombre, o eso muchos creían.

-"Loki hizo bien esto con la información que le diste".

Una joven de cabello azul y ojos verdes se acercaba tranquilamente a una figura encapuchada, este se mantenía en silencio sentado sobre una roca observando el territorio Bael, más precisos el territorio a cargo del padre de Sairaorg Bael.

-"el padre del león dorado es fácil de tratar, ¿por qué vinimos cuando podíamos enviar draugr y bombas?"-pregunto la joven.

-"tiene en su posesión datos que necesitamos".

Un tercer individuo se hizo presente, este escondía su rostro a través de anteojos de sol, pero su cabello violeta y ondulado resaltaba mientras observaba al encapuchado.

-"mi madre logro forzar a los draugr, pero aún son limitados"-dijo la mujer-", no podemos dejar que interfieran en una misión tan importante como lo es robarles a los Bael".

-"¿Qué es entonces aquella información tan importante que necesitamos de aquel débil y retirado demonio?"-pregunto la joven de cabello azules haciendo una mueca por el aburrimiento.

-"donde se encuentra el primer Bael"-dijo el encapuchado con su voz distorsionada por la máscara-"si podemos acabar con alguien tan influyente como el sabremos el orden que hay que seguir con el resto del consejo de los pilares para acabarlos".

Todos los seres sobrenaturales con gran poder conocían la influencia que poseía Zekram Bael entre los demonios, podía ser equiparable a los 4 maous juntos e incluso más, uno de los demonios más antiguos junto a Mephisto Pheles viviendo cerca de 2000 años, eso y mucho más era el demonio conocido como el primer Bael en la historia.

Fue por ello que no podían tomar a la ligera la seguridad preparada para el resto de su familia, no cuando esto debía ser en silencio.

La mansión perteneciente al objetivo se mantenía en calma, una calma que contrastaba con el conflicto que ocurría en otros territorios como el poseido por los Gremory el cual era uno de los principalmente atacados debido a su aumento de población demoniaca e inmigrantes de otras especies. El derramamiento de sangre indiferente seria una declaración sin los fundamentos que necesitaban, lo que el grupo había venido a buscar era solo una vida y nada pudo detenerles.

Fue así que en silencio uno de los antiguos lord Bael había sido asesinado mientras la guerra continuaba sin que en verdad importase su perdida, lo que importaba es que solo fue una declaración de que algo se avecinaba y llevaría a un nuevo cambio.


	13. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

Asgard era una zona dimensional llena de variedad desde sus inicios, aun cuando solo fuese uno de los 9 mundos existentes en el lado nórdico era una de las tierras más ricas en lo relacionado a la magia desde hace siglos, una tierra donde la magia se veía como algo normal al igual que la visita de otras especies de diferentes mitologías, pero todo ello hoy se hacía resaltar más que nunca.

Cuando las primeras defensas cayeron el pánico de los más jóvenes se hizo notar con facilidad, solo habían vivido una guerra solo hace 6 años, un equivalente a un pestañeo para un sobrenatural y aun así solo unos pocos sonreían con júbilo por la carnicería, parecería que no estos personajes eran un insulto a lo que ocurría, pero para un verdadero nórdico que podía pasarse entre fiestas, luchando y haciendo su trabajo no era más que la muestra de que algo que llevabas en la sangre como los celtas y griegos se activaba para esta ocasión.

-"al final Loki solo destruirá todo"-dijo un hombre alto y pelirrojo con gran musculatura, bestia un traje de noble de la época victoriana que le hacía parecer más dócil comparado a su rostro bello el cual poseía las cicatrices de un guerrero.

-"así parece hermano, hoy nuestro tío intenta un nuevo ragnarok con lo que tiene a mano"-menciono hombre más pequeño que el anterior y aun así era alto poseyendo una cabellera color oro.

Ambos hombres eran seres antiguos, guerreros que aun si en la historia mitológica poseían una historia vaga en realidad poseían un poder que les permitía entrar entre los 30 mejores de todo el mundo sobrenatural sin mostrar todo su potencial.

Lo que ambos observaban, vistiendo trajes más acorde a la época, era a los seres de plata y draugr que atacaban los alrededores juntos a lo que parecía un dragón oriental mecánico de gran tamaño y un color similar azul del mar.

-"¿crees que esa cosa la destruya papá Magni?"-pregunto el rubio.

-"no lo sé Modi, pero si él no lo hace creo que será divertido acabar con esto nosotros para pasar el rato, a fin de cuentas hace anos no matamos algo juntos".

-"lo último fue hace 40 años y fue por casualidad que le dimos al mismo tiempo".

-"en eso concuerdo"-rio el pelirrojo para luego en el cielo se formase nubes oscuras marcando la llegada del dominio heredado-"vamos a acabar con todo aquí".

-"estoy de acuerdo"-afirmo el rubio cuando rayos eléctricos aparecían en sus manos-"debemos demostrar que sobrevivimos unos ragnaroks con nuestro poder".

Fue así como Magni y Modi, hijos del Dios del trueno Thor iniciaron su nueva leyenda.

La historia que sería contada luego de ese día nunca fue alterada como muchas de las leyendas de su padre que incluso fueron escondidas por los nos. Fue aquel día que el rayo volvió a ser temido.

Muchos seres poseían el rayo como arma y no dominio, Indra, Zeus, Thor eran algunos, pero de entre todos Thor era el único que lo hacía un símbolo unido a su martillo hasta el punto de volverlo una leyenda por si solo. Sus hijo heredarían su martillo al momento de su muerte y lo usarían mejor que el portador original, aun así no fue el martillo lo más peligroso dado a los hijos de Thor sino su rayo bruto, un poder comparable al de Zeus.

Era así que los relámpagos azules brillaban golpeando a sus enemigos con gran ferocidad arrasando con ellos sin que supiesen defenderse en su mayoría, los draugr seguían con su cometido arrasando zonas de gran alcance usando sus poderes elementales y pocos su cambio de forma. El toro sin piel atravesaba guerreros sin miedo mientras las valkirias intentaban detenerlos, pero estos poseían una resistencia mágica mayor a lo esperado destruyendo los hechizos débiles como si se tratase de papel, era así que caían algunos seres mientras elfos y enanos acababan sin miedo con sus adversarios aun cuando los suyos también era tomados por la muerte, serian llorados luego porque hoy nuevas leyendas nacerían dispuestos a llevar el honor de sus antepasados, hoy se contaría como nuevamente en tan solo un pestañear todo fue tenido por un azul inolvidable.

Fue entre aquellos que presenciarían esta historia que se encontraba Jorge.

Para los nórdicos y griegos tener hijos con mortales aun en estos años era pan de cada día, lo extraño era que estos consiguiesen el poder de semidioses o dioses de la época mitológica, durante los últimos era normal que un semidiós de renombre no tuviese fama por su poder natural sino por el de sacred gear, pero había casos incluso más raros donde los descendientes de dioses incluso podían superar a sus padres con poder divino.

Jorge jamás fue alguien que resaltase entre sus familiares sobrenaturales, mucho menos en su lado mortal exceptuando por su supuesta alta divinidad, una cualidad sumamente extraña en los últimos dos siglos y mucho más en los nórdicos los cuales jamás fueron seres que naciesen de la misma manera. Este detalle resaltaba con su división entre Aesir y Vanir, una división mucho mayor que los dominios de cada dios podían ofrecer.

Pero aun con eso ser nórdico significaba no tener miedo, su más grande lema era "vivir y morir luchando" uno que muchos olvidaron entre los más jóvenes, pero ya no sería olvidado, ya no.

Fue así que Jorge observo como los rayos caían, no por obra del dios que los dominaba sino sus hijos y sonrió.

-"no podemos quedarnos atrás muchachos"-dijo para luego mirar a su espalda, allí se encontraban grupos de valkirias, elfos, semidioses y otros híbridos que se quedaron a luchar-"los hijos de Thor luchan junto al resto de nuestros hermanos y padres sin miedo, nosotros tampoco debemos tener miedo...no cuando somos nórdicos, probablemente muchos de ustedes sean más fuertes que yo, pero hoy se me dio la misión de liderarlos y eso hare en honor a mi padre Frey".

Una espada simple, pero con runas apareció frente suyo para tomarla con su mano derecha y volver a hablar.

-"¡por los nueve mundos acabaremos con esos hijos de puta!"

Seguido de grandes gritos todos avanzaron sin miedo con Jorge entre ellos, que aun con su discurso sabía que solo fingía ser uno más de ellos. Jorge solo era otro hijo de Frey para la mayoría y eso estaba bien, pero él debía observar y estudiar a sus compañeros, todo por el bien de la información para Isaac y encontrar más como él.

No tuvieron que desplazarse mucho cuando los seres de plata junto a draugrs aparecieron entre los edificios llenos de cuerpos, los no muertos lanzaron fuego en grandes cantidades cuando los soldados se separaban al esquivar a uno de los suyos en forma de toro, en su mayoría lograron protegerse con magia evitando el daño, otros fueron consumidos por las llamas ignorados por sus compañeros por el bien de evitar el terror ocasionado por los gritos de agonía. Era así que Jorge debía interpretar su papel, blandiendo su espada se abalanzo en dirección al draugr provocando un corte horizontal en la carne putrefacta, luchar sin miedo y sobrevivir, eso era lo único que importaba.

Tatsuya se mantenía en silencio entre cuerpos de los seres de plata, no hubo miedo cuando estos seres parecieron a su alrededor. La mayoría fue congelada con una magia de gran poder para luego ser rebanados, una obra que Tatsuya no haría solo.

-"bueno, esto fue interesante"-menciono Relin observando los cadáveres-"no fue tan divertido como el tiroteo en Alemania pero se le acerca".

-"eso no importa"-gruño Tatsuya-"solo quiero irme de aquí".

-"entiendo que no te guste el inframundo, pero tú mismo dices que el trabajo es trabajo...además debemos arreglar lo que los ciegos de nuestros hermanos jamás verán, todo para mantener un orden".

Tatsuya se mantuvo en silencio, era claro que los demonios había avanzado a ser una especie más tranquila, pero el precio fue alto, su población aumento a costa de tomar a seres de otras especies y siguiendo el camino de Hyodo Issei, un objetivo que consistía en ser muchas veces impulsivos, incluso el propio Issei había ocultado sus verdaderos planes como muchos otros demonios. Aun así a Tatsuya solo le importaban sus objetivos más que lo sobrenatural, pero también sabía que actual manera de pensar le imponía seguir las órdenes del cliente y eso lo acepto, además no era malo saber que estaba haciendo algo mejor que sus tontos hermanos.

Fue así que se levantó de la roca en que estaba limitado el polvo en su ropa si algún rasguño.

-"vámonos Relin"-dijo con su voz distorsionada-"hemos de salvar a los demonios".

-"así se habla hermano, vamos a acabar todo"-dijo Relin feliz al momento de tomar su espada-"hemos de hacer algo de historia".

Fue así que los hermanos avanzaron sin un rumbo ya escrito, solo vagarían y matarían aquello que actualmente era su enemigo sin vacilar, eso era lo único que importaba para ellos.

A lo lejos del conflicto el encapuchado y su grupo seguía en silencio observando el fuego que cubría al mundo demoniaco, pero esto apenas importaba ahora que su objetivo había sido cumplido en esta ocasión.

Aun así esto no había acabado, no, esto siempre continuaría y ellos lo sabían desde el inicio, aun así ello tenían algo que cumplir o más bien algo que ver.

-"ustedes son aquellos que pueden también cambiar el equilibrio"-la voz de Elphiros hacia eco entre los personajes mientras se manifestaba entre ellos.

Aquellos que estaban presentes se pusieron en guardia listos para atacar excepto uno, el encapuchado que parecía ser el líder desde el inicio.

-"puedo sentirte y olerte"-dijo el encapuchado-"un aroma de dragón, pero se siente similar al de él".

-"soy una existencia que podría llamarse igual a Hyodo Issei, soy Elphiros"-menciono el ser-"y a ti puedo sentir tu poder, el poder de mis padres corre por tus venas"

Al encapuchado apenas le importo lo que había dicho el ser, jamás le importo ocultarlo en realidad, pero aun así no era el momento.

-"¿a qué has venido?"-pregunto el encapuchado-"no creo que aparecieras solo para decir aquello del balance".

-"es cierto"-afirmo Elphiros-"vine aquí a advertirte, pronto llegara el momento, pero aun así aun no el tuyo…no para que uses tu poder".

-"¿y si me rehusó?

-"entonces la muerte se acercara a ti, y no podrás regresar de ella".

Una advertencia simple pero real, no había otra razón para que la tomase como mentira alguna y fue por ello que evito el conflicto.

-"está bien, yo evitare mi objetivo hasta que tú lo permitas".

Elphiros solamente se dio la vuelta sin más y desapareció sin más dejándolos solos nuevamente.

-"ese ser era fuerte, demasiado"-menciono la mujer de cabellos azules-"¿le haremos caso?"

-"es claro que si"-afirmo el encapuchado-"prefiero no morir aun".

El encapuchado observo nuevamente el mundo demoniaco en silencio esperando, su objetivo era claro cazar a cada pilar que no pueda cambiar y extinguirlo, solo necesitaba tiempo para comenzar.


	14. saludos

bueno, con esto acaba este fic a base del universo dxd, agradezco a quienes leyeron esta historia.

planeo reiniciar mi fic, en cierta manera reconstruir todo el universo dxd para expandirlo un poco mas y quitar aquello que vea innecesario, agradeceré si leen aquellas historias que cree y espero que opinen y me ayuden.


End file.
